The Youngest
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: Someone burnt Cheshire's school down to ashes, so her brothers are homeschooling her in their own way. Cheshire's life is turning dangerous and in a way exhilarating. Sherlock isn't often bored and Mycroft prefers them to be safe since now London's Black Cat has come home. Sherlock and Mycroft also don't like who she's seeing. "Sherlock, where are my shoes?" Andy Moriarty anyone?
1. Chapter 1: Have Faith in Me

"Lisa Marie Cheshire Holmes?" called Mrs. Hobbes. "I go by Cheshire, ma'am." she called back. Her teacher wrote that down and called for the next student. London Academic High was the same co gender school her brothers went to and have enrolled her to continue the legacy. The boys around her were looking at her with a questionable look and the teacher saw it. "Mr. Jackson, I would advise you to not stare at women. You'll definitely get the wrong impression." some other girls snickered and Cheshire ignored the boys by drawing a wing on her paper. Then, she added a body and made an angel. She was no artist, but it was nice and clean. Mrs. Hobbes got everyone to introduce each other at the front at the class and in alphabetical order. "My name is Cheshire Holmes, I'm sixteen, and I am different." Everyone looked confused and Cheshire didn't really care. She knows normal is impossible because what is normal? Cheshire believes there is an average, but normal was the average on a statistic amount. There is no perfect, no normal, and no abnormal. Some people are either above or below average and Cheshire knows she and her family was above average. "I'm Thomas Jackson, I'm seventeen, and I know Cheshire is a freak." some others snickered and some had silent pity for Cheshire. The pale teen figured someone would be like this and knew people wouldn't stand up to help her. "I disagree with you, Fomas. There is no normal. I'm different too." protested the Russian student named Ivan Romanov. The tall thick accented boy sat next to Cheshire and smiled at her. "You are different from me, Cheshire, and even your best friend." A new German student clapped in agreement. He wasn't much of a talker and was more of a bookworm. Thomas sat down and glared daggers behind Cheshire's head. Ivan slipped a note to Cheshire and Dirk.

" _Here is number and address if you two want to be friends." -IR_

Underneath that was his number and address. Cheshire thought and slipped her address and cell number to Ivan and Dirk. The three met at the school's library after school to talk and get better acquainted. Ivan was a newly legal citizen of England and Dirk was a science prodigy of his mother. "Wow, you are related to Sherlock?" Dirk said with his accent. Cheshire nodded with a proud smile. "Watch out for Fomas, he is the bully here and likes to pick what he shouldn't have." Ivan warned. "I could read that right away. I never liked him when I saw him, but I've seen meaner." The boys were impressed and they planned to meet before class tomorrow.

Cheshire went her her dorm room and sat at her desk doing her homework. She didn't want to do it, but if she was going to be known as a genius like her family, then she wants to prove it. A knock sounded on her door and she went to see who was there. "Thomas." she said looking at the blonde. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know Ivan and Dirk told you about my behaviour last year, but I'm trying to change that." Cheshire read him and knew he was being honest and apologetic. "You're forgiven." Cheshire closed the door in Thomas' face and went back to work at her desk until dinner was called.

"Cheshire, over here!" Dirk called. Cheshire sat by her new friends and they ate in silence. Well, Cheshire wasn't following the conversation and drifted into daydream for some reason. "Earth to Cheshire!" Ivan called for the fourth time. Cheshire snapped out of it and rubbed her eyes. "What?" Ivan and Dirk smiled. "Come, you got called by Headmaster. He has something for you." Dirk gleamed. Cheshire felt suspicious and followed anyway. They went to Headmaster's office and sat down waiting. Eventually the Headmaster came in and sat in his chair. His peppered hair was messy as if he ran his hands in his hair repeatedly. "Ms. Holmes, how would you like to work a case for me?" Cheshire tilted her head. "Depends what it is. I will either solve it now or actually work and I prefer working a case." Cheshire sighed. Ivan and Dirk thought they were looking at a different person and not the girl they just met hours earlier. "Someone's leaving threatening messages to the students in every grade. Most of them harmful threats. In my own personal investigation and depending on the popularity of the student in the student body social structure, a lot of them are death threats." Headmaster grimly stated. Now that did get her attention. "We have already one incident when one student was thrown off the third floor stairway down to the second. He is in a new school and I don't want this place shut down anytime soon due to these types of events or for them to get anymore server." Cheshire looked pleased with her mischievious smirk. "Leave it to me if I pass my math examines this year." she offered. Headmaster was taken aback and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I'm afraid I have no choice then. Fine, we have a deal." he sighed as he dismissed them from his office. Cheshire grinned and began thinking of scenarios and motives for the threats. "If I could get a copy of the letters and a list from most to least popular students who have received them, then I can start there." she asked the front desk lady. Ms. Venili nodded and began composing the list as Headmaster was asked to get the letters. "You want to be excused from math exams?" asked Dirk. Cheshire sighed and ran her hair back. "I maybe a genius, but I cannot do geometry or large algebra equations. It took me a while to understand adding fractions when I was younger." she admitted. Dirk had the same issues in math classes so he understood the issue. Ivan stuck a lollipop in his mouth and was given a mountain of papers. "There you are, Ms. Holmes." Ms. Venili said going back to whatever she was doing earlier. The three went to the library before curfew to work or at least try and narrow the suspect from everyone to about fifty people including staff. The warning bell for curfew tolled and they went to their rooms. Ivan and Dirk chose to share a room and walked Cheshire to her room with their papers and notes. "Just set them on the table. Goodnight, boys." CHeshire yawned as she pointed to her desk that was organized with her homework. Ivan set the papers in a nice stack by the desk and left with Dirk. After she closed the door, Cheshire worked on the case and thought of possible people with a bad school record. She first looked up Thomas, but dismissed him when his record looked clean except for teasing girls a lot. A boy named Andy Moriarty in her grade came up on her laptop and she pondered. _"That can't be his family."_ she repeated as she listed him under possible. Cheshire went through everything and fell asleep at her desk. "Cheshire, come on, breakfast!" called Dirk. Ivan picked the lock and they saw papers everywhere and her grooling a corner on her homework for chemistry. Ivan shook her awake as Dirk got her a clean uniform. "Few more minutes, Sherl." she mumbled. Ivan gave her a wet willy. "What the hell? Oh, hey." she snapped with a yawn. They left her to get dressed and waited until she finished brushing her teeth. "Okay, breakfast time." Ivan concluded marching to the dining room. Cheshire yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Dirk made sure she didn't pass out in their first and fourth period while Ivan made sure she didn't sleep for the second, seventh, and eighth periods. Thomas saw her going to sleep in fifth period and got her away before the teacher noticed.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebel Love Song

"There she is. Sleeping in the library." said Thomas. Ivan and Dirk didn't trust him much, but at least he helped them find Cheshire. Ivan had to pour water down her back for her to wake up. Cheshire woke up and slapped him like the crack of a whip. "Don't do that again." she growled. Dirk and Thomas laughed a little and saw a shadow watching them. "Who's that?" Dirk asked. Cheshire was falling back asleep and gave them a list. "You three get to work. I made a deal with Headmaster that if you help me, then you'll get out of an exam that you know you may fail." she said allowing her head fall onto the table she was at. All three boys were the youngest in their families and had sister. Ivan's sister was a spy, so he was told, and he doesn't see her very often. When he does, most of the time he leaves her asleep on the couch. Thomas got them to pick her up and take her to her room while he sorted the papers. A list of names, alibis, and other thing he saw in her work. Ivan and Dirk came back a few minutes later. "Huh, she's been working a lot, hasn't she?" commented Dirk as he picked up a school record. The three got to work questioning victims about the letters and who they think is sending them. In the girl's wing, a shrill scream sounded. A janitor there ran over and saw a student hanging from the ceiling fan inside and her roommate crying and screaming. Cheshire woke up with a start at the scream and ran to the room across from her. "She's being strangled, help me get her down." she ordered hoisting the girl from her legs. The janitor got the girl free and the roommate called the nurse. Cheshire was right and that the girl hadn't been successful in her attempted suicide. The roommate ran out to breathe better and cry a little more. "So, Seb, what are you doing here?" The janitor smiled and took off his hat. True enough, it was Sebastian Moran. "Jim heard you were leaving London and wanted to keep you company as your literature teacher, but he sent me instead to watch your back." he explained. Cheshire rolled her eyes and went back for her much needed nap. Seb smirked and started cleaning the spot he was at earlier. The nurse called an ambulance and they took the girl to a hospital. There after dinner, Headmaster took Cheshire and the boys there to ask questions. "He signed the letter with a sword and a family crest. I tried finding out whose family belonged to the crest, but I received another note saying that he would kill me. I didn't do it to myself. He made me do it." Anna Maria said as a doctor checked her out before leaving. Cheshire saw she wasn't lying and asked her to draw the crest and sword to the best of her memory. Luckily Anna was able to draw a perfect identical crest with her talent of arts. "Thank you, Ms. Korrin. Get well." she said as they left. They sat together and talked during dinner.

"I'll be looking for this crest later tomorrow. My homework is done and I will be sleeping. Disturb me not, boys." she warned. She got up and threw her dishes away. Ivan and the other two followed and went to do their homework in the library together. "Who do you think it is?" asked Thomas. Dirk and Ivan shrugged and kept doing their homework. "Obviously an evil twin." Dirk smiled. Ivan punched him while Thomas snickered. "I say someone with Cheshire's IQ. At least someone who is bored." suggested a voice. Andy Moriarty came from the shadows and sat down. "Andy Moriarty, and you three?" he said. Ivan and Thomas had bad feelings around him and Dirk ignored him. "Are none of your business." Thomas answered. Andy faked being hurt. "Ouch. Okay, well, see you in fifth period, Thomas, and see you in gym, Ivan." Andy left for his room. Thomas and the other two left for their rooms.

Morning came and so did fifth period. "Hello, Ms. Holmes." greeted Andy. Seb was at the door watching the two. "Andy. How can I help you within ten minutes? I have to get to my gym class." Cheshire blandly said getting out of her desk. Andy caught a falling paper ad a book. "I can carry these for you." he offered. Cheshire took them back. "I can manage." she said starting going to her next class. Andy followed. "We're going to the same place. I was wondering if you wanted to join me in London." he asked. Seb tailed them. Jim warned his gunman about his nephew. Jim's sister had given him custody of Andy while she was leaving England for America and a boyfriend. Jim liked Andy and knew he was smart. Too smart. "Hm. You are asking me out?" asked Cheshire. Andy shyly smiled and didn't look. Seb saw that look on his cousins before. Andy was hooked on Cheshire. "Well, if that is how you look at it, yes." he admitted. Cheshire blushed a little and looked at Andy. "Well, I guess pick me up at my room." she smiled. Cheshire knew Andy was smart and he wasn't hard on the eyes either. In fact, he was _very_ nice looking and sounding. Cheshire shot a text to Sherlock and Mycroft before gym.

" _I got asked on a date! It feels weird." -CH_

" _WHAT?!" -MH_

" _Who is he?" -SH_

" _His name is Andy." -CH_

" _Andy…?" -SH_

" _I don't think he has relations, but his last name is Moriarty." -CH_

" _WHAT?!" -SH_

" _No. I forbid this." -MH_

" _I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I have gym now, ttyl." -CH_

Cheshire got off of her school uniform and into her gym uniform. The had to run laps about the gym and she followed Ivan. Andy started running with them. "So, when should I pick you up?" he asked Cheshire. Ivan looked at her and groaned as he sped off. "Uh, before dinner. I have a case I need to work on and homework." she said stopping to breathe. Cheshire hated exercise. Andy needed to stop too so they talked until the teacher called them out. After gym, they parted for their classes.

" _He's not that bad. I can talk to him intellectually on my level." -CH_

" _We still don't like this." -MH_

" _Jim and I are enemies. Moriarty is a rare name so I wouldn't put it past him." -SH_

" _You aren't stopping me. I have a case at school and he's on my list of suspects." -CH_

" _Fine." -MH_

" _Have fun getting yourself near killed. Again." -SH_

Cheshire laughed a little in her win and dredged math class. After classes, Cheshire went to her room to get ready for her date. Cheshire looked at the weather and decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her converse. Andy knocked at her door and he wore casual clothes too. They took a cab out to the city and enjoyed each others company. Seb, Jim, Mycroft, and Sherlock watched them with careful eyes. They didn't even know each other was there because they were focused on the kids. "Okay, I have to confess something. My uncle is your brother's enemy." Andy said rubbing his neck. "It's fine. I had suspension." Cheshire said. Andy smirked and watched her move about the pastry shop they were exploring. Sherlock and Seb were right next to each other faking interest in the macaroons. "Hey, look. They don't see each other." quietly snickered Cheshire. Andy noticed Seb and Sherlock and suppressed a laugh. "Follow my lead." he whispered, "Well, I wonder how my uncle is doing." Cheshire smiled and looked at a cookie. "Well, my brother is a detective and I did tell him about this date." she said going to the macaroons. "Hey, Sherlock." she cheshire grinned. Sherlock looked at her and took off his disguise. "Seb, you too." ordered Andy. Seb followed and Sherlock looked at him. "Why are you following them?" Sdb asked. "Isn't it obvious? To make sure he doesn't kill her!" Sherlock barked. Cheshire bought some sweets and they left the two to fight each other. Mycroft and Jim kept on their tails. Cheshire and Andy sat in the park and talked while enjoying the sweets. "Jim." greeted Mycroft. Jim was seated at a bench with a newspaper. "Mycroft, your sister got the eye of my nephew." he said not looking up. Mycroft took out his boom from a bag. "Well, he did ask her. If he hurts her emotionally or physically, he will not be found again." he warned the lunatic. Jim chuckled and did a sideways glance. "Andy is sort of like me, but he can control his demon side unlike me." Jim said. Mycroft turned to his bookmarked page and began reading. He looked up and saw Andy and Cheshire laughing. "We should get back to the school. Headmaster only wants his students gone until six, remember?" she giggled. Andy stood and helped her up. "Yeah. We should do this again." he suggested. "Saturday I should be free." Cheshire smiled. Andy smiled too and they went to a cab. Jim and Mycroft knew they were going back to the academy. "So it is settled? We break them up?" asked Mycroft. Jim threw away his paper and shook his head. "No, they'll become enemies soon enough. Andy has a gang and they deal certain things. Cheshire will see because she's on a case." The two stared each other down before parting. Seb had to go back to work and Sherlock had to get to his flat to see a way to break them up. Cheshire found Ivan and the other three working and she basically floated to them. She wasn't even focusing on the case. "Earth to Lisa! Hey!" Thomas said waving his hand in her face. Ivan kicked her chair back from her table and she still didn't change or bark. "Someone has it bad." Dirk said poking her with his pencil. Cheshire looked up and dreamingly sighed. "Yeah, Andy is pretty bad." she sighed thinking of how he pranked everyone looking at them and her brothers. "Hey, we going to find out who this family crest belongs to?" asked Thomas. Cheshire snapped back and took his book. She skimmed the pages until she found it. "Williams? Oh, Scott Harrison Junior Williams. I'll investigate him tomorrow." she said texting Andy.

" _Haha, okay, well, I have a test tomorrow. Goodnight, Vixen." -AM_

" _Okay. Goodnight." -CH_

Cheshire blushed at the text and giggled. Ivan called Sherlock because they needed help. He found the number thanks to his agent of a big sister. Thomas sighed and they went to bed. Cheshire isn't in her right mind and this was a little weird. They may know her for a few days, but this seemed new to her.

" _Wait, she's_ _giggling?"_

"Yes. It is kind of creepy."

" _Oi… I have a friend who was called to substitute a teacher on maternity leave. His name is John Watson and he will be your new biology teacher. Though I find it a little unusual that you are taking two sciences."_

"Eh, it is what she chose. I need a biology and she likes science. You should see her homework."

" _My sister is a Holmes. John will be your new teacher for the year and he will keep an eye on Cheshire with you three boys. Don't trust Andy."_

The phone hung up and Ivan sighed. Well, it could be worse in a way.

" _Oh, and if he isn't doing so well teaching, it's because he is a veteran army doctor and I suggested him to the headmaster." -SH_


	3. Chapter 3: Teenagers

Cheshire went into her room and found a note on her desk. Curious as she was, Cheshire was too preoccupied with daydreaming about Andy and doing her homework. It was about one in the morning when she went to bed. Early sunlight went through her window a few hours before the morning wake up bell came. A shadowy figure came through her door and watched her sleep before slipping her a note by the unread one and her homework. Cheshire woke up reluctantly to the morning bell and got dressed. "Another one?" Cheshire picked up the notes with her homework and set them in her bag as she left her room for breakfast.

Her face went pale when she read the notes. They were from a person signing the letters with the crest and now initials. "Anyone know a person with this crest and the initials MM?" she asked the table. Thomas thought as he ate his sausages. "Matthew Magnussen? He's a new kid in my gym class. He's an odd fellow." said Dirk. Thomas saw the boy in question coming to sit with them. "Speak of the devil." said Ivan. It seems they all know him except Cheshire. "Oh, you're in my math class with Fomas here." commented Ivan. Cheshire was still confused as to who the boy was sitting next to her with an odd desire. Andy came over and shoved Matthew out into the next chair over. "Oh, hey." Cheshire greeted with a relieved smile. Andy smiled back and greeted her with a "Good morning, my lady." he said dramatically. Cheshire shook her head giggling as she ate her meal. Ivan didn't like Andy and did what Sherlock warned him off. A bad feeling sat on the back of his neck. Thomas and Dirk weren't the same way and laughed and joked with the others. Matthew was odd though. He just sat there, watching them. It was creepy and no one felt comfortable around him. It was a welcomed relief that the class bell tolled for everyone to be dismissed from the dining room. Cheshire and the boys went to their first class of the day together and it was biology. "Uh. Hello, My name is Mr. Watson. Mrs. Hobbes went on maternity leave and I was called to replace her for the time being." John awkwardly said.

He needed the money and his family needs the better money. "Okay, so where was Mrs. Hobbes in unit one?" he asked. Thomas answered and class began. It was simple and everyone understood John, to his relief. Cheshire was at the top of the class with Andy as usual and John got ready for the next class. Hopefully the next one was just as easy. "So, what do you want to do on Saturday?" asked Andy. Cheshire hummed and thought. What did she want to do. "I would like to get this case done. I have a feeling it is Matthew Magnussen, but I need more evidence and such." she said as they walked. Andy took his turn and hummed. "Perhaps we grab lunch. I can help you if you want too." he offered. Cheshire smiled and playfully bumped into him. "Sounds like a date. See you in gym." she parted going into her literature class. A familiar face shocked both Andy and Cheshire. "Jim!?" "Uncle?!" they said in unison. Jim smiled and put on some reading glasses. "Surprise, Andy. How are you, Cheshire?" the mastermind asked. Cheshire took her seat and pretended not to know Jim as Andy looked dumbfounded. Andy just slowly went out to his math class. Jim just smiled and sat at his desk. Cheshire led the class again and left before Jim could have a word with her. It wasn't going to be easy since Seb became their new gym teacher. They felt like noodles and left exhausted for their classes. Everyone started resenting gym class with Mr. Moran. After classes and showering, everyone met in the library. "I am hating school now. No wonder Sherlock flunked gym class." Cheshire groaned looking through school records of Matthew Magnussen. He had a father named Charles Magnussen, but he was an enemy of the United Kingdom and was killed. Cheshire thought and texted Sherlock and Mycroft.

" _Hey, who killed Charles Magnussen? There's a student here named Matthew and he has relations to this man." -CH_

No replies. Cheshire knew they were keeping something from her and knew she would have to pester them to get her information. Cheshire hacked into the government and looked around. "Are you hacking?" questioned Thomas. Ivan and Dirk were watching as well. "There's something my brothers are keeping from me. I think it could blow this case out of the water and then I will know why Matthew is after me." she explained blandly looking through files. The notes from the previous hours before classes. Everytime she read them it chilled her to the core and made her want to vomit. A corner of the note stuck from her skirt pocket and Ivan took it. Cheshire kept looking and didn't bother fighting for the notes back. "Oh my god." was all Dirk could say. "That's Matthew's hand writing. It is him." concluded Thomas. Dirk puked into a nearby trash can. "You aren't worried?" asked Ivan. Cheshire wasn't listening and kept looking in a file. She nearly screamed when she read the file.

" _I figured it out… This Sunday, we are having a talk." -CH_

Ivan closed the laptop and turned her to them. They saw her face and knew it wasn't good. "I'm going to my room. Talk to Matthew and text me if he says anything." she said rushing out of there. Andy saw her and gave them a confused look when he entered the library. Ivan didn't show him the notes, but said something spooked her bad. "I'll check on her." Andy said leaving. Cheshire locked herself inside and John was trying to get her out. "Mr. Watson, why are you here?" John sighed and was told by Sherlock about Andy. "I'm a family friend." John answered knocking on the door again. A muffled protest came from behind the door. "Lisa, I can't. Sherlock told me to make sure you were okay and so far this doesn't look okay." John said. Seb hid his face and was told to unlock the door. Jim came over and took Seb's hat off and gaped at what they saw.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"I think Cheshire is over her head in this case."

"You. Don't. Say."

Andy went inside and held Cheshire protectively from the pictures that covered her room. Cheshire was curled up in a ball under her blankets trying to hide from everything. John started taking the pictures of Sherlock and Magnussen at their stand off and the gunfire that Sherlock used to kill. There were pictures of Cheshire's family being killed or tortured. Andy wasn't disturbed and kept Cheshire away from the dark pictures. John called Sherlock and the Headmaster about the issue and she was dismissed from tomorrow's classes. Andy got his uncle to call him sick so he could stay with Cheshire. They were a starting couple in the budding school year and Andy felt the need to stay with her. This was grotesque and taboo for them, but this life was enveloping them whole. Cheshire was a sociopath and Andy was a psychopath. They hid behind masks to stay welcomed in society. The way how fast they were around each other was unusual but it was some type teenage behaviour. Andy just stayed there and sat with Cheshire while she tried to hide her shame.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

Andy and Cheshire went into the city for their lunch date and discussed about Matthew. Although they would talk about each other so they could know each other better, Matthew was on both of their minds. "May I join you love birds?" asked Matthew. He intruded without a care and sat next to Cheshire and Andy. Andy looked ready to take his knife and stab Matthew if he didn't let go of Cheshire's hand. "Yes, we do mind. Now leave, Magnussen." said Cheshire. She retreated her hand and looked at Andy to steady him. "Well, we need to talk business. I overheard you two saying that I should hold off until holiday. Good idea and I will." he said eating a chip from Andy's plate. Cheshire scooted away and ate her fish and chips away from Matthew. Andy basically curled around his plate while Matthew ate his dish. Every time they were with Cheshire's friends or on a date, Matthew was there. He stalked them like a predator and knew this would only last a few more months.

The holidays finally came and Cheshire went to her brother's home. "Call Greg, tell him Matthew Magnussen is going to burn the school." she said to Sherlock. Sherlock was busy in his own case, but he texted Lestrade about the boy. Cheshire stole a file from Matthew and was prepared to tell everything she learned. Not so surprisingly did they not take action fast enough and the school burned to a crisp. No one died, but everything was gone. John was working the hospital again and Cheshire had no school. Hundreds of students were school-less and were transferred to other schools. Cheshire was being homeschooled and forbade to see Andy, which was expected by all parties. Cheshire was busy working on finding Matthew before something else happened. "Don't hurt yourself, Mycroft found him in his condo." Sherlock said a week after New Year's. Cheshire groaned and allowed her head to fall on her desk loudly. Cheshire hasn't slept and eaten very well for weeks and it took a massive toll on her. Cheshire wanted to take down Matthew and be the hero like the ones in America and her brothers, but they took all her hard and bribed work and threw it away. "Why was he in My's condo?" she asked after a moment. Sherlock sat on her bed. "Apparently he wanted to see Mycroft. It's getting late and you need to sleep." he said getting up. Cheshire was too exhausted to argue. "Anyone seen Andy? Dirk texted me a week ago that he went off the radar." she asked going to the kitchen. Sherlock followed and didn't want to change the subject to her thought to be ex boyfriend. Cheshire chugged down a bottle of water and wolfed down leftovers she hadn't eaten. "No. I haven't heard or seen a crime from them." he answered. Cheshire sat on the couch and started watching the television. "Cheshire. Bed. Now." he ordered the spiteful teen. Cheshire was more focused on the news as she ate a chicken leg and Sherlock was getting impatient. "Lisa Marie Cheshire Holmes, go to bed!" Sherlock barked loudly. Cheshire didn't listen because the news reporter said something about a plane crashing and a train derailment. She turned the volume up.

" _A major tragedy today in Norway when a plane crashed into a train earlier today. The train was carrying nearly three hundred passengers as the plane carried nearly two hundred. All lives were lost today in the horrific crash. Police are suspecting foul play and are investigating the incident.-"_

Sherlock wasn't one to give up and carried her to her room and sat her on the bed. Cheshire didn't fight him, but went back into the living room to learn more of the issue. Sherlock saw and knew she would sleep with him on the couch if he just stayed there. Cheshire drank another water down and sat by Sherlock on the leather couch. Mycroft came over later and saw them. He smiled and took a picture after giving them a blanket. The flat was getting chilly and Cheshire wasn't looking too good and Sherlock told him about the habits she was forming. This case finding her enemy was getting bad like Sherlock's habits. He shoed away John and Mrs. Hudson so they could rest because he also know that Sherlock wasn't resting or eating again because he was busy looking for another serial killer. This killer was catching Sherlock's fancy and was getting gutsier with his killings. Mycroft wasn't sleeping either because of the crazy kid that broke into his home and broke out of an Greg's car. Matthew was on the streets and teasing Cheshire into a downward spiral of crazy. Mycroft sat down on the couch with them and relaxed for the first time in weeks. The flat was locked and was unusually cold, so Mycroft could allow his guard to be let down and took a nap. The three slept for the whole of the day and didn't care. The day was eventless for them anyway and Mycroft had a day off. It was nice to feel safe when the world held dangerous choices that could mean life or death. Cheshire curled up between her brothers and felt safe. Each of them felt safe sleeping on the couch together.

 _Sherlock and Mycroft were fighting again and it was keeping Cheshire and their parents awake. "You two stop fighting this instant!" Father shouted at his boys. Cheshire was spying again and sighed. Mummy sighed and took her only daughter and her two sons to the kitchen. She made them some hot chocolate and sat them at the table while Mycroft and Sherlock still yelled. Father got into the screaming match and Cheshire was fed up with it. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she yelled above the chaos. Everyone went still and gawked at the furious girl before them. They swore she would combust into fire in her rage. "Why are you fighting at two in the morning?" she growled. Sherlock jabbed his elbow at Mycroft. "Nothing you should worry about, Chessy." cooed Mummy as she handed everyone a hot mug. Cheshire slammed her mug down and put her shoes on. "Where are you going?" asked Father. "On a walk. I'm taking Fenrir with me." she snapped going outside without a coat. The fox was awake and followed his young friend. Cheshire was eight at time and was already acting like an independent young woman. It kind of scared Father at her maturity level. The next hour passed and the fox returned nervous and frustrated. Cheshire wasn't there. Sherlock and Mycroft rushed out with torches to look for her. "Lisa!" called Mycroft. "Cheshire!" shouted Sherlock. Cheshire wasn't there and Fenrir was trying to go in a certain direction. The brothers followed the fox to a ravine. In the ravine, Cheshire was cornered by some wolves and looked injured. Mycroft and Sherlock went down and scared the wolves away from her. Fenrir got down into the muddy ravine, wagging his tail and licking Cheshire lovingly. "I'm fine, Fen. You two have to tell me what pathetic thing you were arguing over." she said wiping the mud and fox spit off her face with her arm. Mycroft stood her up and wrapped his coat around her. "We fought over a government case. One of the parliament members was killed." answered Sherlock. Cheshire scoffed and limped up the ravine, just to slide down the mud. "Weapon, place, and alibis?" she asked trying to climb back up. Mycroft picked her up in his arms. "Gun to the temple, in his home, wife was not home and it looked like he was in a bad robbery. Whiskey was on the counter." Mycroft said as they walked down for a better place to get home. Fenrir and Sherlock followed from behind. "Sounds like he was drunk and he killed himself." she answered thoughtfully. Sherlock wore a smug look as they went on. "He had no alcohol count to be drunk. There was no suicide note." Mycroft said. Cheshire huffed and crossed her arms as she thought._

 _She rested her head on Mycroft's shoulder and zoned out looking at the scenery. "Affair. Wife was having an affair and her lover came to take the competition. He staged a robbery and a suicide. Find the wife, tap her phone, and find the killer." Cheshire suddenly said. Sherlock and Mycroft went into deep thought about it and she may have been correct. "That's hypothesis we haven't thought of. I'll look into it." Mycroft said. Cheshire smirked and sighed. By late evening, they were home. Mummy got Cheshire cleaned up and wrapped her ankle up along with her in a mass of blankets. She also got Sherlock and Mycroft wrapped and cleaned up. They sat on the couch reluctantly at the orders of their mother. Cheshire sneezed and buried in the pile she was wrapped in. Sherlock smirked and poked the mass. Mycroft ended up running a fever and sneezed louder. In fact, all of them ran a fever and were frustrated how that could happen. Cheshire was getting too warm in the pile and kicked them off of her. Cheshire sneezed again and groaned. Within the next two hours, she fell asleep curled in the middle of the couch with her brothers curling around her. Mummy took pictures and set them in the photo book she was making._


	5. Chapter 5: Behind Blue Eyes

Cheshire was alone reading a book while Sherlock and Jon were on a case. Lately, she felt like dark menacing eyes were watching her, so she kept a knife with her at all times. "Well, hello." said a voice. Cheshire whipped her head around and saw Matthew in a dark suit and slick greased hair. Cheshire went for the knife that wasn't where she had it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Looking for this?" he asked holding her knife. Cheshire didn't move and glared at her enemy. "Did you hear what happened in Norway and the serial killer your brother is after? You're very welcomed." Matthew chided all to happily. Cheshire stood and set her book down. A cold fear snaked through her spine and up her neck. "I have more power than Moriarty or any government agency. I won't share it with anyone and you will just have to find me. After all, you are the only genius who knows how I think. I'm sure you'll ditch Andy soon." Matthew casually said as he set the knife down and went to the main door. Cheshire knew that her first relationship wouldn't last long, but she enjoyed every second that came with the fire of rebelliousness. "Why did you break into my brother's condo?" she asked. Matthew turned and smiled. "I'm stronger than you think." he said as he went down the stairs and out the door. Cheshire went to her room and started looking again for where Matthew may go to or is staying in. She would go after him, but knowing the rich, they had private cars and she can't chase a car down. Sherlock noticed that she was working again and her unhealthy habit were coming back. Sherlock was having difficulty locating his serial killer and went to his computer. Both had work to do anyway. The hidden eyes fell on Cheshire again and she looking out her window. Nothing. "Sherlock, do you feel something watching you?" she called from her room. Sherlock stopped to think what he was feeling. "No." he answered back. Sherlock was too busy working on his case to realize that eyes were watching him from the building across the street. Evil, devilish, vicious, and cunning eyes. As if a demon was preying on them. In his condo, Mycroft felt those eyes watching him and took to arms. A nine millimeter pistol was sitting next to him and helped him feel safe to an extent. "Hello, Mr. Mycroft." greeted a young voice. Matthew sat on a chair in front of Mycroft. The eldest Holmes grabbed his pistol and aimed. Only to see his chambers were empty. "I came to say I am responsible of the deaths with the serial killer and the Norwegian tragedy." Matthew smiled as he got up. Mycroft went still with realization. Matthew left each bullet on his chair before he left and satisfaction grew over his demonic features. The Magnussen left for his mansion in the country side and into his study.

Matthew started writing in his journal and devised a deadly plot to end Cheshire and mortally wound her brothers. He hated the Holmes. He wanted revenge for his father. Matthew knows how cliché it is, but he was just a vengeful young man. He watched from his monitors during the next couple of days on how Cheshire was hurting herself from the lack of nutrition and sleep. Sherlock always had bad sleeping habits, but he kept himself fed. Matthew changed the temperature in the flat and grinned as Cheshire began to fall ill. Within the following Thursday, Sherlock caught the killer. Matthew began thinking of something else until he saw that Cheshire was close to his tail. "Sherlock, is Cheshire okay?" asked Mycroft as the two brothers watched their sister type away on her laptop. He came to visit his siblings after catching the small cameras and people Matthew hired to stalk them. At least the being watched feeling was gone, but that didn't stop Cheshire from her hunt for the insane boy. "Cheshire?" called Sherlock. It was like she was in a strange trance and couldn't escape. "Lisa?" Mycroft tried. Cheshire ended up snapping out of it and glared at them. "What?" she snapped. Both were slightly taken aback by her attitude. "I think you need to eat and rest." suggested Mycroft. Cheshire began typing away again after stretching. A sound escaped the device and Cheshire growled as her laptop powered down from a dead battery. "Come on, Cheshire. I ordered a pizza. Take a nap and we'll wake you up when it gets here." Sherlock said pulling her away from turning the charging laptop back on. Mycroft closed it and was concerned by its heat.

Cheshire was too weak to argue and protest as Sherlock got her on her bed. The moment her head hit her pillow, Cheshire passed out. Both men were slightly worried about that and let her be while they ordered the pizza. "Matthew is driving her into a dark area, dear brother." Sherlock listened to his brother's worries and understood the concern. He was concerned about this as well and the heating in his flat had been broken for several days now. Cheshire came to the promising smell of a cheese pizza and nearly ate half of one pie before passing out on the couch with a quarter of crust in her hand. Sherlock went over to her and felt her forehead. He knew a fever when he saw one and felt one. Taking the crust, he gave her a blanket and a pillow. "Mycroft, I heard a massive blizzard is coming. Mind helping me and get some of the shopping done?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft rolled his eyes and started making a list. "You are coming with me, then." he said going out the door. Sherlock reluctantly went with him after asking Mrs. Hudson to watch after Cheshire. Said girl was rolling with a headache and curled up in the warm soft blanket. The storm hit sooner than expected and Mycroft was forced to stay in Sherlock's flat during the great storm after getting their shopping done. "Boys, your sister is having a nightmare. I don't know how you wake her up, but what I'm doing isn't working." Mrs. Hudson warned. Cheshire was twitching and whimpering in her dream as her family tried to wake her up. Sherlock didn't was the lyrics, but he figured out how to play it on his violin. The piece was Circa Mea Pectora by Carmina Burana. The notes and dark tone eased her back into a peaceful state and everyone calmed down. Sherlock remembered the first time he tried it on Cheshire. It was when she was six and she was running a dangerous fever.

 _Cheshire was dreaming something terrible and nothing could wake her up. Father tried singing a song and it worked some. Sherlock listened to his father trying to calm his baby sister and thought. He had no school tomorrow on the account of the blizzard. His parents had to work the next day and he was supposed to watch her. Cheshire seemed to have a lot of nightmares when she was sick, so Sherlock took out his violin when another terror shook her sleeping mind. He hummed the lyrics as he played each note. Amazingly did she stop shivering and relaxed. Sherlock noticed she was awake and quietly sung the lyrics:_

" _Circa mea pectora_

 _Multa sunt suspiria_

 _De tua pulchritudine_

 _Que me ledunt misere"_

 _Cheshire began a coughing fit after reaching a too high a note. Sherlock rushed after setting his instrument down and gave her some water. "What do you dream about that makes you so scared?" he asked. Cheshire laid back down on her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Demons." Was her answer. Sherlock sighed and said there were no such things as demons. Cheshire was still scared by the mere thought and groaned when Sherlock wasn't believing her. Her brother sighed and gave into her scared dark blue eyes. "If demons are real and they come after you, Mycroft and I will protect you, okay?" he gently smiled._


	6. Chapter 6: Fever

The storm was relentless and powerful. Within the first night, London had a power outage. Sherlock kept the fireplace alive though and it was a relief that Cheshire wasn't having anymore nightmares. Mycroft locked her door so she wouldn't sneak away and work in this condition. Knowing her, she probably would when they weren't looking. When the clicks of a locking door sounded, a groan sounded from the blanket that Cheshire was curled under. "You are not getting back to work in your condition, little sister. I would also think the wifi is down on the account of the power outage." said Mycroft. Cheshire rolled on the couch and curled up. She felt too hot and kicked the blanket off, just so Mycroft could put it back on her. Sherlock was thinking as he looked at the fire. Something felt off in his flat. The feeling was getting to him, so he decided to go around and find out what was causing the off feeling. The feeling emanated from his room and opening the door, he saw the devil. "Why are you here, Matthew?" he asked the boy sitting on his bed. Matthew got up and held a blank expression. "Did you enjoy my killer?" he asked. Sherlock didn't answer and knew Mycroft stood behind him. "I am here on business." he said as he took out a laptop. It was Cheshire's laptop and she would hurt someone if they took that. "Tell Cheshire I have enjoyed this game of chess, but she's winning." he said going to the window. "You're cheating our game, Magnussen." Cheshire said as a kitchen knife pinned him to the wall. Cheshire went in and took her laptop away and kicked Matthew's crotch. The boy yelped and held his bruised family jewels. Cheshire didn't even make it to the couch before she collapsed with her laptop on her chest, protecting it from any damage.

Mycroft sighed and got her on the couch, taking her laptop away. Sherlock kept his eye on the wounded kid in his room. No one trusted him and they were stuck with him until the blizzard passes. "Soo, how is she?" asked Matthew. His voice was in a higher than normal octave and he crawled to the fireplace to warm up. Cheshire felt he was too close and kicked him in the head. No one really stopped her from kicking him in the head a second time until he moved far enough from her. Hours passed before Cheshire woke up starving and eating the leftovers from the other nights. "Drink this." Mycroft gave her a little cup with a purple liquid in it. Cheshire was sitting next to the fridge eating food and didn't take the little plastic cup. Mycroft gave her the cup and made her drink the cold medicine. Cheshire chased it down with a soda and laid on the couch again. The headache rolled around her head and made her dizzy. Matthew saw a break in the storm and ran out of the flat. Sherlock shouted and ran after the boy who jumped into a waiting car. Sherlock glared daggers as he remembered the license plate numbers and went back inside. Cheshire was puking in the toilet and her migraine wasn't getting better. Mycroft wasn't sure what to do and just rubbed her back soothingly. Sherlock grabbed a ginger ale and handed it to her with a Tylenol. Cheshire took the medicine and slept on the couch again. Both knew that when she was sick, it was best to let her sleep.

" _Lisa, just relax. School can wait until you're all better." Mummy said getting her feverish daughter to go back to bed. Cheshire was working on something all week and wasn't sleeping at all. She got her pajamas on and passed out cold when her head hit her pillow. The nine-year-old was exhausted and Fenrir guarded her door. Later the fox grew sleepy and crawled into bed with Cheshire. Sherlock came home after a day in university and passed her room before going to his room. He saw the fox and his sister curled next to each other and smiled as he went to his room. All she needed was some rest and food for a couple of days and her immune system kicked the illness out._

Days passed before the storm finally left. Cheshire was back on her feet a few days later and Mycroft finally was able to get home to change into clean clothes and sleep in his own bed. Cheshire was back on her laptop before something strange stood before her in leather, gold, and emerald green. "Hide me, mortal!" the man boomed before turning into an emerald snake and hid in Cheshire's shoe. Thunder boomed outside and Cheshire sort of hopped out of her room and saw a blonde man in armor with a crimson cape. "Have you seen Loki?" he asks.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

Cheshire was in the flat with two Norse gods. One was a snake in her shoe and the other was standing before her with his hammer and an impatient look. "Uh…..Hi?" she managed to say. What do you do when you see two gods in one day while you're looking for your enemy? "Loki, I saw him go here. Where are you hiding him, young one?" Thor asked. Cheshire felt overpowered and reached for the green snake in her converse. Carefully, she grabbed Loki by his head and pulled him out. "Looking for him?" she asked handing him the writhing snake. Thor smiled and reached for the snake when Loki went into his regular form. "Imbecile, mortal!" he shouted as Cheshire punched him in the face. Thor boomed a laugh and grabbed Loki by the ear. "I like her, brother." the blonde chuckled looking at Cheshire. The brunette was texting her brothers, but had no response. "You wouldn't have seen my brothers, have you?" she asked. Cheshire was grasping at straws since her brothers never really told her where they go and what they do. "One has dark curly hair with icy eyes?" asked Loki. Cheshire nodded and was looking for a picture. "The other is the eldest?" asked Thor. Cheshire found a good picture and showed it to the gods. "Aye, we have seen them. Sher of the Lock said to look for a Chess of the Shire." Thor said putting his hammer on Loki's cape to make him grounded. "Ugh, which way did they go and you two stay here." Cheshire said going out the door with her coat. Thor sighed and wasn't one to argue with a Holmes. He's been with her brothers before, but it seems she wasn't aware of that. Cheshire ran down the street and into a girl with purple highlighted ends on her dark hair. "Hey!" the girl said and chased after Cheshire. "Have you seen these two?" Cheshire asked the girl. The girl looked at the photo and shook her head. "No, but you live in the building across the street from me. I'm Ryder." Ryder said looking at Cheshire. "Name's Cheshire Holmes." Cheshire said storming off. Ryder followed Cheshire. "Wanna be friends?" Ryder asked. Cheshire stopped and looked at her. Ryder looked happy and care free. "Uh, sure? I'm going home. Want to meet some gods?" Cheshire asked. Ryder looked confused and followed her into 221b Baker Street. There, the two gods were fighting in ancient Asgardian language. Cheshire sighed and looked at Ryder. "American, new to U.K, and this is strange?" Cheshire asked. Ryder nodded and went over to poke Loki. "Boys, help me find my brothers. I will return the favor." Cheshire said punching both of their faces. Loki looked interested in the favor and smiled. Thor flicked Loki's ear and stood to tower over the girls. "I do not know where your brothers are. They were helping me find Loki when something took them. Sher of the Lock yelled for us to find you and watch you." Thor said looking at Cheshire. The small Holmes tilted her chin up and looked smug. Smirking, she kicked the hammer off like it was nothing. Everyone looked at her and at the hammer. "I just made the coolest friend ever." Ryder smiled brightly. Cheshire smiled and looked at Thor. "Did Matthew have your precious adopted brother." Cheshire asked. Loki nodded and looked at Ryder. Everyone, but Cheshire and Thor, were confused and questioned their sanity. "Well, I'm going to find them, with or without your help. Ryder, if you follow, there is a huge chance you'll die." she warned. Cheshire and Ryder left the flat as the gods followed them out.

They went about London and looked for possible leads. Cheshire texted Greg to keep an eye out for Matthew and her brothers. Everyone stared at them as they searched and it made both girls uncomfortable. They pulled the gods into an alley. "Okay, mind changing clothes? You know, look human?" asked Ryder. Loki sighed and changed into a dark suit lined with emerald. He turned Thor's armor into a dress and Cheshire stifled a laugh with Ryder. "Loki, be serious." Thor warned. The trickster sighed and put Thor in a lighter suit lined with blue and red. They left the alley and found everyone watching them. "Hello." Matthew greeted. Cheshire growled and saw her brothers. It seemed as if everyone was in a trance. "What do you want with me?" she asked. Ryder was confused, but was catching on pretty quickly. "Well, to wound your brothers. I hate your brothers and you know why." Mathew said walking closer to her. "Bit cliché, hm?" she retorted. Matthew chuckled and put a knife to her throat. Thor went to take the knife away, but Matthew took Cheshire and held the blade too close. "Amora the Enchantress, bring the Holmes boys here." Matthew ordered. Loki had a dagger ready and gave one to Ryder. Thor was summoning Mjolnir and the mighty hammer would be there in a few seconds. The emerald dressed blonde goddess came and pulled Sherlock and Mycroft to their knees in front of Matthew. "Let them go, Amora. What does this mortal boy offer you?" asked Loki. Amora smiled and waltzed to him. Seductively she walked around him and giggled. "He offers a kingdom and an army. Those I can't resist, Loki. Oh, and he promised me Thor." She answered going to the taller and more masculine blonde. Cheshire looked at Ryder and held out three fingers. Ryder understood and got ready to try and throw the knife. When one finger became no more, Ryder threw the knife like in the movies she's seen and it landed on Matthew's foot. The boy yelped as Cheshire head butted him and ran off with Ryder. Amora's spell casted army chased after them and left the mind control Sherlock and Mycroft on their knees before Matthew.

Thor flew after them and picked them up to escape the reaching hands. Within minutes, they were in a hotel room away from Matthew. "This is a really weird day." Commented Ryder. Cheshire sighed and sat on a chair. "Welcome to my world." she yawned. Thor was in his armor as was Loki. "What is the deal with you and Matthew?" asked Ryder. Cheshire sighed and explained the issue to every detail. Ryder seemed scared and timid when she got to the part with Sherlock and the gun, but she understood the reasons behind it. Loki and Thor understood the reasons behind it, but Loki seemed to be bored by the story. "You have the coolest life." Ryder beamed. Cheshire just shrugged and sighed as she wrote stuff on the hotel paper pad with a pen. "It isn't grand and I don't get the glory. This is a plan I'm making." Cheshire handed everyone a copy of the plan. They weren't too keen about the crazy idea she made up.


	8. Chapter 8: Stairway to Heaven

Cheshire stood above the Saint Bartholomew's Hospital like Sherlock. Matthew was coming and hopefully this idea of her's is going to work. Ryder met Ivan and the boys and they watched the masterminds at their dance macabre. "You decided to meet? Say 'hi' to your brothers." Matthew chided pointing to her shackled brothers. Cheshire looked at them and tied her hair back in a low ponytail. "You two idiots okay?" she asked. Mycroft nodded as Amora stood behind them. "I'm still surprised your brother, Sherlock, is still a virgin." she said holding his head up. Cheshire glared and stalked around near the edge of the hospital. "Pity that you are a whore." Cheshire grinned. Amora was offended and rushed over to beat Cheshire close to death. "Enchantress, no. She is mine." Matthew said to stop the enraged goddess. Cheshire snickered and winked at her brothers. "Well, go on, kitty, go to your master." she said taunting her with a smirk. Mycroft and Sherlock were cursed and couldn't speak. They made eye contact again and glared at her with confused looks. "What?" the blonde snapped. "You heard me, _whore_." Cheshire taunted. Matthew held a gun up and aimed. "Stop antagonizing her and get over here." Matthew ordered. Cheshire moved her hands in intricate ways and nine bullets appeared in between her fingers. "Looking for these?" she asked with a calm expression. Matthew unclipped the magazine and saw his bullets were in her hands. "You do have a death wish." he said calmly as he set the gun down. "Of course. In the end, to wound my brothers and get the satisfaction in your vengeance, you would have to add me to your list of casualties." she said dropping the bullets one by one. Matthew took out a knife and slowly went to her. "I knew you were a good hunt." he said menacingly. Cheshire looked bored and walked about the roof more. "Pity that the prey turns to the hunter." she said. Matthew swung a fist and missed Cheshire's face. The girl spun as if she was dancing with her hands behind her back and gracefully walked around Matthew. He charged and stabbed her in the side. Sherlock and Mycroft stood up with new energy and tried to go to her, but the spell on them made the two like rocks. Matthew started pushing her off and when she fell, Cheshire pulled him with her. "See you in Hell!" she cried as they fell. "C-Cheshire!" Mycroft managed to shout. Amora saw the two fall to their deaths. Cheshire's blood splatter looked as if she had wings imprinted in the snow and Matthew's seemed to give him devil wings. "Cheshire!" Ivan shouted. A boy from the crowd ran to her and held her head in his lap. Amora was shocked by the episode that played before her and she freed everyone from her spell. The brothers shot down the stairs and to the bodies. They saw Andy holding and crying by Cheshire and her friends were around her. Sherlock and Mycroft shut down completely. They just heard crying and screaming. Cheshire was dead and by doing so, she saved them from being killed by a mad boy. Andy saw them and ran off into the crowd. Sherlock and Mycroft saw her and sat by her still body as doctors and nurses took the bodies to gurneys and tried to see if they could be revived. Sadly it was too late and the damage was done.


	9. Chapter 9: Reincarnate

The next day, Cheshire was on a cold metal slab waiting for an autopsy. Molly smiled softly as Cheshire got dressed and left. "Thanks, Molly." Cheshire said waving as she left. Ivan and the others smiled brightly as she came and they got into a van for Sherlock's flat. They went to her childhood home and set up a surprise for Sherlock and Mycroft. Mummy and Father were the first to know her crazy plan and had set up the surprise for her brothers. Sherlock and Mycroft sat nervous and awkward in front of their parents. How do you tell them that their sister fell off a roof? "Boys, we know about Lisa, but she knew what she was doing." said Father. Sherlock figured out what they were saying and so did Mycroft. "Hey." said Cheshire. Mycroft nearly fainted and Sherlock looked ready to scream. They didn't know what to say or do. "Surprise." she said with everyone one of her friends. Even John and Mary were in it with Greg and their parents. "I have my ways." she said poking Mycroft's head. Her brothers tackled her and caused a dog pile on her with everyone else. Cheshire freed herself and smiled widely. "You are a jerk." said Sherlock as he and John pushed each other off of Greg. "Hey, I could've stayed away for a few years." she said walking around and pulling Ivan and Ryder off of Greg. It was odd, but everyone was okay with it because they knew what she was doing and knew the risks. Cheshire didn't tell her brothers because they wouldn't act or play along with the plan. They all would be killed if they knew. Ryder was buddies with everyone now and it seemed Dirk had his eyes on her the most. "You are grounded, by the way, Chessy." said Father as he picked her up in a bear hug. Cheshire sighed and everyone seemed happy. No one seemed upset with her death scheme and it seemed they expected her to do that. What did she care either way? She survived! "How?" John finally asked. Cheshire looked at him and gave her mischevious smirk. "I'm like my brothers. My secrets have secrets and I am like a cheshire cat. Here and then gone and then back again." she smiled. John rolled his eyes and they all took their leave. It was amusing to Cheshire. To see everyone happy and her brothers dumbfounded. Sherlock and Mycroft were always hard to pull the wool over their eyes. "Boys, Cheshire, I have dinner ready in a few hours." Mummy said. Father set Cheshire down and went to help Mummy with dinner. Cheshire ran from her brothers because they started to try and tackle her even if they were in their thirties. Cheshire ran outside and saw a small group of foxes. They sat in front of her and wagged their tails. "Fenrir had a family." Mycroft stood behind her and the foxes tackled her and licked her. "Off!" she ordered. The foxes jumped off and one small one looked at her and snuggled under her chin. Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked it up to look at it. "Why do these things like you so much?" he asked when it licked his nose.

Cheshire took the kit and held it close. "His name is Skoll." she said petting his head. The fox kit was content and the older foxes seemed to bow and leave. The brothers shrugged and Mycroft grabbed her in a bear hug like her father. Sherlock smiled and picked up the fox so it didn't get dropped. Cheshire tried wiggling free, but Mycroft kept his hold. "Ugh, you guys are acting like teenagers with a little sibling." she complained. Sherlock set the fox on her head as they went to sit her on the couch so they could yell at her about her plan to fake her death. They started a yelling match and she stormed out with Skoll on her head. "Why is it okay for Sherlock to fake his death for _two years_ and not okay for me to do it in two days?" she asked to fox. Skoll was picked up in her hands and he wagged his tail, licking her nose like he did with Sherlock. Cheshire sighed and sat on a boulder. A wolf howled in the distance and they heard snarling. Cheshire looked at the storm warning sky and left for home. Skoll was curled up in her arms and she felt like Fenrir was walking with her again. Cheshire missed that great old red fox. Something bound to her and Cheshire turned to see a great wolf running towards her. "Holy shit!" she shouted as she ran. Skoll woke up and coward in Cheshire's arms in fear. The wolf was massive and it lumbered to her, hunting her with a hungry lust. Cheshire tripped and stuffed Skoll in a hole at the base of the nearest tree. The wolf pounced on her and grabbed her by the hood of her red jacket. "Skoll, go get my brothers!" she ordered the kit. The wolf growled and took Cheshire away with her punching his nose. "Wait, giant wolf…. Crap." she said thinking out loud. "LOKI!" she shouted, hoping the trickster would come and make her owe him another favor.


	10. Chapter 10: Stolen Omen

Cheshire was being dangled from a rock ledge by her hood. The wolf had hung her there and seemed to know her. Cheshire kept to her breathing exercises and stayed calm while the beast preyed from below. Meanwhile, Skoll was running to his new home to grab his mistress' family. It took him a while, but he got there and basically pulled on Sherlock's pants leg. "Sherlock, where's Cheshire?" asked Mummy. They will never mistake the worry and fear their mother had in her voice. Sherlock wasn't a mother's boy, but he loved her either way and to see her so scared was something he hated. Mycroft was the same way and stood up from the table and picked up the fox. Sherlock followed and they ran out. They followed the kit until it lost the scent. Going forward scared Skoll and they went forward anyway.

Cheshire was humming to pass the time and think a way out of this. The wolf growled deeply and barked like thunder. Cheshire stopped with a sigh and watched the wolf prowl. It hopped up on its hind legs and its front paws leaned on each side of Cheshire. The girl sighed and looked below her to measure the distance it took to fall down and not break anything. _"Nope."_ she concluded in her head. It wouldn't help to run if she twisted her ankle like the last time she was chased by wolves. The wolf snarled in her face and bared its teeth. Cheshire looked at it and mimicked its behavior, baring her teeth and growling.

Sherlock and Mycroft saw the cave and heard a thunderous boom escape from its mouth. "Think she's in there?" Sherlock said with a smirk. Mycroft held the same look and chuckled. "What did she get herself into this time?" Mycroft retorted. Skoll whined and pulled his ears back. Sherlock sat the kit on a rock and started walking to the cave. Mycroft patted the fox's head and went to the cave. A wolf howl roared through the cave as they entered. The wolf saw them and slowly stalked forward. Cheshire saw them and smiled. "Hey." she casually said. The wolf growled deeply and lumbered to them with bared teeth. The brothers went wide eyed and jumped behind a rock to dodge a gory and definitely lethal bite. "Hey! Those are my brothers! Only I beat them up!" she shouted. Mycroft sighed and ran outside with Sherlock. The wolf just chased them until they left his cave. A sinister growl stood in his presence while the wolf went back inside. He took Cheshire from the ledge and carried her deeper within the cave. "I'm calling in a favor." Mycroft took his phone out and called someone. An hour later, a jet rolled over there and two passengers were roped down. One was in black with a robotic left arm and the other was in American colors with a shield. "Mr. Mycroft?" asked the colored man. Mycroft shook their hands. "Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, mind getting my baby sister out of that cave?" he asked. Steve tilted his head. "You called your favor from Fury to get your sister out of a cave?" he asked. Mycroft nodded as Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Who are you, smart ass?" asked Bucky. Sherlock introduced himself just when the howl ripped through the sky. "Shit! Shit! Holy shit!" Cheshire repeated as she bolted out of the cave. The wolf went after her as she stumbled down the slope. Steve threw his shield so the wolf would see it and hopefully go after it. Thankfully it did chase after the shield, but Cheshire kept running until she saw it was far from her. "That thing has some freaky obsession with me." she said with a western accent. Steve and Bucky got slightly confused by the fact that she wasn't sounding British. "Either way, the wolf seemed to be angry with me. Reasons I don't know why." she spoke in a Scottish accent. Sherlock was getting annoyed. "One accent, Cheshire." he told the teen. Cheshire rolled her eyes and smiled. "I play dead for almost two days and you guys are already annoyed with me?" she said jumping from accent to accent. Sherlock flicked her forehead and she held back a giggle. "Fine." she groaned in her original accent.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and the two soldiers were thoroughly confused. "I was in New York was war zoned by Loki." Cheshire said as she picked Skoll up. "How many times are you in a life or death situation?" asked Mycroft. Cheshire shrugged and started walking home. "I lost count after five." she said. The wolf saw her leaving and growled. The beast charged for her as Cheshire skillfully climbed a tree. Steve and Bucky charged after it and started punching it. Bucky had a lucky shot and painfully hit its nose. The wolf yelped and ran into its cave to hide. Sherlock and Mycroft had guns ready in case something went wrong. Skoll was gripping Cheshire's jacket as she climbed down. A teen her age was there next to Bucky. "So, that was a big wolf." she smiled going to the cave. "B.J, just don't." Bucky said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. The girl had a large scar on her arm that looked gory and jagged. "What causes a scar like that?" Cheshire asked poking her arm. Skoll sniffed the new girl and wagged his tail. "Secret. Who are you?" B.J snapped. Cheshire introduced herself and B.J didn't laugh at her name. Normally people either laugh or ask for an actual name. "That wolf loomed like Loki's son Fenrir. I know some myths and this one isn't a good one." B.J commented. Cheshire agreed and thought for a moment. "You wouldn't be Death by Broken Spirit on the popular fan fiction site, would you?" she asked looking at the scar again. B.J smiled and looked proud. "Yeah, you read my stories?" she asked. Cheshire nodded with her smile. "I'm Don't Die Easy." she said. The girls hit it off from there and left the men confused and bored with their conversation. Cheshire told B.J about all her near death experiences and B.J shared her's. "Geez, that close?" asked B.J when Cheshire told her about how close she was to being killed by a falling building. "Yup. One more foot and I would've been a pancake." she spoke in her American accent. Sherlock gave Mycroft an annoyed look as they walked. Bucky and Steve went with them because they had other business in England. Seeing a white rabbit, Cheshire and her brothers stopped. "Off with their bloody red heads."

Cheshire woke up with a start and breathed heavily. _"What the Hell kind of dream was that?"_ she thought as she coughed. The dry cold air was getting to her dormant sports asthma. Cheshire was going to the bathroom to get her inhaler when she heard Sherlock puking in the toilet. "I'm getting my inhaler." she said intruding Sherlock's ill state with her presence. She opened the cabinet mirror and took out her inhaler when Sherlock's phone rang. Before he grabbed it, his sister swiftly took it from him.

"Hello, Greg."

" _Is Sherlock there, Lisa?"_

"Incapacitated at the moment. Case?"

" _There's another killer out. I would prefer Sherlock on this."_

"Sherlock has the flu that's been going around. I can take his place temporarily."

" _Okay, well the crime happened down Baker Street. Just look for us."_

"Ta."

Cheshire texted John to let him know what was happening and left with her backpack. Cheshire passed by her books on mythology, World War Two, and a newspaper about the Avengers on the coffee table on the way out. Sherlock groaned and got up. His body yelled at him to sleep and his stomach growled wantonly to go back into the bathroom. Cheshire was out of the building by the time Sherlock landed on the couch. Sherlock saw her inhaler on the table, unused and ready to help. His phone laid next to it.

" _Get back here and take your inhaler." -SH_

" _When I catch the killer." -CH_

" _It isn't that bad anyway. I'm okay." -CH_

Sherlock hated arguing and knew it was futile to continue further. Cheshire learns from her mistakes and doesn't think much about them besides their lessons. Sherlock knew that and he let her be. John came an hour later and saw Sherlock was asleep on the couch. It seemed the pale slender man was having the oddest of dreams as he twitched and turned. "Oi." John sighed looking at the thermometer.

Cheshire coughed and cleared her throat as she looked at the bloody scene before her. The body was basically in chunks and some parts were missing. A leg was gone as sas the head. The arms were in an odd position as was the torso. "What do you think?" Lestrade asked. Cheshire examined every detail and looked closely at the one foot. "The killer will strike again. The body parts of the next victim will be in a different position. If I'm right, there will be a cross." she said going under the police tape. Donovan coughed under her breathe "Freak". Cheshire started coughing and slightly bent forward. She started going home. "Where are you going?" Greg asked. "Home. I need my inhaler." she managed to cough. Cheshire ran to her flat against her asthma's will and quickly took her inhaler. Sherlock was in the bathroom again and John was in the kitchen. "You alright?" he asked going to her. Cheshire was coughing less and nodded. "I have a variation of asthma that doesn't act up as often. I only learned that I had it when I played football in elementary school. It is very dormant." she said clearing her throat. John understood took some water to Sherlock while Cheshire began on the case she took from Sherlock. All day she was at the computer until a nun knocked on the door. "It's open." Cheshire said not looking at who entered.

"I have a missing person. I was hoping this was the home of-"

"It is. I'm his sister. Name is Cheshire Holmes, Mother-?"

"Mother Elizabeth."

Cheshire offered the nun a seat in the client chair and turned from her laptop. The nun was obviously scared. _"Early fifties, walked here, knows what may have happened to her missing person."_ Cheshire deduced in her head. Mother Elizabeth let a shaky sigh out and took a deep breath in. "Father Gregory has been missing for a few days. I don't want to believe it, but I was given a note during mass saying he was dead and hung on Baker Street. I never believed it, but the lights down the street beg to differ." she said very quietly. Cheshire hummed and looked out the window. "Did you know who passed the note?" she asked. The nun shook her head and heard Sherlock and John yelling. "Don't mind my brother and his friend. Sherlock is just stubborn and even more so when he's sick." Cheshire sighed taking Mother Elizabeth outside where it was quieter. "If Father Gregory is killed, then find the killer. Here is the note I was given, I believe it will help. I will pay you anything." Mother Elizabeth said putting the note in Cheshire's hands. Cheshire shook her head and thought for a moment. "No, I will not take money from the church. This job is on the house." she said. Mother Elizabeth smiled greatly and hugged the small teen. "God bless you and your family. May God help your brother's illness." the nun said as she left. Cheshire got back inside and continued working. "Who was that?" asked John. He ended up just letting Sherlock pass out in the bathroom after getting some cold medicine in him. "Mother Elizabeth. Wants to know who killed the man down the street and if he is Father Gregory. If he is, catch the killer. Either way I'm obliged to catch the killer." she said typing away on her laptop. John took to Sherlock's and started working with her. "Look at missing persons. Tell me if anyone new went missing." she ordered. John just went along with it and made a list on a pad of paper. "Did you say a Mother Elizabeth?" he asked looking at one report. Cheshire nodded and didn't look away from the screen. "She's been missing for a month." John said. Cheshire looked up and hummed. She took out the note Mother Elizabeth gave her and read what was scribbled on it.

" _With that, the angel stood before the Devil. Fear was hidden in her cold iced eyes and the Devil just grinned. 'What a wee thing. Surely you never thought of the Hell Hound?' he asked."_


	11. Chapter 11: Coffin

" _So I'm not given up_

 _Won't let you suffocate me_

 _You find your Hell is home_

 _I don't owe you anything_

 _You'll only die a dream forgotten_

 _I've got my pride so hear me sing_

 _I'll never let you steal my coffin!"_

Cheshire thought better when she blasted her music in her ears. The song bled from her room and was worsening Sherlock's headache. "Her taste is sort of dark in my opinion." Mycroft commented as he leaned on the doorway with his umbrella. Sherlock grumbled and drank down some tea. His cold was turning into a fever and he hated when his transport betrayed him with biology. Cheshire finally came out to get some water when she saw her brothers. Ever so slowly she went back to her room to pause her music. when she came back out, her phone was paused and on the charger. "Any progress?" Sherlock asked. Cheshire shook her head and decided to drink a soda. "I'm stumped on the story. What does a Hell Hound have to do with anything?" she asked. Cheshire drank her can dry and crushed it before throwing it in the recycling bin. "Let me see the paper." Sherlock coughed. Cheshire gave him the paper and sighed. Sherlock skimmed through the writing and coughed again. "Take John and go to Baskerville." he said handing her the paper. Cheshire sighed and didn't call John. Instead, she grabbed Ivan and the boys after calling them to pack their bags. "Hey, Cheshire." greeted Dirk. Cheshire greeted them and they took the train to Baskerville. They caught up to one another and joked around. "So, why call us together again to go on a case?" Ivan asked. Cheshire explained the case to them and Sherlock's Hell Hound story. It was as simple as Cheshire could explain it and they seemed to understand. "Either way, we need to save some clergy members." Cheshire said sipping a cup of tea. "Hm, I know a Father Gregory and a Mother Elizabeth. They went missing a month ago." said Thomas. They discussed what possibilities and what to do if they found the man responsible. Seb took a seat behind Cheshire and her friends after making a call. Pulling up a newspaper, he started thinking.

They got off the train late that night and went to the hotel rooms Mycroft paid for them. In the morning, they went on a hound hunt. Cheshire had all of the information from Sherlock's closed case thanks to John's blog. "What if they are being held in the church?" asked Dirk. They had no clues on where to go and Cheshire was stumped. They went to check out the church and saw the stain glass. One held a knight with a halo stabbing a hound with the Devil looking at him from below. "We're in the right place. Look everywhere for anything unusual." Cheshire said hopping on the stage. Thomas went up to her and raised her hand. "Found something." he joked. Cheshire rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She examined the podium and looked for anything out of the ordinary. Ivan felt something drip on his face and wiped it away as he looked up. "Uh…" Dirk looked up and saw the limbs hanging from the ceiling. There hung the head of Father Gregory with his eyes gouged out. "Wait, do you see that?" asked Thomas. The ceiling looked like it had words in blood. Cheshire took out a notepad and laid down, looking at the words where the boys stood.

" _To where the little angel stood there and looked below to where the people carried on. Her family took his first flight there and the devil that haunted him was shot there. To some unknown mercy, the angel and devil rose again and now they continue their battles."_

"We need to go to the hospital. Call Greg and tell him I found the rest of the body. I'm going back to London." Cheshire hurried. Ivan and Dirk left Thomas and they ran after her. "Wait, who is doing this?" asked Dirk. He was hoping she knew because he wasn't sure he could handle this case anymore. "I have ideas, but I'm not sure." she said as she went to the hotel. That night, she was back in London and passed by Molly on the way up to the roof where she found Andy tied to a pole and a sock stuffed in his mouth. A note was tied to his arm. "Andy!" Cheshire rushed to untie him and read the note. Molly helped her and cut the ropes with a scalpel she carried with her. The young Moriarty was bloody and beaten, but he managed to smile when he saw her. "Hey, Vixen." he said. Cheshire helped him to the ground and ripped the note off his arm.

" _Soon, the devil came to play."_

Molly froze as she looked down the barrel of a gun. "Cheshire,


	12. Chapter 12: Evidence

A gun clicked. Everyone froze. "Well, the tables have turned. Last time this happened, my father was at the bad end of a gun with your brother at the trigger." said Matthew. Cheshire stood up and slowly turned. Matthew held the exact gun Sherlock used and had a dangerous look in his eyes. Cheshire pulled out her pocket knife and twirled it in her fingers. "Molly, get Andy medical attention down stairs. Call no one." Cheshire ordered walking around to get away from the gun. Matthew followed her and ignored Molly and Andy. The two got away just before a bullet was fired and a knife was thrown. "Cheshire!" Andy ran back with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. Cheshire and Matthew were on the ground bleeding and holding wounds. Cheshire was holding her bad shoulder and Matthew had a knife sticking out of his abdomen. Molly called for help as she noticed Cheshire standing. "I'm fine." she said going over and dragging Matthew to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Next time, I won't miss your heart." she hissed in his face. Matthew just grinned and the two walked down. All three unusual kids went to get their wounds fixed up and cursed at each other in Latin while they were in the same recovery room. Molly called Sherlock and Mycroft to pick their sister up when they saw her with Andy. Cheshire was writing on his cast while he whispered in her ear. Matthew was trying to ignore the love birds and saw the brothers. "What is it with you and your left shoulder?" Andy asked trying to walk with the crutches. Cheshire helped him and ignored her brothers. "Jim was right. Follow the evidence, Cheshire, and find Andy." Seb said walking in. Andy groaned and kissed Cheshire's cheek before he left at Seb's call. Matthew rolled his eyes when Greg came and clapped the cuffs on Matthew. Cheshire wasn't able to get her knife back, but she did earn a grounding for acting without backup and getting shot for the second time in the same area. Cheshire did group chat with Andy on her computer while she was stuck in the flat.

" _I hate this damn cast." -AM_

 _"I know. Don't use a sledge hammer, trust me."-CH_

" _Okay then? Why?"-AM_

" _I had an arm cast when I was younger. Didn't like it and tried to get it off. I ended up getting it off with a bone saw I took from the hospital I got the cast from." -CH_

" _Ha ha ha." -AM_

Cheshire smiled and kept typing. She wasn't able to help on anything and was told to stay in her room. Of course she would rebel, but she wouldn't just yet. Not after the fact that Molly dragged Sherlock out of his flat to drag her home and that he fell asleep in the taxi and she had to drag him inside the flat. The humiliation was payback enough, so she was fine with staying in her room talking to Andy. When she was done, an idea had formed in her head. "If Sherlock has a Mind Palace, then I can create a Mind Field." she said quietly to herself as she leaned back in her chair. Cheshire let her mind wander until she saw herself in a field with a few large old oaks. One had a heart, one had a book, and another had no marking. Cheshire lost herself in the field and felt away from reality. Sherlock passed by her room and saw her in the state. Sherlock was feeling better since his nap and the medicine Molly suggested him. He wasn't throwing up since the other day when he first got sick. Sherlock looked at his phone and saw a text from Jim.

" _Tell your sister to stop talking to my nephew. It is going to hinder our battles if we find them snogging somewhere." -JM_

The thought of Cheshire doing that haunted his mind and he quickly deleted that. Sherlock didn't respond and didn't know why Jim had his number. He could care less anyway. Sherlock took a sip of his tea and thought for a few moments. Cheshire saw him slipping into his Mind Palace and smirked while she uncapped a sharpie.


	13. Chapter 13: Knives and Pens

Sherlock came from his Mind Palace with Cheshire sitting with a sharpie. Sherlock went to the restroom to clean off his face. Luckily the ink was still fresh and he was able to clean the images off his face. Cheshire was obviously bored and she would do things like this when she was bored. "Come on. There's a case and I want you to stop talking to Andy." Sherlock said getting his coat and scarf. Cheshire got her coat and shoes on before she had to chase her brother down. Andy texted her while she walked next to Sherlock.

" _Hey, Vixen. I'm at the crime scene you are traveling to. Look for me, love." -Am_

Cheshire smiled with a little blush and started walk slower. Sherlock grunted and took her phone. As soon as he saw the texts, he deleted the number and gave Cheshire her phone back. She knew the number by heart and replaced the contact under a false name as they walked along. They got to the crime scene and started work. Sherlock was doing all the work like usual and Cheshire was texting Andy. "Teenagers." Donovan scoffed. Cheshire rolled her eyes and looked around. Sherlock took her phone and stuffed the device in his pocket. "Will you stop that?" he asked. Cheshire grunted and looked at the body. Sherlock took the case file from Lestrade and dragged his kid sister back to the flat. "you need to stop talking to Andy. He's not good for you and he could get you hurt." Sherlock said sitting her down. "Isn't that my choice if he's bad for me?" Cheshire remarked as she pick pocketed her phone back. Sherlock thought for a moment about that. That was a good point. "Mycroft is inviting us to dinner. We're discussing this with him." Cheshire went to her room and started writing with her music blasting from her blue tooth speaker she ordered over the internet.

" _Alone at least we can sin and fight_

 _I've lost faith in this blurring light_

 _Stay right here we can change our plight_

 _Storming through just to spite what's right"_

Sherlock went into her room and turned the volume down to a reasonable level and left her to her writing. Cheshire stayed like that until he got her to the town car where Mycroft waited. "You are seriously talking to that psychopath still?" he asked looking at her. "As I told Sherlock, it should be my choice if he is not right for me." Cheshire said looking at both of her brothers dead in the eyes. Sherlock's phone made a noise. "What was that? Sherlock have a secret?" she said in a sickly sweet tone. She snatched the phone off the table before Sherlock could grab it. "Who's Irene?" she asked reading the message. Sherlock took the phone back and read the message before responding. "No one." Sherlock answered. Mycroft decided to get back to the previous conversation. "I agree with you on the matter, Cheshire. You can have a month with Andy." Mycroft said. Sherlock gave him a look until his phone gave him an answer.

" _She is right. Also, if we go with her on this, she may give him up. You know how rebellious she is." -MH_

Sherlock had to go along with this. After dinner, they departed for home. Sherlock and Cheshire came home to a tornado in their flat. Men were everywhere in black. Each had a knife. Cheshire had a pen. "Look, there they are!" shouted one man. Cheshire saw an opening and jabbed the pen in a man who charged at them. Unfortunately for the man, the pen broke. Even if the pen didn't break, he wouldn't be able to take it out. The other men came towards her and Sherlock fought some of them receiving some cuts and gashes from the knives. Cheshire used another pen and took the knife from the first guy to fight off the rest before something blunt hit her head. "Pity, she has skill." said a girl. Sherlock saw and was knocked out next. They woke up in a dark room tied to chairs. "William Scott Sherlock Holmes and Lisa Marie Cheshire Holmes, it really is a pleasure to meet you." said the man who knocked them out. A girl Cheshire's age stood behind him like a cat. "My name is Henry Blackwood and this is Kate, my daughter." Blackwood said. Cheshire and the girl looked at each other as if they hated each other on sight. Sherlock had a bad feeling and saw the look in Cheshire's eyes. Blackwood saw and seemed to feed off of the situation. "See, you two will help me get something my daughter and I want. We just need your brother." the man said. Cheshire scoffed. "Who did Myc piss off now?" she exaggerated. Blackwood went up to her and smacked her. "You won't speak unless spoken to, understand?" he said with a venomous voice. Cheshire coughed and saw a glint in the corner of her eye. She didn't cry out when a cold blade was lightly dragged across her skin. It wouldn't scar, but it would hurt. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Sherlock demanded.

Kate giggled and did it again. "She deserves this because she took away my Andy." the crooked black haired girl said. Cheshire looked at her and growled. "He's not your's, he's mine!" she growled. Kate dragged the knife across again and added a smack. "Andy Moriarty was never your boyfriend! He and I are betrothed!" Kate growled back. Sherlock saw the gold ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Those rings were uncommon and they symbolize betrothal. "See?" Kate said lifting an eyebrow as she showed Cheshire the ring. Cheshire swung her head forward and collided with Kate's. Blackwood pulled them apart and punched Cheshire square in the jaw. "Stop it!" Sherlock demanded. Cheshire was out cold and blood dripped from her knife wounds and a busted lip. "I will, once I get what I want." Blackwood coldly said as he dialed a number. Kate lifted Cheshire's face. "Daddy, I'm going to take her to play." she said untying Cheshire and having a man carry her into another room. "Don't kill her." Sherlock heard under Blackwood's breath. Cheshire was in chains and felt a concussion form. Kate was a true psychopath and started a relentless beating. Cheshire was kicked around and beaten before she even woke up to see what was happening. Sherlock could here the fighting and heard Cheshire losing. "Your brother won't answer. That isn't good for you." Blackwood said as he shoved Sherlock into a dark hole. The chair busted and Sherlock felt something break. For what felt like forever, Cheshire was thrown in the hole. Sherlock saw in the dim light, blood and bruises. Cheshire was conscious and groaned when Sherlock felt her shoulder. The bandage was torn off and a stitch opened. The stitches would be taken off the following week, but this wasn't good. Cheshire managed to stand and seemed to finally take notice of the situation. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked when she sat down. Cheshire wiped the blood from her lip. "I think I have a concussion." Cheshire answered before passing out from pain and blood loss.

"Daddy, when will I get Andy?" Kate asked. Blackwood dialed the same number. "As soon as I get the government wrapped around my finger, sweetheart." He answered. This time the phone was answered. "Mr. Mycroft Holmes, I have your precious siblings."


	14. Chapter 14: Carry on Wayward Son

"Ms. Diana, why are you here?" asked Cheshire. The woman was in tears in 221b Baker Street and it was a good thing Sherlock was out. "My fiancé, David Joanna is dead for a year now, but I think my home is haunted by his spirit!" Diana hysterically exasperated. Cheshire made a face and sat her down. "And you're here because?" Cheshire questioned. Diana sniffled and looked beside herself. "Okay, my fiancé loved animals and worked at the local aquarium as a marine biologist. He specialized in marine birds, like penguins." Cheshire held back a laugh. "How did he die?" she asked. Diana blew her nose with a tissue Cheshire offered. "He drowned in the penguin tank. Police suspect foul play because he was shoved underwater and drowned." Diana said. Cheshire took the case and began looking at how ghosts work as she ordered a ouija board for the heck of it. Sherlock came home exhausted and flopped on the couch. Cheshire got him some tea as she poured herself a cup and held back a laugh. "Sherlock, I have an appointment at the aquarium and I need your assistance on a case." Cheshire said clearing her throat. Sherlock took a sip of his tea and sighed. "When?" he asked. Cheshire told him and got ready. After an hour nap, Sherlock got up and took Cheshire to the aquarium. There, she went to see the head biologist at the arctic life exhibit. "Hi, Cheshire Holmes. I'm the one who called you about Dr. Joanna." she said going to the doctor. "Oh, hello. I'm Doctor Herndon. It was a sad day for everyone when David died." said Herndon. He told her everyone equivalent to the police report and she ruled him out of the list of suspects. "You said he died in this exhibit?" Sherlock said. "Uh, yes. The police found marks on his neck. They think he was forced to drown." Herndon said looking at a penguin. Sherlock knew why Cheshire brought him here and didn't like it. "Thank you. David's ex fiance asked for my services and want's to find out who killed her husband." Cheshire said shaking his hand. They left the aquarium and it was amusing to the youngest that her brother couldn't say a certain word. "So what did you think of the scene?" she poked. Sherlock looked at her. "The penglins were noisy. It is a cold case so the scene of the crime was cleaned up of any evidence." Sherlock said. Cheshire smiled and held a laugh back as they got into a restaurant.

"How come you can't say that?" she asked looking for something on the menu. Sherlock didn't answer and looked at the menu to ignore her. Cheshire would get him later and ate her meal. Afterwards they went to the flat and Cheshire opened her ouija board to head to Diana's place the next day. Sherlock had his back to her while he tried sounding the word 'penguin'. Cheshire went to get a candle from her room and saw him. "What are you doing?" she asked with an amused look. "Nothing." he said going to his computer. Cheshire knew what he was doing and snickered as she went to get her lighter and candle. Sherlock saw the lights go out and a candle with a ouija board on the coffee table. "What?" Cheshire asked looking at him. "What are you doing?" he questioned. Cheshire put the paddle on the board. "Talking to David. Is anyone here?" she called after answering Sherlock's question. The paddle moved slowly to 'Yes'. Cheshire looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. Sherlock rolled his and looked at the board. "Who are you?" he wanted to see reason in this but when the board spelled out Charles it made him numb. He wasn't about to admit he was afraid of a ghost. A book was thrown and it hit Cheshire in the face. "Ow!" she yelped rubbing her forehead. "Take out your grudge against me, Magnussen, not her." Sherlock snapped. Cheshire was figured out who Charles was. _"Matthew will get my revenge. I will be leaving, but be warned: Two people close to you are dying and they won't worry you. Good luck."_ Cheshire wrote the letters down and made the sentence out. She furrowed her brow and thought what that possibility meant. Something hit her again from behind and she saw a large dark figure looming at her. Cheshire put the board away and blew the candle out before going to bed. Sherlock didn't see the figure walk into her room and kept to the case if Davin Joanna. Cheshire got ready for bed and didn't sleep. The figure stood at the foot of her bed, watching her without a face. Cheshire went to the living room to watch t.v to ignore the specter but it wasn't helping because a hand was on her shoulder. She jumped at how cold it was and the figure was even closer. Cheshire jumped off the couch and looked for a pen. "What are you doing now?" Sherlock asked. "You don't see that thing behind the couch?" she whispered as she drew a cross on her arm. Sherlock saw nothing and sat her on the couch that she was suddenly terrified of. "Can you draw it?" he asked giving her a note pad. Cheshire made quick work of her drawing and gave it to Sherlock. It was a dark ominous figure with red eyes. Sherlock was skeptical that a ghost was invited in the flat and was watching his sister. "I didn't even think that they were real, but this is different." Cheshire said as she kept her voice steady. Sherlock wasn't believing until he saw the thing with his eyes. That was the case until he was thrown into the wall that he normally shot at when he was bored. Cheshire went wide eyed and couldn't believe what she just saw. She went to the kitchen and poured salt at Sherlock's feet. He was released from the wall. "What just happened?" John asked at the door. Cheshire looked like she saw a ghost and Sherlock was in a stunned state.

John was pushed down the stairs, but ran back up in one piece. "Sherlock, what did you do?" he questioned. Cheshire was texting someone. Within the late hour, Mother Elizabeth was there with a book. "Thanks." she said. When the Mother went missing and Cheshire was released from the hospital, she was found in the basement of an abandoned factory. "You have a demon in your flat?" the nun asked looking in a specific corner. "My bad." the teen admitted. John was surprised that she took the humiliation of a mistake. Sherlock and Mycroft would never be caught dead admitting a mistake. He guessed that she was even more different than her brothers than he originally thought. "He is a strong one. What did you do, child?" Mother Elizabeth asked. Cheshire sighed and answered the question. "That would do it." the nun breathed and she started the late night cleansing. Everyone saw the black figure and gaped as it got closer to Cheshire. Before it was banished back to where it came from it patted her head and spoke " _Angel, how you fell with your family wounds all._ " Cheshire was confused and watched great wings spread wide and with that, it was gone. Nothing was there anymore. "That was simple enough. Read this if he returns and then call me." the nun said before departing. She wrote down a scripture and gave a copy to Sherlock and Cheshire. Cheshire went back to bed and didn't sleep easily. Sherlock was the same way and he thought back about his first talk with Cheshire about demons and angels. John had went back home since what he lost wasn't there.

" _But, Sherlock, what if they're real?" she asked. Cheshire was a little six year old and was done reading a book written by a prestigious professor of mythology. Sherlock was finishing his history homework for his teacher in university. "Cheshire, they aren't. You're smart enough to know that." he answered. Cheshire huffed and curled up in her chair. "You just don't see them. I saw a girl my age in an outfit commonly seen in the Victorian era. I did research and this place was owned by a family whose little girl died from smallpox." she debated. Sherlock had lived in the house his whole childhood and has never seen a ghost in the area. Sure some of his things were put in places he didn't originally placed them in or on, but it wasn't tangible proof of a spirit. Sherlock gave her a look and sighed. "What if a demon comes here?" she questioned. Sherlock saw some fear and curiosity in her eyes. He felt he needed to make her feel safe. "Then Mummy, Father, and I will protect you." he said. It looked like it worked a little, but something in her eyes was different. "But, the man behind you says he will protect me." she said pointing to the door. Sherlock saw nothing and got a little frustrated. "What is his name?" he knew he needed to get to her level. "Risol." she said with concentration. "Ri-zo-el." she said slowly to get the name right. Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. "Rizoel says he understands that you don't believe in him." she said leaving Sherlock's room and went to the kitchen. Cheshire reached for an apple and the peanut butter jar, but they were too high. She climbed on a chair and got the peanut butter and slipped on a dish rag. A force caught her and stood her up right on the ground and gave her a ruby red apple in little slices on a place. "Thank you, Rizoel." she smiled upwards as if she spoke to a tall man. Sherlock couldn't believe his eyes and chose to believe he was seeing things. When dinner was called a couple hours later, Cheshire showed her drawing of her and Rizoel to Mummy who hung it on the refrigerator. Sherlock and Father were sort of impressed by how well and detailed the drawing was and decided that Rizoel was just an imaginary friend that would soon take its phase through._

Cheshire sighed and rolled in her sleep. "Rizoel? Where have you been?" she whispered. She believed in angels and demons, among other things. When her guardian angel left years ago, Cheshire felt a little alone. "Heaven needed a general to hunt the demons?" she whispered. Something pulled her blanket up and a warmth made her feel safe. A tall man with dark hair and forest green eyes sat in her desk chair. "You need to get some sleep. I'm going to talk with your brothers." Rizoel said as he went through the door. He was in dark blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A gold necklace with a cross was hung around his neck and over his white shirt. The blazer and trench coat he wore hung on the chair he was previously sitting. "William?" he asked Sherlock. Said man turned to see the other and became territorial. "Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned. Rizoel introduced himself and explained how he got there. Sherlock didn't seem to followed. "You thought I was your sister's imaginary friend." Rizoel sighed, "I came to warn you of a coming danger that puts the whole of England in danger. You, Mycroft, and Lisa will be in the eye of the storm. I will help you, but this battle will be deadly." Sherlock blinked and he wasn't there anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: You Give Love a Bad Name

Mycroft was at the office late and was ready to have a small dinner and got to bed when he heard great wings flew threw his window. "Mycroft Holmes?" Rizoel asked. Mycroft sighed and knew who it was. "Rizoel, nice to see you again." he greeted. Rizoel took a seat with Mycroft at the dining table. "I came to warn you about a coming storm. I will be there to help you and your siblings." Rizoel said as he took a sip of tea that was set out. Mycroft rubbed his eyes with one hand tiredly. "Will this storm kill?" he asked. Mycroft didn't want to lose his brother again or his sister the first time. "Possibly. You know your sister is able to see the dead or thing such as myself?" Rizoel asked. Mycroft nodded and went to get the leftovers he warmed up in his microwave. "The enemy will want her." Mycroft sighed and sat down, rubbing his face. "What is it with people kidnapping my sister?" he asked rhetorically. Rizoel wasn't sure what Mycroft meant and tilted his head in confusion. "I will be here to ward off the enemy, but it is your job, as well as your siblings, to stop the storm." Rizoel said as he stood. Mycroft yawned and heard the wings fly away and Rizoel wasn't there. Sherlock went to check on Cheshire and was sort of calm seeing her asleep. Not being able to sleep himself, Sherlock kept working on the David case to find out that he was supposed to receive a great promotion in the aquarium.

" _Go arrest a Doctor Herndon at the aquarium. He killed David Joanna."-SH_

" _Sherlock, for God's sake! It's three in the morning!" -Lestrade_

" _I have evidence that he killed David Joanna. Don't arrest him now, the aquarium isn't even open."-SH_

" _For God's sake, I know that!"-Lestrade_

Sherlock sighed and watched the sun slowly rise over London. Cheshire slowly woke up to hearing the wings she remembers from being a little kid. "I forgot my coat and it's cold out." Rizoel smiled. Cheshire rolled her eyes and curled back into her blankets. Rizoel missed the smart-ass little human he watches over. He watched the sun rise over London and kept the demon from earlier away. Sherlock went to use the loo when he saw Rizoel in Cheshire's room. "Get out of my flat." he quietly ordered. Rizoel just came out of her room and sat in Sherlock's chair, watching the stars fade in the sun's glory. Sherlock told Rizoel again, but ended up in a verbal match with an angel. Cheshire woke up and stood between them. Sometimes, she found it good to be five foot one. She yanked both their ears down to her level. "Please do shut up. I was sleeping and it's five in the morning. Rizoel, how about you get David out of Diana's flat for me?" Cheshire said quietly in their ears. It was a dangerous tone and they knew she had a hidden threat. "I'll be back shortly." Rizoel said before disappearing. Cheshire let go of Sherlock's ear and went back to bed. Sherlock knew her well enough that she won't go back to sleep, but she would probably day dream scenarios or imaginary adventures. Later that morning, she came out and ate some toast. John came over exhausted. "Mind if I take a nap on the couch?" he asked. Sherlock ignored him and he took it as a yes. The baby was a tiring job and Mary was able to take care of the child while John left early for work. Well, the hospital knew how tired he was getting and gave him he week off with pay. John didn't tell Mary because he goes to Sherlock's flat to take a nap. By noon, Cheshire was out of the flat to go get some lunch. "You have a question?" Sherlock asked. John sat up and yawned. "I know you've been living with your sister for several months, but it's been bugging me." John started, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?". Sherlock didn't want to tell him the multiple reasons why she was sent to America and why he didn't tell his best friend. "I didn't see it was important." was his answer. John knew he had his secrets and Sherlock would open up to him later. "Why was she sent to study in America?" John asked hoping for a different answer. Sherlock laced his hands together and rested his elbows on the desk with his head on his knuckles. "Mycroft and my parents had their reasons." He answered.

John could tell that Sherlock didn't have much a say when Cheshire was sent away. "Just, tell me one reason." John said looking at Sherlock. Said man looked in his eyes with his ice blue. "I was using again at the time and Mycroft caught her with a needle. Cheshire knew what it was holding and she just wanted to study it with my microscope and such equipment." he snapped. John knew he hit a pressure point and back away from going any further. "Cheshire was forced to go. I was getting clean so she would stay, but Mycroft feared I would relapse. After she was gone for the second year, I did relapse because I thought I lost something." Sherlock oddly admitted. John started feeling awkward, but also felt that he needed to talk to someone about this. Sherlock sighed and knew what he said. "I won't say what you said to anyone." John said. Sherlock felt relieved about that and felt Rizoel watching them. "Sherlock, who is that?" John asked pointing to said angel. "Rizoel, my sister's guardian angel." Sherlock said without looking. John just went with it and went to make tea. Rizoel took a seat on Sherlock's chair and looked out the window. Cheshire was coming home from Angelo's and some groceries she needed from the store. Cheshire came into the flat and hurriedly hid her necessities in the bathroom and her desk. Cheshire went into the bathroom and came out more relaxed. Sherlock knew it was that time of the month for her because of the way her body language spoke. Rizoel was silently watching out the window as John handed out some tea. "The storm is coming." the angel spoke before he disappeared. John knew that was a real angel and his doubts were snuffed out by the sound of wings. Cheshire looked out the window and saw Blackwood and Andy. Kate hung onto Andy with a love sick look. Andy just ignored her because he felt she wasn't compatible with him. He could only see Cheshire and wanted her with a cold obsession. "Why are we here, Mr. Blackwood?" he asked. "To get back at Mycroft. You see, he took away my wife and put her in prison for nothing." Blackwood answered as he crossed the street. Andy and Kate followed. Jim was out of town to attend in some business in America, so Blackwood was watching him. Cheshire took her throwing knife in her hands and got ready to fight. "Sherlock, Blackwood and Andy is here." she said. John took to his gun and got ready for anything. Sherlock didn't see Rizoel anywhere and got his gun. "Set your weapons down, I came to talk." Blackwood said. He had Mrs. Hudson in his arms and a knife to her neck. "Let her go and we will talk." said Sherlock. Blackwood complied and the landlady scurried to her flat to call the police.

Andy stared at Cheshire and she didn't like it. "Why are you here, Andy?" she asked. Kate glared at her. "Just to chat, bitch." Kate snapped. Cheshire kept her anger under control so she didn't lash out. "You have your brother to blame. I release you three if he releases my wife." Blackwood spoke holding a gun to John's face. Cheshire froze in Kate's glare and they locked eyes. One had dark ice eyes and the other had dark pools of brown eyes. Kate and Cheshire looked ready to claw and fight each other. Blackwood came inside and sat himself down. "Rizoel, where are you." Cheshire sighed. Cheshire twirled the knife in her hands and glared at Kate. The girls haven't looked away at each other and someone was going to snap. "What did your wife to get in federal prison?" John asked. Blackwood cackled. "She was a trained mercenary. I am a business man and a wealthy one at that. She took out some parliament members on a job and Mycroft took her away." Blackwood growled as he started choking John. Cheshire reacted and threw her knife. The blade purposefully landed in his foot. Blackwood let John go and saw Kate make contact with Cheshire's head with her own. They started pushing at each other by the head and snarled threats at each other. Sherlock and Blackwood got into a fight and John went in to help Sherlock. "Seb, shoot!" shouted Jim. Seb sighed and started shooting at nothing specifically aimed and got everyone, except Cheshire and Kate, to stop. "Bitch, leave me and my family alone!" Cheshire shouted before leaning back to hit Kate hard. Their heads connected and Kate rolled on the ground, she swung her feet up and jumped to land onto Cheshire. She took a knife and held it over her head as she straddled Cheshire. "For now and ever, Andy will love me!" Kate said before said boy took the knife and hit Cheshire in the head with her hands. "Kate, I was going to break up the engagement. You aren't compatible with me like Cheshire is." he said setting the knife down and shoving Kate off of Cheshire. Andy wanted to help Cheshire up, but she smacked his hand away and got herself up. "Andy, don't go back to her. Seriously, just don't." Jim said intervening.


	16. Chapter 16: Demons

Cheshire and Andy looked at each other. Sherlock and Blackwood were in a stand-off and John was nursing his dislocated shoulder. Jim and Kate looked at each other with confusion. "I thought Andy told you he declined the betrothal offer." Jim said looking at the ring she wore. "I did, but she is obsessed with me. Stalked me and Chessy ever since she saw us kissing in the park." Andy said. Cheshire grew a bright shade of red and didn't look at Sherlock. Sherlock glared at her until he felt a large hand wrap around his throat and his feet were lifted in the air. "Do everyone a favor and call your brother. Because I think William here is having trouble breathing." Blackwood said looking at Cheshire. She took out her phone from her back pocket and pressed speed dial. "Hello, brother. Sherlock and I are in a need of help in a case and need a third opinion. It's about the stolen omens and camos. Of course, I pray for the hope that's broken and Henry prays for the stolen omen." Cheshire was calling both Lestrade and Mycroft. Both understood the code she was using until they heard something crash and a new voice was over her's. "Mycroft, I won't hesitate to kill. will I have my wife with me again." Blackwood growled. Andy was trying to wake Cheshire up and saw the large mark on her face from Blackwood's shoe. "Who are you?" Jim asked in a flirtatious tone as he saw Rizoel. "I am the one with the power to thwart demons. I am the one who watches over the one who sees the dead." he said healing her face with a warm hand. Andy furrowed his brow. "Wait, she can see the dead? Just when I thought she couldn't get and hotter." Andy smiled. Cheshire snapped awake and gave the boy a hard punch to the face. "I told you it was over." she quietly said in his ear sarcastically. Andy felt a shiver down his spine and quickly composed himself. "Blackwood, let him go." Cheshire said before kicking the giant of a man in the crotch. Blackwood cradled himself as he dropped Sherlock. Kate roared at Cheshire and both girls began another cat fight. Andy decided that he really liked cat fights from seeing how brutal Cheshire was in a fist fight. Kate had her pinned against the wall and Rizoel picked Kate up by her shirt. "Drop her." he ordered. Kate squeezed tighter around Cheshire's throat. Rizoel had to break her wrist to get Kate to drop Cheshire. "Rizoel, drop her." Cheshire ordered. The angel dropped the girl and glared at the elder Blackwood who was muttering something. A black smoke came and the dark figure appeared. Rizoel glared at it when yellow eyes appeared. "Castiel, I need your friends." he said under his breath before charging at the figure.

In America, Castiel heard the call. A powerful demon was coming and was prowling on someone strong. "Dean, get Sam. We have to go." Cas told them. Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes from a well deserved nap. "What? Where?" Sam was being shoved out of the motel room by Sam. "I don't know. Whatever it is is scary the crap out of Cas." Dean answered. Sam saw the angel, pale and worn more than usual. Cas went to them and sighed as he swung a duffle over his shoulder. "I'm taking you there. I called Bobby to pick the impala up." Cas said before they were taken fast over the ocean.

Cheshire saw the smoke go into Sherlock and knew that wasn't good. "Uh…." Jim had no idea what was happening and got Seb to target Sherlock. "Well, this is new. Never took over a sociopath before with such a brilliant mind and _dark_ desires." Sherlock spoke. Rizoel took to a fighting stance and kept the kids behind him. Cheshire and Kate were at each other's throats and Andy was getting in between to stop them. Greg came to the chaos and was worried how black Sherlock's eyes were. Mycroft was behind the detective inspector in no time and saw the very confusing scene. "Cheshire, what is going on?" he asked his sister. Cheshire rubbed the back of her neck. "I think Sherlock got possessed by a demon?" she said more like a question. Wings sounded and curses were thrown. Three men came out and the shortest was cursing. "Dammit Cas! Where the Hell are we?" Dean shouted. He saw the scene and looked lost. "Castiel help me get the demon out of here before it gets to the one I watch over." Rizoel said pointing to Sherlock. Everyone saw the black smoke come out and move closer to Cheshire. Rizoel and Cas used their power to curse the demon back, but it ended up in Jim. "Huh. I don't feel any different. Seb, do my eyes look normal?" Jim said. It was actually Jim talking but the demon showed it was there by Jim's new black eyes. Seb nodded his head, still trying to understand what the Hell was going on. The smoke went into Seb. "At least this one holds the gun." the demon said before seeing the guns Mycroft and Greg held to Seb's head. Dean took out a gun as did Sam. Cheshire got to Seb. "Begone!" she shouted before ramming Seb down the stairs. Rizoel was helping Sherlock to a chair. The smoke went up the stairs and after Cheshire. "Lisa!" Mycroft shouted. Greg went in front of the smoke before it got any closer to Cheshire. The smoke went inside Greg. "Ugh. Virtue hugging bastard." the demon said before slowly prowling to Cheshire. The teen shoved Kate in the demon's path. "Seriously? Seriously." the demon went out of Kate and Cheshire kissed Andy's cheek before shoving him to the demon. "Oh come on. Lover boy? Think better, Chess." the demon said before Rizoel and Castiel grabbed Andy, trying to purify him of the poisonous demon inside him. "There will be more." the demon said before screaming back to Hell. Cheshire sat on the floor. Her cramps weren't helping the situation. "Tea?" she offered. John rose his hand and Cheshire went to make everyone a cup. Andy sat next to Cheshire, who was looking sick, and rubbed her back despite Sherlock and Mycroft's gaze at him. Seb had an ice pack on his back and head. "So, you hunt demons with your angel friend?" Kate asked Sam. Andy felt a little sympathy for Sam, but was more glad she wasn't targeting him. "Cassiel, a word?" Rizoel asked. The two went into Sherlock's bedroom to talk privately. "Cheshire, you okay?" Mycroft asked looking at how sick she was acting. "I'm bloody perfect, ass hole." she snapped. Mycroft knew what was up and backed off from there. Cheshire groaned and fished through her backpack for some candy she bought. Andy tried to take a piece, but nearly got his pinky bitten off. "I would advise not doing that. She gets territorial over her sweets during this time." Sherlock said rubbing his aching head. Even Blackwood was calmly sitting with his hands cuffed behind him. "So, demons. Looks like I've been right my whole life, dick face." Cheshire said looking at Sherlock. Jim liked moody CHeshire than regular Cheshire only because she was calling everyone rude names. Sherlock hated this side of Cheshire when it turned to him. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted and I will drop kick anyone who wakes me up. And since Kate is the only one without a ball sack, if you all have any balls, just don't wake me up without wearing a cup." she warned all too sickeningly sweet in a Scottish accent. Cheshire curled up in her blankets and felt like she was dying. Her cramps and mood swings were bad, but this was worse. "How do we stop demons? It looked pretty determined to get Cheshire." John said in a whisper. He was scared of this side of Cheshire and didn't want to be beaten to a pulp after seeing her fight Kate. "We take her to where other gifted children go. The demons want to raise the dead and the only way they can see the hidden spirits are through mediums like Lisa." Rizoel said. Mycroft and Sherlock shared a look and stood up. "She goes nowhere." Mycroft said calmly. Cheshire groaned and turned in her sleep. A smoke was surrounding her quietly. Rizoel left Cas and Mycroft to argue. He opened the door and saw Cheshire holding her wrist out, a cross drawn on it with a permanent marker. The demon saw Rizoel and left in a rush. Rizoel took her out and sat her down on the couch. "I was fine." she complained. Rizoel flicked her nose like he did whenever she did something stupid or wrong. "Don't handle a demon on your own. It's stupid." he told her. Cheshire sighed and took the couch before curling up with a pained groan. "I hate life." she mumbled. Sherlock rolled his eyes and Mycroft put his hand over his mouth before he argued with her. "I hear you. Cramps?" Kate said. "I feel like my gut got kick by a horse." Cheshire said. Kate sat next to her with a chocolate bar. "Huh, you two are bonding over periods?" Andy asked with a disgusted look. Cheshire held a piece up and Andy opened his mouth to catch the chocolate in his mouth. "Trust me, they suck." Kate said. Cheshire fell back asleep within a few minutes. "She looks like bunny when she sleeps." Andy said smiling. Jim smack his nephew hard enough to send a message, but enough to be a little pop. "No. You don't like her." Jim said looking in his eyes. Rizoel and Cas went back to the bedroom to talk with Sherlock and Mycroft. "May as well start demon proofing the place. Where do they keep the salt?" Sam asked going to the kitchen. Andy got up from the floor and gave him a bag of salt. Dean took the bag and started pouring some on the windows. "Anyone else live in the building?" Dean asked. Andy went and got Mrs. Hudson and all the salt the woman had. They poured sat at every entrance they felt needed to protect. "Why are you pouring salt?" Kate asked Sam. "In many cultures and religions, salt is a purifier." Dean answered. Cheshire was awake again and saw Andy looking at her. "Hey." he greeted. Cheshire scoffed and got up to get something to ease her cramping muscles in her lower abdomen. "Sherlock, where are the painkillers?" she whined loudly. Sherlock remembered that they ran out. "John needs to get them." he called back. John rolled his eyes and sat on a chair. This was going to be a long day and it wasn't even two in the afternoon yet. Something rustled in the air vent. She bent over and saw what it was. "Demon in the air vent!" she shouted. The demon blasted out of the air vent and swarmed her. Mycroft pushed Cheshire out just before it took her over. "Hm. He has power, but not what I'm looking for." the demon said looking at Cheshire with deadly intent. Rizoel grabbed Mycroft and cursed the demon back to Hell. Cheshire caught Mycroft and dragged him to the couch. "I hate today." she strained to say. "What did the demon mean by your brother having power?" Dean asked. Cheshire sighed and sat on Mycroft. "Mycroft is basically the British government. Sherlock is a genius. I'm a mix of both with a lot of me." she said before looking for something to ease her pain. Mrs. Hudson mouse from her flat. "Everything alright? Sherlock, why do you have salt everywhere?" she asked. Cheshire was ignoring everything while she dug for anything. Cheshire went to the couch and groaned when her gut yelled at her to curl up and die. "You alright, Chess?" the landlady asked. Cheshire shook her head and looked at her. "I have some painkillers somewhere in my flat. If you want them, follow me." she offered. Cheshire did go with her and took the bottle when she found it, running down the stairs from smoke. She was pushed back by Andy. "What the Hell did you do?" Rizoel snapped, grabbing the boy's shirt collar. Cheshire stood and popped her knuckles. "Oh I like her. The figure, the brain, and the innocent look she can pull." the demon said with Cheshire's voice.


	17. Chapter 17: Shadow's Die

Cheshire's eyes were black like coals. Dean and Sam got shotguns from the duffle Cas held and took aim. "You wouldn't hit a little girl, would you?" the demon tutted. Sam lowered Dean's gun, along with his own. Sherlock and Mycroft were stunned and knew they lost her. "There's chaos up in my head…..My demons are my best friends…..Ashes….Ashes….We all fall….Down." Cheshire hauntingly said before the demon took her body back. "Oh, that was creepy. Motionless in White isn't so bad, but the lyric chosen was unusual for this situation." the demon said as it took Cheshire down the stairs. Rizoel and Cassiel went after her and held her to the wall. Rizoel chanted and the demon was sent back to the fire pit of Tartarus. Rizoel carried Cheshire back behind the salt line while Cas went to get Mrs. Hudson into the safe zone. "You stay here." Rizoel stuck Andy in the bathroom as punishment. "That was an odd experience." Cheshire said when she woke up. She looked out the window and saw black over London. "I don't want that experience again." she said under her breath. Cheshire took Dean's shotgun and cocked it. "Since when did you know how to use a shotgun?" Mycroft asked, just waking up. "Since I learned how to throw a knife. On my own." Cheshire answered. Black smoke waited at the door to Sherlock's flat. Rizoel and Cas went into the smog and dismissed it with bright light, the demons howling as they were banished. Cheshire and Kate sat back to back while bouncing Andy's ball. "This is the storm? I've been in more dangerous situations." Sherlock pouted. He was expecting something else. Blackwood stood up and rubbed his once restrained wrists. "Well. I control the demons. I will release them if I don't get my wife." he said looking Mycroft dead in the eyes. Mycroft took out his phone. "Who is your wife?" he asked. Blackwood answered and the name rung a bell. "She was given the death penalty in America for killing a congressman. We had to transfer there." Mycroft answered, showing Blackwood the file. Blackwood growled and made a new plan. The man stormed out and the smoke disappeared as Kate followed. "So, that was it? Wow that was boring. I was hoping Crowley would show up." Dean said looking outside. Rizoel rolled his eyes with Sherlock. "Americans." Cheshire said under her breath. "Cas, how do we get back to the car?" Sam asked. Cas sighed and grabbed the boys, leaving a box of salted silver bullets, and left. "It isn't all gone. It will return." Rizoel said as he disappeared. Cheshire, Andy, Jim, Mycroft, John, and Sherlock were there confused and sore. Mrs. Hudson went back to her flat when the angels left. "Want to grab a bite?" Andy asked. Cheshire nodded and they left, ignoring everyone else's objections. They went to a fast food place because they knew they had to dine and dash before their family came after them. Cheshire used the restroom and then they ran off into the park to have a nice talk and a snog possibly, if Cheshire started it. "So, have fun today?" Andy asked. Cheshire scoff and sat down. "By fun, you mean fighting Kate, watching demons possess people, and then get possessed yourself? Yeah, it was new." she said curling her legs into a criss crossed position on the bench. Andy sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, but you pushed me into the first demon's path." he said. Cheshire leaned in and kissed him hard. "I know. I knew payback would be placed, so I made a plan." she said.

"Stop squirming. You don't want Mary getting angry at you." Greg said. John needed his shoulder popped back in place before he helped the others find Cheshire and Andy. "Sherlock, hold his torso down and Mycroft, make sure he doesn't kick." Greg ordered. Why John agreed to do this was beyond him. Luckily he was drunk enough to be numb thanks to Mrs. Hudson. None of the men understood why she had so much whiskey and scotch hidden away. "Hurry up. Andy and Cheshire are probably snogging by now." Jim said. Greg counted to three and they sling shotted John's shoulder back in place. The rag they gagged him with muffled his scream of agony. Seb held John's trashing arm back from hitting Greg. After a few minutes, he was calm and passed out to pain and alcohol. "I'm just going to call Mary and tell her that we got in a bar fight and he got a little too drunk." Sherlock said dialing Mary's cell phone. After he spung the lie, he and the others, minus John, went to find the star crossed teenagers. Cheshire and Andy were hidden away in the park, knowing they won't get caught there if they were quiet. Cheshire and Andy had a gentle snog, not making their lips swollen and their cheeks pink or their hair messy. After an hour, they decided to sneak back home and text Sherlock and Jim where they went after the park. "Text me under Zophiel." she said. Andy kissed her again and added the name down. "Text me under Kakabel." he told her. Andy and Cheshire parted with one last kiss and sneaked away home. It was late when Sherlock got home and saw that John would have a serious hangover later, so he set a water bottle out for him before checking Cheshire's room. He would have to clean all the salt and look up permanent solutions incase another demon came. Cheshire was asleep in her bed with her cell phone charging on the night stand. Sherlock sighed and tucked her in before going to bed himself. It was a very unusual and long day. He rather enjoyed himself and went to bed fully exhausted.

John woke up with the hangover Sherlock predicted and gratefully drank the water. Sherlock gave him some painkillers for the headache and John left after noon. Cheshire woke up and saw Sherlock on her laptop. "What are you doing?" she inquired. Sherlock ignored her and sighed. "Nothing." he obviously lied. The holidays were coming up and so was her birthday. Cheshire didn't care he was on her laptop because she had a date to go to. "I'm going to see Ivan and Dirk. See you." she said leaving the flat with her wallet and backpack. Sherlock got the plan set. Within the next few weeks he and Cheshire would travel with Mycroft to the countryside to spend the holidays with their parents. This year, both brothers had a devious plot for their baby sister and if all goes as planned, it would be something to remember.


	18. Chapter 18: You wanna Battle?

**So, I chose a story set in December. Yeah, I know. It's January going on February, no seasonal shopping rampage. Just bare with me**

* * *

A few weeks later and they had to go to their parent's house. Cheshire sat in between her brothers as they went because they needed something to divide them in case a fight between them broke out. Cheshire felt squished and constantly pushed them into the doors for space. "Cheshire, stop." Mycroft ordered when he was being shoved into the door. Cheshire growled in frustration. "I'm getting claustrophobic." she sighed. It was a small phobia compared to her true phobia. Sherlock had taken Cheshire's phone so she couldn't talk to Andy. "You made code names for each other?" Sherlock stated more than a question when a name 'Kakabel' appeared on her phone. "Why not?" Cheshire remarked, rubbing her head on his shoulder. Sherlock sighed and they got out when the cabby needed gas. Cheshire and Mycroft got out as well to stretch. It was a long car ride and they climbed back in after getting some fresh air. Cheshire sighed and went into her newly made Mind Field just to ignore Sherlock and Mycroft for the next hour and a half. Sherlock sighed and told Andy not to text or communicate with Cheshire and was met with a very inappropriate picture. He quickly turned the little device off and suck it in his pocket. Cheshire sighed and came out of her field and decided to take a nap for the rest of the drive.

Cheshire was woken up when they got there and took her suit case in the house. "She alright?" Father asked when Cheshire didn't greet him and just went to her old room to sleep. "Sherlock won't let her text her boyfriend and we woke her up from a nap." Mycroft answered. Father took Cheshire's phone from Sherlock's pocket. "There a reason why you boys interfere with her love life?" the man asked his sons. "Andy is the nephew of my arch nemesis." Sherlock answered. Father tisked and went to his teenage daughter. For such a tall man, he was quiet in his movements as he set her phone down. "Father, you can't be serious. Andy could hurt her." Sherlock protested. Father ignored his protesting sons and went to check on dinner. "Oi, it's my life and I get hurt a lot." Cheshire shouted from her room half asleep. Mummy chuckled and shook her head. She got dinner done and everyone sat at the table. Cheshire texted Andy like a love struck teenager, which she was. "Okay, tell Andy good bye." Father said holding his hand out for the phone. Cheshire sighed and gave him her phone. They ate and talked a little. Cheshire read a book by the glass sliding door to the backyard covered in snow. Sherlock was in his Mind Palace on the couch and Mycroft was reading in the living room. "Well, this won't do. Come on to the tree." Mummy called when she saw her children acting distant. Cheshire went to the tree out of curiosity. Sherlock and Mycroft sighed and knew they couldn't argue with their mother. It would be hard since they got stubborn from her side. Mummy sat them down and gave them some type of cake. "Your aunt Matilda gave me the recipe. Go on, eat it." Mummy said. Father had a small cake as well. Cheshire always love sweets and dug in with a large bite. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and ate the cake. Mummy had something up her sleeve and they knew it. Sherlock ate and hit teeth bit into something not cake. "You made galette de rois?" Cheshire asked. Mummy smiled and handed Sherlock a present. Sherlock sighed and opened it to see a homemade blue scarf. "I figured you would need a new one." Mummy said with a warm smile. Sherlock gave her a warm smile and put it on. "Ow." Cheshire took out the tiny toy from her teeth. The toys were ceramic and it hurt when you thought you were biting into some cake. Mummy gave her a gift and gave Father his once he found the little figure in his cake without biting eat. Cheshire opened her gift and saw a white sock hat that looked like Jack Skellington. "Cool, thanks, Mum." Cheshire smiled. Father had a new cardigan and wore it out of the draft he felt. "Why are we able to open a gift early?" asked Cheshire. Mycroft felt left out and Mummy saw. "Why not? Mycroft, you are a grown man and you still feel left out?" Mummy chuckled, giving Mycroft's cheek and handing him a gift. It was a new laptop. "You were griping about needing a new one." she said. Mycroft smiled and kissed her cheek. Cheshire hugged her mother and went to bed. Sherlock stayed up all night again and Mycroft was working on his new laptop. Cheshire couldn't sleep and heard Mycroft scowling at his new computer. "Need help?" she offered. Mycroft didn't answer and took the device to set it up for him. In the family, she was the computer genius and knew how to hack into the government sites to watch things in Parliament or just other things like congressmen in the U.S. "There. I also put up multiple firewalls in case you were to get hacked or someone other than you or I were to get into the laptop without permission. If they break the fire walls, a virus will kill the other's device." Cheshire said as if it was child's play. Mycroft sighed and set the device down. Sherlock had eventually fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in. "Cheshire, what are you doing?" Mycroft asked when he saw her take out a marker. He just sat there and watched her draw on Sherlock's hands. When she was done, Sherlock looked like he was turning into some type of lizard creature. Cheshire sat back on the couch and threw the dry marker away.

"Well, that killed about a half hour." she sighed. It was only midnight and she couldn't sleep nor even sit still. Mycroft got her to drink some tea and he had slipped something in it to get her to sleep. Cheshire yawned and set the cup down before falling asleep on the couch. "Myc, what did you give Chess?" Mummy asked. She saw what he put in her cup of chamomile. "Just an herb I picked up. It's harmless besides the sleep side effect." he answered his concerned mother. Mummy sighed and set the cup in the sink before getting a glass of water and going back to bed. Mycroft laid a blanket over Cheshire and got woke Sherlock. "What? Not again." Sherlock groaned sluggishly as he looked at his arms. Sherlock went to shower the ink off and went to his room to sleep. Mycroft set his laptop aside and went to sleep.

Next morning, Cheshire was showing symptoms of a hangover and was puking in the toilet. "Mycroft, next time find something better." Mummy said giving Cheshire a ginger ale mixed with orange juice. Cheshire whined and laid her head against the bath tub's wall. "Fine." Mycroft went in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Cheshire groaned and curled up on the ground. "Mycroft, you better watch your back." she threatened as she crawled out. Sherlock saw her state and sighed.


	19. Chapter 19: Cold as Ice

It was harmless enough. Cheshire only just put laxatives in Mycroft's hot chocolate. He put a mentos in her soda. Sherlock was in no part of this so he knew to stay out of it. "Cheshire!" Mycroft boomed. Cheshire was in a tree and had thrown water balloons all over Mycroft. Mycroft caught on and threw it back right in her face. "Oh. Mycroft, you started this!" Cheshire got down and tackled him. Mycroft pushed her off and picked her up and carried her inside. There, he locked her in the bathroom. "Mycroft!" Cheshire wasn't able to get herself free. Sherlock wasn't going to intervene, but he did enjoy seeing his mature older brother act like a bratty child. It was normal for Cheshire to behave in such a matter, even with her amount of knowledge she still behaved like a normal teenager. Sherlock deduced what she was doing in her behavior and casual attitude. "You hiding yourself gain?" he asked as he sat on the chair that kept the doorknob from moving. "Why do you ask?" she retorted. Cheshire sat with her back against the door. "You act average." he said as he flipped through the number of texts on his phone. "It's habit. People are cruel, Sherlock." Cheshire said as she brought her knees up to hold them and rest her head on them. Sherlock knew how people worked, but Cheshire wasn't sure who exactly to trust after Mycroft sent her to America. Sherlock saw it was obvious that she went through something major in her journey abroad. "What happened?" he asked. Cheshire knew what he was doing. "Nothing, dear brother." she answered in the same tone Mycroft tend to uses to hide things. Sherlock got the hint she did go through something. "Enlighten me." he told her. Cheshire didn't answer and stayed silent. "Chair is done if you want to leave the bathroom." Cheshire heard that and busted out of there in a hurry to get something to eat. Mummy had made sandwiches for everyone and Cheshire devoured three and a half of them. "Goodness, having a growth spurt, are we?" Mummy chuckled. Cheshire shrugged and ate the other half of her last one before starting a nap on the couch by a fire. "She never eats like that with us." Mycroft said looking at her fall asleep. "It's because you can't cook." Sherlock commented as he ate the last of his meal. "I cook better than both of you with cooking classes." she mumbled. Father nodded his head as he chewed. "She is right." Mummy agreed as she sat down. Sherlock went to his room to be alone and think for a bit as Mycroft tapped on his laptop. "Oh, my." Mummy said looking at what she thought was dill weed. Sherlock fell asleep on his old bed, one too small for him by some inches. Mycroft knew what his mother accidently put in the sandwiches and chose to eat leftovers. Father was acting up with symptoms of a hangover and started leaving for his bedroom to lie down with a massive headache. Cheshire was dead sleeping on the couch after Sherlock was on the bathroom floor puking with a headache. "Mycroft!" Sherlock boomed. His voice was loud, but it didn't even wake Cheshire up. The brothers got in a wrestling match and Mummy had to break them apart from each other's throats. "Boys, your father is sleeping." she said as she sat them down. "Sherlock, it was my fault. I put that damned herb in lunch." Mummy explained. It didn't stop Sherlock from slapping Mycroft.

After a few hours, Cheshire was puking in the toilet everything she ate and drank for the next half hour. Mummy soothed her and kept her hair back. "I'm going to kill him." she said between coughing and puking. After a few more minutes, she was done and dehydrated. Mummy got her to drink and lie down on the couch while the symptoms faded several agonizing minutes later. "Dinner should be done in an hour." Mummy said. Cheshire didn't want to think of food and ran to the bathroom again. She came out a few minutes later and fell asleep on the couch. Sherlock sighed and took the herb vial and buried it in the backyard, placing a stone for him to mark where he put it. He came back to see Mycroft in a headlock between Cheshire's legs with her pinching his nose, attempting to suffocate him. "Bad." Sherlock poured a glass of water over her to get her to stop. Most of the time she reminded him of a cat. Smart, sly, and evil when messed with the wrong way. Cheshire let him go and shook her wet hair dry, brushing it out with her hands. "I didn't make the sandwiches." Mycroft told them as he brushed his suit straight. "Yeah, I know. I'm blaming you for bringing the blasted herb in the house." Cheshire said as she rolled on the couch like a cat that Sherlock always pictured of. "Off the couch and change, Lisa. You're all wet." Father told her to do. Cheshire sighed and did as she was told. After a few minutes, she came back out in a dry pair of jeans and a dry band shirt. "Dinner!" Mummy called from the kitchen. They went to the dining room and ate dinner hesitantly. "I disposed of the Hell herb." Sherlock was the only one eating, or picking at his food. Cheshire wolfed the plate down and had seconds, wolfing those down as well.

"Up, up, up!" Mummy woke everyone up early. It was Christmas and it was normal for Mummy to wake them up early. Father picked Cheshire up and took her to the tree where everyone else was. Cheshire groaned and curled up where she was sat down. "No, stay up Cheshire or you can't open your gifts." Mummy said. Cheshire started waking up and yawned as she was surrounded by gifts on the floor. The Holmes children gave their parents their gifts after they were given their gifts. It was a merry day for everyone and everyone had a good time. Cheshire got new programs for her computer and spent the rest of the festive day working on her laptop and a story she was in the process of making and hopefully get published. "Lisa, get out of that thing and come for lunch. After that, we have to see your Aunt Matilda's." Mummy said, taking her laptop away. Cheshire sighed and went to the table to eat before getting in the much hated dress to see her aunt. Matilda Holmes was the breadwinner of Mummy's side of the family and held much respect for holding an up status in the area she lives in. Matilda had wedded a man in Parliament and helped Mycroft get a government job. They left home in a taxi and they went to Aunt Matilda's. Cheshire kept pulling her sapphire dress down over her knees. "Stop that, you'll stretch it." Mummy tutted. Cheshire sighed and crossed her legs, feeling awkward and revealed. "I hate dresses." she grumbled. They got to the designated house and went inside. "William, Mycroft, Lisa!" Aunt Matilda hugged them one by one before hugging her sister and brother-in-law. "I prefer Sherlock." the middle mumbled under his breath. Uncle Victor smacked the back of his head. "No mumbling, boy." he ordered. Mycroft stood tall and respectful, careful to not anger his upright family. Cheshire sighed and took a seat, typing on Google Docs with her phone. "Lisa, go and play with your cousins. You'll get this back to take pictures and when you leave." Aunt Matilda said, yanking her phone away. Cheshire knew she would do that and had a bag with her composition books to write and draw in while she humored her cousins. "Hey, Pip." greeted Xavier, the eldest ate age seventeen. Cheshire was only a few months apart from her cousin. "Sup, Freak." said Julian. Cheshire sighed and sat down, writing away and ignoring the jerks of her cousins. "Hey, Freak, come and do something with us." ordered Julian. Cheshire had new a bluetooth head set and listened to her music, drowning them out. "Freak, come on." Xavier told her, taking away her music without pausing it. "I want those back." Cheshire tested with a dark tone. Mycroft saw that her cousins were teasing her. They took it too far when one looked up her dress. Cheshire felt the new breeze and smack Julian with her wedges. "Mum! Lisa kicked me!" Julian whined. Aunt Matilda came and smacked Cheshire across the face in a disciplinary action. "Why did you kick Julian?" she demanded. Mycroft came into the room. "Actually, Julian was looking up her skirt and Xavier has her things. Cheshire had the right to kick Julian." he said, defending his baby sister. Aunt Matilda huffed and walked away, not controlling her sons. Cheshire moved her ears back and tried to reach for her things. Xavier saw the warning in Mycroft's eyes and gave them back to her before he walked away. Julian punched Cheshire and left with his older brother. "Thanks." Cheshire mumbled before sitting down and writing again. Mycroft went to her and sat down. "Do they tease you often?" he asked her. Cheshire sighed and looked at him dead in the eye. "This is why I hide myself. I am a freak to everyone who don't understand." she said before going to the library for some quiet. "Why do you and William have to be the trouble makers of this family?" Aunt Matilda was there with a look easily read. "Because I can't do anything normal?" she retorted. Aunt Matilda sat down in the only chair. "Julian and Xavier were only playing. You shouldn't have reacted in such a manner." she said with venom. Cheshire stared her down. "I believe I reacted in a manner best suited for the situation at hand. If I had allowed them to continue, it would lead to something much greater and encourage them to do it to other girls. You say I'm a trouble maker?" Cheshire said with a high and mighty tone. Aunt Matilda went into her face and glared. "You need to be a normal little girl tonight and _behave_ in front of our guests. If not, I will get you into another boarding school." she tested with an ice voice. Cheshire walked out, dropping her books and going outside into the backyard. Aunt Matilda took them and flipped through them. One deeply interested her and she sat back down to read.

Cheshire went to the frozen little pond to think. Sherlock went to find Cheshire after learning what had happened in the living room. The brothers were defiantly keeping the issue from their mother. Sherlock saw her by the pond and Julian was there. "Hey, Freak. What are you doing?" he said, kicking her lightly. "Leave me alone." she asked as she moved a little to the right. Julian went closer to her. "Awe, come on. Just came to have a little fun!" Julian kicked her into the pond. Cheshire fell, but the ice was too thick for her to fall in. Sherlock rushed in the scene and pushed Julian aside to pull his sister to safety. "The Freak needs to learn how to be normal." Julian said before running to the house. Sherlock saw the rage Cheshire was holding back like a mad dog. "Ow." Cheshire said when she took a step. Sherlock sighed and helped her walk back to get something to help with her sprained ankle. "Lisa is a freak. Why can't she be normal?" Julian asked Xavier. Aunt Matilda went to give her the books back when she saw Sherlock wrapping her ankle up. "Why are people cruel?" she asked her brother. Sherlock sighed and sat next to her. "Normal people are too stupid to understand difference." he told her. Cheshire sighed and then looked out the window. Aunt Matilda set her books down and left quietly. The doorbell rung and Uncle Victor answered it with Mycroft. "Ah, welcome, Your Majesty." Cheshire nearly fell off her seat when the queen came in. Sherlock stood and helped Cheshire to her feet to show respect. The Queen came in and saw everyone. "Ah, Sherlock it is nice to meet you in person." she said shaking his hand. Sherlock smiled greatly and gave the queen a seat. "Thank you, my boy." The Queen took a seat and saw some composition books. Cheshire saw something unusual about her writing books. She picked them up and flipped through them. "Oh my god. Mum! Someone messed with my books!" she yelled with fury in her voice. Before she lost her cool in front of the queen, she took off her shoes and ran outside. Sherlock picked up the dropped book and flipped through it. The characters were renamed and her story was drastically changed. "This was nothing like her story." he said, recognizing the handwriting. The Queen sighed and acted like she knew this would happen. "Mycroft warned me about your aunt." she said with a soothing tone. Mummy came and saw the evidence after greeting the Queen. "Oh no. She has this saved to her laptop as well with the drawings, right?" Father asked. He knew how hard Cheshire works on her stories to make a best seller. "Yes, thankfully." Mummy said before she went to personally curse her sister out. Cheshire was by the pond again, Xavier and Julian were watching her. They knew what their mother had done was not okay and their father had scolded Julian about what he did. " _Take my place and look inside, try and find a place to hide. Lost my faith, but don't you cry. I gotta hole inside and it's feeling ten miles wide."_ Cheshire sung to calm down. Xavier went to sit by her. "I'm sorry." he said. Cheshire got up from where she sat and walked off, leaving her shoes. "Cheshire, our mother told us you and your brothers were cruel. We-" 

"Are not forgiven until I see you are worthy of my forgiveness. I would be nice, but I don't like you two." she said as she walked off. It was starting to snow and the boys followed her. "Stupid dress. Wish I could wear my jeans." They heard her curse as the wind picked up. A fox called and made Julian jump. They saw she was heading for their house and helped her get there since her ankle was sprained. "-And another thing! If I catch your boys messing with my girl, I will have your neck! Merry Christmas, Matilda! Cheshire, boys, we're leaving! Merry Christmas, Your Majesty." Mummy said before storming out. Julian gathered Cheshire's things and gave them to her. "Why do people call you Cheshire?" Xavier asked. Cheshire slipped her shoes on one by one as Xavier helped her with her coat. "It's a middle name. Same with Sherlock's." she answered before she bowed and left. Sherlock, Father, and Mycroft were thankful to get out of there. "I'll send you the gifts tomorrow, then!" Julian called as he waved. Cheshire ignored his attempts at redemption and left. She just looked bitterly at her destroyed stories. Each one was altered into a distasteful mess. "I'm sorry, Chess." Mummy said as she hugged her. Cheshire didn't even try to wiggle herself free and just sat there, still and distant. When they got home, Cheshire gave life to the fireplace and threw each story she had made as kindling. "Lisa, what are you doing?!" Father stopped her from throwing the last one away. "Burning things, what else? I have the stories and drawings saved on my computer." she bitterly said as she walked away to her room, locking herself inside so she could be alone. Cheshire sneezed and cried in her covers. All the work she had done in a year was destroyed on what was supposed to be a good day. Sherlock and Mycroft went to check on her. "Chess?" Mycroft knocked. Cheshire didn't answer, but sneezed loudly. Sherlock was picking the lock and when they got inside, they saw a lump under the comforter. Cheshire sniffled and felt her brothers sit beside her on the bed. "Come here." Mycroft let her flop her head onto his shoulder and rubbing her back. Sherlock was there in case she was tired of Mycroft's company or she wanted to know how to best get revenge on their aunt. It was odd seeing a Holmes cry. It was like being honored and yet heart breaking to see someone so prideful and confident break down in a matter of seconds. "You still have your laptop." Mycroft said as she sniffled again. "But those were the rough drafts and notes. She ruined them to the point where I didn't recognize anything." she sobbed. It was another hour before she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Mummy made everyone's favorite meal, but Cheshire didn't eat. From a dream she had woken from, she took a new composition book and started writing a new story. Mummy saw her thinking and set her plate next to her. "You need to eat if you want to keep that brain working, Chessy." she said before leaving the room.

Cheshire worked until she fell asleep on her desk. Sherlock suspected she was catching a cold and went to check on her. Seeing the first chapter done, he took the book and read it, reading each detail and looking closely at each drawing and note before feeling her forehead. "Mum, Cheshire has a fever again." he told his mother as he folded the book and set it under her. Mummy sighed and came to check on her. She was warm, but not feverish just then. Mummy took the uneaten meal away and gather things ready. Cheshire and Sherlock left the next day with Mycroft. They had to plan the annual New Year's Eve party. Cheshire left her brothers to gather her things while she was sprawled all over the couch, asleep as if she hadn't slept in days. Mycroft saw her and rested his hand over her forehead. "Sherlock, I don't think you should host the party here." Mycroft told his brother. Sherlock knew it already and arrangements were made to have the party at John's. Mycroft pulled a blanket over Cheshire before he left.

 **So, how was it? I came up with the mean aunt and slightly cruel cousins while I was making this, so I don't know how you guys think about it. Personally, I think Aunt Matilda needs work. Xavier and Julian will return most likely.**


	20. Chapter 20: Come Together

Sherlock waited until John came back from his in-laws so he could look at Cheshire. He was worried at how often she had been getting sick lately and her fever seemed to be turning into a form of pneumonia. "What do you need?" he asked when he heard her tip toe behind the couch, into the kitchen. "I can get myself a glass of water." she stubbornly said. Sherlock grunting and knew she should be resting until John gets back. "Get to bed. I'll get the glass before you fall like the last time." he told her. Cheshire glared and went further into the kitchen. "Lisa, now." he firmly said in a tone unused. Cheshire looked a little taken aback by the new tone and gave up. She was feeling another headache come on any how and walking only made her dizzy like the last time. Sherlock gave her the glass when he saw her in bed just as his phone started ringing. "John, do you mind coming to look at Cheshire? I think she has pneumonia." Sherlock said as he answered his phone. John hummed and asked routine questions. Sherlock went into detail and he expected as such from him. The symptoms were consistent of pneumonia and he said he would take a look within about an hour or so. Cheshire wasn't feeling in the mood to talk to her cousins or Andy. Her notification ding went off constantly and she had had enough. Sherlock heard her throw her phone and walked to see her curled up asleep and her phone stuck in the wall, still ringing text after text. He pulled it out and was thankful that it was in an Otter Box. "Turn that damn thing off. I'm getting a headache." she mumbled under her blanket. He just took it from her and unlocked it to text the people messaging to shut up. Sherlock had to admit it, he wouldn't see the day when his demon of younger cousins would be put in their place. Cheshire was curled in her bed by the corner of her room and wrapped her feet in the electric blanket. A cold chill ravaged her aching body. Sherlock could hear her cough and groan with a scratchy dry throat. He went in with a fresh glass of water and saw her shivering in her sleep. Sherlock sat on the bed and felt her forehead to feel her fever getting worse. "Sherlock, can you get me a ginger ale?" she meekly asked. Sherlock could remember the last time her voice was so small and weak. She was only seven when she was out in the snow and a few days after that, she was having severe pneumonia and was hospitalized.

 _Sherlock sat on the hospital bed with his sister curled up asleep on his lap. Her little chest rapidly fell up and down as she shivered. Mummy and Father had to pick up Mycroft at the airport since they knew how to drive and Sherlock couldn't really afford a cab. "Will, I'm thirsty." she said with a dry throat. Sherlock brushed her bangs out from her eyes and handed her a little cup of cold water. She took little sips before coughing harshly. Sherlock just rubbed her back as the illness ravaged her tiny frame. Cheshire rested her head on Sherlock's chest again and couldn't go back to sleep this time. Her body was so stiff and sore that it was hard for her to sleep in the pain in her knees and a pounding headache. Sherlock noticed it and gently stroked her hair back as he hummed to a litany he knew of. Ever so gently he lulled her back into a peaceful sleep._

Cheshire groaned and curled up tighter. Sherlock got out of his memory and went to get her the soda can. Since he didn't really keep soda for certain reasons, he asked Mrs. Hudson if she had any. "I do, but you know you shouldn't have the sugar, Sherlock." she kindly smiled. Sherlock gave his smiled and took the can. "Cheshire is sick again and wants soda. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." he kindly said as he went to his flat. Mrs. Hudson watched him go and decided to make something for her youngest tenant to hardy to eat. Sherlock gave her a glass of the bubbly drink and she greedily drank it down. Sherlock picked up his phone and answered Lestrade. "Serial killer at the hospital? On my way." Sherlock tucked Cheshire in and got Mrs. Hudson to watch her while he left for work. Cheshire sighed and fell asleep shortly after he left. Mrs. Hudson brought the stew she was making to Sherlock's kitchen so she could watch both her stew and Cheshire at the same time and not worry about a fire or something wrong with Cheshire that she needed to go to the hospital or anything else.

Sherlock was looking at the crime scene and made quick deductions of the doctor and how he was killed. Doctor Hendrix was a budding as a new doctor, straight from medical school, but was killed from a fatal stabbing with a scalpel in her eye. "Something happened like this a couple weeks ago. There's been about four of these victims with the same fatal injuries." Donovan stated as she wrote her report. Sherlock hummed and looked at the defensive wounds on the doctor. "How many doctors have been killed so far?" the pale ice eyed man asked. Anderson look at his previous reports and hummed. "About two. The others were patients in the critical care unit." he answered. Sherlock looked around and took their papers to look at the notes the detectives wrote down.

" _I just took a look at Cheshire and I think she needs hospital treatment. I'm taking her to get medical care at Saint Bart's." – JW_

Sherlock was in a case in the same hospital and didn't want his sister in the same one with a killer inside.

" _Working on a case in Saint Bart's. Take her somewhere else." -SH_

" _I can't. It's the closest one and she needs the care urgently." -JW_

" _I'm not risking her in the same hospital as a killer." -SH_

"Sherlock, stop texting and help. Whatever John is saying can wait." Greg sighed when he finally came. Sherlock glared daggers and looked fuming mad. "Cheshire is sick and John wants to take her here to get treatment. I'm not risking her." he had snapped. Donovan and Anderson looked at Greg with eyes that held a sparking idea. Sherlock caught notice and aimed his glare to them. "Sherlock, we need to catch this mad man." Anderson stated. Sherlock didn't relax. Especially since he saw John walking with some of his colleagues with Cheshire on a hospital bed. Donovan saw it and couldn't hold a smirk back. "Looks like that's settled." she said as she went to interview any witnesses. Sherlock marched over to where John and Cheshire were and was ready to unleash his fury on his best friend, but he decided to what until Cheshire was okay and they were outside. "Who's her doctor?" he decided to ask. John pointed to himself and he was relieved that Sherlock was relaxing a little more with that answer. "She's got the worst case of pneumonia I've ever seen. Why is she always getting sick?" he asked. Sherlock took a seat by Cheshire while she curled up to stay asleep and warm. "Cheshire was born with a weak immune system rather than down syndrome. If she doesn't get enough sleep or is cold for too long, she's more likely to get sick." the brunette answered. John took a temperature and her vitals before he left to tend to other patients he had. Sherlock would work on the case, but he wanted to keep those closest to him from harm. It wasn't the first time he was threatened with their lives and it obviously won't be the last. Cheshire coughed viciously and groaned in pain.

After convincing Lestrade to watch Cheshire, Sherlock went back to working on the case within the hospital. John joined him when he got on break. "Doctor Hendrix is dead?!" he asked a little louder than he should have. Sherlock nodded and gave John a look that emitted his suspicion. "She just started working for us last month, Sherlock. I was her supervisor." John deadpanned. Sherlock could figure out that John isn't a serial killer, but non the lest. Everyone was a suspect to him until he narrowed his vast list. "One of the male nurses had a thing for Jenny. It's such a shame that she was killed so brutally. Such a pretty girl, Jenny was." commented a nurse named Helena. John was interviewing the nurses that were working with Doctor Hendrix to see if they knew anything of the murders. Sherlock was interviewing the surgeons and other doctors about missing scalpels and where they store them. "All of our instruments that were used in the murders were being shipped to get repurposed. They were used in surgeries and had a little red tag with a hazard sign on them." Stated Doctor Felix. Sherlock knew of the red tags and took it into account that either a nurse or the shipping man was responsible. He had suspected it was a male nurse or any male with the access and a troubled mind. John managed to take over the interviewing and encouraged Sherlock to see his sister. Greg was asleep in his chair and Cheshire was sleeping as soundly as she could with her ailment. Seeing she was still breathing, Sherlock just left to get some more information to narrow his suspicions further to a small list of suspects. A blood curdling scream erupted from a room behind him and he jumped to action, rushing over there before anyone else. Greg came out of Cheshire's room to see the new crime scene. A patient and his nurse were killed. Two surgical tools stuck in their eyes, one per victim. "This is why I didn't want to put Cheshire here." darkly did the tall pale brunette say to Anderson and Donovan. The killer was under their noses and they had something. If he was just a room to the left, he would've gotten to Cheshire and Lestrade.

The Yard got Sherlock to take a break to visit his sister and see how she was doing. John and a male nurse entered to check on her. "Poor kid." the nurse had symphonized. Sherlock saw a little cut on his cheek and examined it from a distance. "Sherlock, had Lisa woken up since she was put here?" John asked. Sherlock looked at her and sighed. "No, she hasn't." he answered. John took her temperature and got the nurse to put another pillow under her to keep the drainage down. "I'll get some food sent down here. I'm clocking out early today, so I'll swing by within a few more hours." he assured Sherlock. The Holmes saw the nurse stare at Cheshire for too long and had a gut feeling that he was looking at his prime suspect. "Leo, mind getting her something from the cafeteria? I'm going to the next patient with Georgina." John asked as he walked out. Leo nodded and went to get his order done. "John, did Leo happen to work with Doctor Hendrix and the other two doctors that were killed?" Sherlock asked. John looked up in thought and concluded with Sherlock that Leo did work with the deceased doctors. "He did. Sherlock, you don't think he did them, do you?" John asked. He rather liked Leo and he was a good man, but to see him as a killer was the opposite of the nurse. "He's on the list." Sherlock said as he leaned over and moved Cheshire's hair off her face. John sighed and kept his guard up as he went to his next patient. Leo came back with a tray carrying food and set it down on the small table before leaving.

" _Mummy, I don't want to eat." Cheshire whined groggily. Mummy handed her a little cup of cinnamon baked apples. "Oh come now. These are your favorite. Just a little bit to fill your tummy?" Mummy coaxed. Cheshire groaned and ate a little bit of the soft warm apples. One taste and she had started eating her favorite treat. Mummy smiled and felt her forehead. "Looks like you're getting better, sweetheart." she warmly said as Cheshire was falling back asleep with a full stomach. Sherlock never understood why Cheshire liked an American dish that was as simple as baked apples or even how she even tried them. Mycroft was getting some work done on the table. Father was at work in the horrible blizzard. Sherlock never understood why they kept working or how they even kept at work. He supposed it was to raise his baby sister and keep her medical bills out of their debt. Cheshire hugged a part of her blanket and seemed to fall comfortably asleep. Mummy was satisfied that she got the recipe right and started on the night's dinner, leaving her sons alone with their sleeping sister. "How's being a consulting detective?" Mycroft asked half-jokingly. Sherlock was in his Mind Palace to escape the boredom that was small talk. Cheshire sat up and saw her brothers being anti-social again and decided to tackle a still Sherlock. "Lisa, what are you doing? Go back to sleep." Mycroft scolded as he picked her up. "I'm bored. I want to play." she whined. Mycroft sighed and set her back on the couch. "Sleep. We can play when you are a hundred and ten percent." he smiled. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back up in his chair. "That's mathematically impossible. You can only get to a full hundred percent and no more." Cheshire corrected. Mycroft hated having two genius siblings, but he was impressed with Cheshire every day. How many five year olds can say 'mathematically' right in one go and understand a probable percentage? As soon as he turned his back to get back to his papers, Cheshire stood on the couch and tackled him. "Got you!" she giggled. Mycroft sighed into a groan and stood up, hearing Sherlock snicker. "At least do your homework, Sherlock." he told him as he put Cheshire back on the couch and wrapping her in blankets. "It is already done." he lied. Sherlock only got a third of it done when he was ready to throw his English Literature text book out the window. "Get the rest done." the eldest ordered. Sherlock didn't move. "You are not Mum." he retorted. Cheshire watched her brothers bicker again and wormed her way off the couch and put her hands on her hips. "You two bicker like Mum and Dad. Just like an old married couple." she deadpanned. Her tone got her the attention she wanted. "Go back to bed." they ordered her. It was their mistake and Cheshire smiled with a wink. "Mum! Sherlock and Mycroft are ordering me around again!" she whined with a little sob to add effect. Sherlock and Mycroft felt their faces drop and they quickly escaped the room before Mummy could scold them about how they should treat their sister as family and not a little minion._


	21. Chapter 21: Who are You?

When Sherlock went to 221b for an overnight bag and some change of clothes for Cheshire, a dark figure walked into her room. She heard the door open and glanced to see if it was Sherlock. "I'm going to make you feel all better, love." the figure spoke. Cheshire wasn't able to fight, let alone stand on steady legs. She found the nurse button and jammed the button multiple times. "We don't need an audience, sweet. Just relax, this will be over quickly." he coaxed. Cheshire panicked and looked for something to defend herself. "Cheshire, is Sherlock here?" Greg had called as he went in the scene. Cheshire was beating someone with her pillows and looked scared. The man rushed away past Greg and was being pursued by the said D.I. Cheshire sighed and relaxed when Greg came back. "Are you okay?!" he asked as he turned the lights on. Cheshire nodded and put a pillow over her head. The tray untouched since Leo the nurse gave it to her earlier. "I wasn't able to catch him. Did you see his face?" Greg asked. Cheshire sighed and took the pillow off. "No. It was dark, I smashed my finger on the nurse call button. You came. End of story. Goodnight." she snapped as she went to sleep. Greg sighed and sat down. The man may come back and he wanted to be sure she was safe. Sherlock came back with a bag and set it down. Greg took him out of the room to have a chat about the unknown man. "What was he wearing?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade sighed and rubbed his face with a tired hand. "It looked to be some type of uniform but I didn't get a good look." Greg said as Sherlock went into the room. Cheshire was in the critical care unit since her fever was extremely high. Right in the center where the killer prowled.

John went to his last patient before checking on Cheshire when he found Leo lying face down on the floor. Blood seeped from a wound on his face. "I need help!" he shouted as he rushed to his friend. A piece of a scalpel was embedded in his eye. "H-he did this." were the last words he muttered.

Sherlock stroked her hair back and kept her calmly asleep with a warm soft blanket wrapped around her. "You know why I hate hospitals?" she randomly asked. Sherlock held her arm and rubbed it with his thumb. "You always seem scared so I deduced it was because you see something I don't see." he answered. Cheshire nodded and hugged his arm. "There's grim reapers, ghosts, and other things." she said in a small voice. Sherlock sighed and wished he could see what she feared. "Leo and the other victims are behind you." she peeped as his arm was squeezed tightly. Sherlock smiled a little in the corner of his lips and sat on her bed. Cheshire, (out of habit and need for security from her brother and his body heat) crawled on his lap and rested her weary head on his chest. "Leo died?" Sherlock asked. He felt her nodded tiredly and boredly braided her hair back. "Killed." she said in a little yawn. Sherlock swore in his head and held his sister close. Ever so lightly, she fell back asleep. Sherlock laid back on the pillows. John peeked inside and smiled when he saw Sherlock asleep with Cheshire curled up next to him. "Sherlock?" he woke him up gently. Last time he accidentally woke Cheshire; he was curled up on the couch with an ice pack healing his crotch. One time she had broken his finger. Sherlock reluctantly woke up to slowly shift Cheshire to his spot and on the pillows to follow John outside to learn that Leo was the latest victim. "She saw Leo and the other victims." Sherlock said quietly. Cheshire didn't prefer her secret being exposed to so many people. Word would get out and people would want her to communicate to their dead loved ones like on those t.v shows she's skimmed through earlier in the week. Sherlock's figured out that being a medium takes a lot of tolerance of the living. Sherlock discussed the situation with John until he heard Cheshire started coughing. "Here. This should help with your cough." John gave her an odd color liquid in a styrofoam cup. Cheshire didn't want it, but Sherlock gave her a look she read as a warning. She drank it down and curled under her pillow to ignore the chanting ghosts. _"Get him. Relieve us to Heaven. Give us justice."_ was all they said. Sherlock saw her reacting to something and patted the pillow she was under. "What are they saying?" he asked. Cheshire groaned and curled around her blanket. "Find him and they will leave." her dry voice spoke. Sherlock looked at John and the doctor left to get to his wife. Their child was just starting to babble and crawl and John had a handful whenever Mary was out.

Sherlock very reluctantly texted Mycroft and didn't move from her room until his elder brother came. "Sherlock, how many times i she going to be sick?" Mycroft questioned as he felt her head. Sherlock rolled his eyes and left. "How are you feeling?" Mycroft asked his sister. Cheshire growled and felt the pillow being taken off of her. "Give it." she whined as she reach for it. Mycroft gave it back and saw her hugging it. "See anything?" he asked. Cheshire sighed and looked around. "No. They left with Sherlock. I'm going back to sleep." she groggily said as she drifted to sleep on the nice warm spot Sherlock's heat made earlier. Mycroft saw her hair was braided back behind her. "Go away." he heard her whisper. Mycroft was about to stand outside when he felt her grab his hand. "Not you. Him." she said motioning to no one at the door. Mycroft figured she was talking about a ghost. "Oh my God. Mycroft, go find Sherlock. _Now._ " she ordered. Mycroft sighed and got a nurse to watch Cheshire while he hunted his brother down. Sherlock was cornered by a rather muscular man and if Mycroft hadn't gotten there, something bad would've happened. "Come on, let's get out of here. Get a drink, get a high, and maybe have a good memory or two." the stranger drunkenly chuckled. Mycroft used the umbrella he had and knocked the man unconscious, breaking it in the process of the blow. "I could handle him." Sherlock stated. Mycroft gave him a look and they started looking for the killer together. They had a few leads, more than they had had in the whole day and a half. So far they had a list of several nurses, doctors, psychiatric patients that had managed to escape the recent days, and some delivery personnel. They got back to see Cheshire not on her bed and the nurse Mycroft left her with bleeding out on the floor. "I need some help here!" Mycroft shouted as he checked for a pulse. Sherlock looked around for his sister to see her hiding under the bed. She was as tightly curled as a viper ready to fight to the last tooth or scale. "Where the Hell were you two, arses?! He came back and the nurse saved me by hiding me!" she shouted as loud as she could. The nurse was thankfully alive and was able to talk to a sketch artist after surgery. Sadley her eye was not able to be saved, but she was thankful her life was saved. "He was tall, strong, and _angry_. He had this rage I never saw before." she told the sketch artist. Sherlock asked Cheshire if she saw him, but she didn't see anything but his shoes. "That's him." the nurse said as she looked at the drawing. Sherlock, Mycroft, and none of the staff knew who he was.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught like a Fly

Sherlock and Mycroft were hunting down the culprit as John was tending to Cheshire's worsening condition. She won't eat or drink anything and just wanted to sleep. "Sherlock, has she been this sick before?" John asked when they came back. Sherlock saw her asleep holding a pillow. "Yes. Get Mary or Molly to bake some apples with cinnamon and sugar. She'll eat those." Mycroft answered. Cheshire groaned and threw the pillow at them. They took the conversation out of the room and into the hallway. "Baked apples? I saw some American soldiers eat that while I was in service. Did she try them in America?" John asked. "No, she's liked them since she was five and we have no idea how she even knows about them." Mycroft sighed. Sherlock looked inside and saw her hide under her mass of pillows. sneaked away and sat next to her. Another muffled response he couldn't understand caused him to uncover Cheshire. "I hate this gift. There's more people now and they're from everywhere. This man has been to many hospitals." she said in a very tired and sad tone. Sherlock didn't understand her exhaustion, but he just adjusted the braid he made for her.

 _Sherlock was on his way to school and his parents asked him to drop Cheshire off at her grade school. "Sherlock, can you braid my hair? Every girl is doing it at school." she had asked. Sherlock sighed and set her off his shoulders. "I don't know how to braid your hair. I'm a boy and boys don't know how to braid hair." he explained. Cheshire wasn't pleased with that answer and pouted. "Just because you're my big brother doesn't make you a girl by braiding my hair. I saw Ella's big brother braid her hair back before he took her to class." she informed. Sherlock felt pinned and knew she had a somewhat strong point. Cheshire was getting craftier and more knowledgeable by the day. The other day he saw her read his chemistry book and take notes, just to prove her teacher wrong about something. Sherlock took her to class and saw some other kids pick on her. "Hey, it's Robot." a girl snickered. Cheshire ignored her and went to her seat near the front of the classroom. Some boy was pulling on her hair and laughed when she just pulled it in her shirt to escape his teasing. Some girls started saying how she had no real friends behind Sherlock's back while they went to class. Sherlock went to his college and started asking Molly for help. He had been bullied himself, but this was a little different. No one pulled his hair, but they sure gave him cruel nicknames and rumors. "She wanted her hair braided? I can show you some at lunch." Molly beamed. Sherlock made a plan to meet up with her and some of her friends to teach Sherlock somethings about hair. "So, she has bullies?" asked Harriet. Sherlock nodded and felt a little awkward at the fact he was the only guy, save for Victoria's boyfriend. "They were teasing her and being cruel. I've had bullies, but they take it too far." he said as he ate some of his lunch. Molly nodded understandably. After they ate, Molly and her friends started showing Sherlock some tricks that he would defiantly remember for a while. The next day, he got Cheshire's hair in a beautiful French braid and some of the girls were impressed. No one teased her so much that day and she came home much happier._

Cheshire liked her hair played with and combed through with hands. Sherlock's long thin fingers had done a good job with fixing the braid from earlier. Cheshire slowly fell back into the fatigue that came with her sever pneumonia and Sherlock was satisfied that she had started sleeping again. It was the best thing she should be doing and it would be better if she would eat. Mycroft saw Sherlock getting her back to sleeping and smiled a little at the sibling love. He dismissed John and went to check on Cheshire himself."How is she feeling?" he asked the younger. Sherlock kept brushing her hair with his fingers. "Frustrated and the pneumonia is constantly making her sleep. I just wish she would eat." Sherlock answered. Cheshire groaned and turned in her sleep. Mycroft had something in his own overnight bag and gave it to him. "Mum gave me the recipe and told me to make them." Mycroft said as he took out a plastic spoon. Cheshire smelled them and slowly opened her eyes at the warm cinnamon smell. "Will you at least eat this?" Mycroft asked. Cheshire took the little tub aware cup and started eating. Sherlock and Mycroft scoffed at she scarfed them down and then contently sleeping again when she was done. "Well at least she ate something." said Mycroft. Cheshire sighed and was curled up in the warm blanket. (She had latched onto Sherlock's arm again.) Sherlock sighed and managed to rub his thumb on her cheek. His skin was dry and slightly ruff, a feeling Cheshire likes to feel when she was scared. Mycroft sighed and tucked her in. "She's such a baby." he had smiled. Sherlock couldn't argue with him there. "Mum did say she always wanted a girl. I would think she would have a hard time _not_ spoiling her." Sherlock had sighed tiredly. It was a long day for him and Cheshire. Twice was she targeted and he himself had someone go after him. Cheshire was sleeping comfortably and Mycroft was about to sleep himself. It was an awful day in the office and hearing Cheshire was sick just made him feel like he shouldn't have gone out of bed. Sherlock wouldn't sleep knowing he was in the same building as a serial killer who was after his sister.

John came in the morning and saw the three asleep in various positions around the room. Thankfully he didn't see any blood and he was happy to see an empty with the spoon used in Cheshire's mouth. Sherlock was sleeping sitting upright and his sister holding his arm. Mycroft had his head propped on his hand as he slept a chair. John slowly backed out and went to his second patient on his list. Bernard Domonique was a Polish tourist who ended up having a food poisoning incident the other day. The third patient was a young man by the name George Heckleson, who had an accident with his girlfriend and a knife. Apparently she couldn't agree with being let go. "How we feeling, George?" John asked. George grunted and smiled. "Better than last week. Glad the police were able to get Brenna." the bed ridden man beamed. John smiled and checked on the machines and vitals. "Well, I believe you can be discharged in a couple more days. You took a nasty blow to your kidney and I just want to be sure the stitches stay in place." John said as he went to the door. George smiled and went back to his book. John felt today was going to be a good day and went in all his rounds before going to check on Cheshire again. A blood curdling scream broke through the whole hospital and doctors with their nurses rushed to the scene. The serial killer struck again and killed a small boy. The mother was incoherent and the father was also killed. No one saw it coming and the blow chilled everyone to the core.

"Sherlock, get up, we have an issue!" Lestrade boomed as he intruded. Cheshire was woken up with her brothers and gave Greg the coldest glare she could muster. "He struck again and killed a boy with his father." Lestrade said as he pulled them out. Cheshire groaned and listened to them. "You look peachy." Rizoel said. Cheshire sighed and threw a pillow at the angel. "Why do I get sick all the time? I eat right and run regularly to catch people with Sherlock." Cheshire complained. Rizoel chuckled and patted her arm. "God makes everything unique." he smiled. Cheshire sighed when he started scratching her back. She liked it and stretched out like a content cat. As soon as she heard his wings flap, Cheshire knew he left. Still, she liked having her back scratched for a couple minutes. "Cheshire, how are you?" a nurse came and asked. Cheshire groaned and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get you all better." he said with a scary tone. Cheshire saw him hold something in the dark that shined in the dull light from the window. She slammed on the nurse call button again and started panicking. "Mycroft…. Sherlock…" she whimpered. The man crept forward like an animal, slow and predatory like. John came in and saw the assault unfold. "Hey, get out of here!" he shouted. Cheshire had a rapid heartbeat and the sudden adrenaline helped her run behind John after carefully taking the fluid needles out of her arm. The man growled and was trapped. Nurses and doctors surrounded him as security rushed over. "I'll be back." With that, the man chanted something in Latin and he disappeared. Cheshire was paler than usual, even with her condition, and the shaking was a mix of her ailment and her fear. John helped her back to bed and stayed with her to calm her down. John gave her some water after she started coughing viciously. "See why I want to be a writer?" she asked her doctor. John sighed and gave her smiled. "You'll probably have time for both." John said as he took her temperature. Cheshire had to submit to that idea and loved it. He somehow got her to eat some margarine oranges before Mycroft came back and relieved John of his patient sitting.

"He came back?" her brother had asked. Cheshire was going through a bottle of water and nodded. "He summoned a spell that helped him escape. That or it was a demon." she said in between gulps. Mycroft gave her another water, relieved she was actually taking water and not avoiding it. "John said your fever broke. They'll be moving you to recovery as soon as they can." he said as she went through an apple with a cup of caramel. Cheshire yawned and rubbed her shoulder where a thin faint scar was. The scar was from C.C.K or Doctor Danio. Seems that serial killers have a thing for Cheshire, but she wasn't afraid. No, she knew she would be safe if she listened to her brothers and helped catch those killers that threatened them or others. Mycroft saw her in thought and then saw her mood change to confusion. "What is wrong?" asked the eldest as the youngest glared at the corner of the room. "It's a grim reaper. He's saying a warning, but I can't hear exactly what he is saying." she answered. Mycroft sighed and went to the corner she was staring at. He waved his hand up and down like he was snapping somewhat out of a daydream. "He's gone. He said something about the next soul to harvest, or something along those lines." Cheshire yawned again.

Sherlock was looking at every detail, collected evidence, and even what Molly had in her coroner's report. Nothing came up. Nothing was adding. There was nothing, as if this killer was a ghost or never existed. "Sherlock, there's another body coming." Molly informed as her assistants pulled the poor sap in the room. Jasmine Dorado was an eighty-three-year-old grandmother was the latest victim of the now named Saint Bart's Devil. Sherlock saw something on the scalpel and hit a break through. "He slipped up, Molly!" he exclaimed as he saw a finger print on the handle of the tool. Sherlock saw some blood on the handle and used a swab to take it off and look at the sample on the microscope. He saw H.I.V bodies and looked at a sample of Miss. Dorado, who was clean of any H.I.V or A. viruses. "I know who to look for." Sherlock said as he looked at records with anyone in the hospital staff with the virus. He was narrowing the suspects down by category. People with H.I.V to people in Doctor Hendrix's social circle and the other doctors social circles. Soon, it was getting narrower and the list went further to people who were working with the patient victims. "Bull's eye." he found his killer. Sherlock busted out of the morgue and ran to a nurse station where Anderson was chatting with a cute redhead named Verona. "Anderson, where's Lestrade?" he asked. Anderson pointed as Greg walked down to them. "I figured it out and you need to come with me. I managed to theorize the next target." Sherlock dragged the detectives away. Verona had Anderson's number and texted him about a date. They rushed over to where John was with a patient and saw a wrathful looking man going to them. Sherlock pushed them inside and barricaded the door closed. "Levi Hendrix. Jenna Hendrix's brother who was put in the psychiatric ward several years ago." Sherlock said as he started shooting off texts to Mycroft. "Why is he after John? Why did he kill that boy and his father?" Anderson asked. John was so confused, but by this time he was used to it and played along. "The boy was a witness from the first murder. He was out on an unauthorized stroll for some water when he saw Levi stab his therapist." said Sherlock. He started telling them of his findings and got a message back.

" _Sherlock, get someone down here. Levi is at the door screaming something in French." -MH_


	23. Chapter 23: Empire (Let Them Sing)

Cheshire was getting a large headache as the borderline disordered man shouted and banged on the door. Mycroft was keeping the door shut with a chair and his own body weight to keep the killer out. "I will get you! I've waited for a day or so, and I will get you!" Levi shouted. Cheshire held the pillow tightly and buried her face in it. "This is Scotland Yard! Hands in the air and drop the weapon!" Greg had shouted as they rushed down the hallway. Levi growled and looked savagely at the officers and security guards. He dropped the scalpel as they rushed him over and restrained him. Mycroft sighed and waited until Sherlock knocked before allowing the door to open. Cheshire yawned tiredly and was relieved that the killer was out and taken to the station. "I'm hungry." she had yawned. Mycroft smiled and saw Greg Lestrade take the killer away to the police cruiser. Sherlock sighed and went to the cafeteria to get her something to eat before John came to check on her and move her to the recovery ward. Cheshire's fever had broken within a couple days or so and John planned to move her to a quieter area of the hospital for further observation and rest. He came back and Cheshire was alone as she read something on her phone. "Mycroft left for work?" he asked. It was early afternoon and the cafeteria was serving a brunch. "He called in late and he said he needs the money. You should be getting ready for the New Year's party." she said as she started texting Andy. Sherlock set the tray down and pulled his phone out. "I said I wasn't going this year. You need the company." he was typing something up. "Anti-social as always, big brother." smiled the sister. Sherlock smiled and nodded his head at the comment. "You took out the braid." he commented. Cheshire shrugged a shoulder as her mouth was full of food. Sherlock rested his head on his hand and read the following police report about Levi Hendrix. Cheshire was stuffing her hungry stomach before she started day dreaming. Sherlock was getting bored and was falling asleep. Cheshire saw it and started humming a little song she heard Sherlock listen to. It was an orchestral piece that had a lyrical part. Cheshire looked up the lyrics and knew how to sing it, but humming somehow calmed Sherlock and got him to sleep. Cheshire felt accomplished that she got her big brother to sleep and poked him to see how far deep he was in. "Amazing." she chuckled. Looking around, she had nothing to draw with. It was boring, but she decided to take Sherlock's phone and started changing his wallpaper with random anime cats and his passwords to random other things only she remembered by storing in her Mind Field. Her field was a lot like Sherlock's Mind Palace and she stored memories on the 'leaves' and 'trees'. Whereas Sherlock stores memories in 'rooms' and other areas of his 'palace'. Cheshire decided to set the phone aside and went to her field to think and reorganize.

 _The warm open field was lush and green. Grand oaks and redwoods scattered around the rather open field and birds sung faintly as white rabbits ran from the snow white foxes. One oak held the Holmes crest and a redwood held information about how to hack and encryption codes. The rabbits held old and useless information and the foxes would eat them and guide Cheshire along the field for the information she desired. Cheshire went to study something in her genealogy oak and a ladder appeared on the side of the grand tree._

After an hour, Sherlock woke up and saw Cheshire thinking. Her dark ice eyes moved as if she was reading something and her breathing was relaxed. He saw his phone was locked with a new password and his lock screen was a picture of a chicken in a sombrero holding a taco. "Lisa, what did you do to my phone?" he inquired. Cheshire stretched and looked at the phone. "The code is the day when you and Mycroft fell asleep outside after helping Father." she smirked. Sherlock unlocked his phone and fixed everything she had tampered with. A woman's noise got her attention and Cheshire gave Sherlock a strange look. "I thought I fixed that." he grumbled. Cheshire looked highly lost and yanked the phone out of his hands. "Who's Irene?" she gushed humorously. Sherlock took it away and had a slight blush about it.

"Seriously, who is she? Please tell me you're still a virgin."

"You're seventeen soon, you shouldn't be asking me about that."

"You're my big brother and I care if you get a sexual disease."

Sherlock ignored her and texted Irene back to see what she wanted. Cheshire leaned over and watched him text back. Sherlock caught her when she nearly fell over and held her up with his shoulder. "You like her. It's written over your pink tipped ears and the way your eyes moved as you text her." she taunted. Sherlock brushed it off and got a reply. "I heard about Lisa. Coming over." she had read it aloud. The door opened and a dark haired woman in a long coat walked in. "Irene Adler, pleasure to meet the acquaintance of Sherlock's baby sister." Irene shook Cheshire's hand. "They call me Cheshire." the teen awkwardly said. It was a bit random for her, but she was getting used to Sherlock's highly surprising lifestyle. "How come you didn't introduce us sooner, Sherlock? I thought we were close friends and your sister is adorable." Irene feigned hurt. Sherlock ignored her and set Cheshire back on the bed. "He's never mentioned you before." Cheshire bluntly said as she moved her shoulder blades back to pop a tendon. "Sherlock and I go a couple years back. He found me on a case and helped me not get beheaded by a terrorist group." Irene said as she draped herself over a chair. Sherlock ignored her childishly and let Cheshire drape over his back like a snake on a branch. "Sounds like him." Cheshire tilted her head and let it rest on the back of Sherlock's. Irene saw her too similar to the famed Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Something that would toy with anything and riddle to confuse. Sherlock got uncomfortable and set her back on the bed. "Sherlock, aren't you going to speak and join our conversation?" Irene asked too innocently. Sherlock finally took notice to her and deduced what she was wearing underneath her long coat. Cheshire saw what he was thinking and made a face. "Did you have to come to a hospital dressed like that?" Sherlock inquired. Cheshire sighed and scratched the back of her head. Irene smiled and crossed her legs. "I came from a job when I figured I would stop by. Andy Moriarty will be coming by to say hi sometime." Cheshire got a little excited that Andy was coming over and hugged her pillow absently. Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared daggers at Irene. "Andy only wanted to let her be aware and I can't get you out of the room either way. You are not the easiest man to seduce." Irene bluntly stated as she stood. Sherlock went slightly pink and Cheshire snickered, trying not to laugh at her brother too loudly. Irene left with that and enjoyed hearing Cheshire prod at her brother like all little sisters do to annoy them.

John had gotten Cheshire to a spacious room with a nice window before he went back out to check his other patients. Sherlock kept Cheshire fed and warm as she recovered from her pneumonia. It lingered heavily, but she was getting better. Cheshire fell asleep late in the night as Sherlock fingered through her hair. His phone buzzed at midnight and he smiled in the dark room. "Happy seventeenth, Lisa." he quietly said as he rubbed her back.

 _Cheshire was one and escaped her crib to find Sherlock. Her big brother was up all night watching the news about a murder. "Cheshire, why are you up? Go to bed." he had yawned when he saw her crawling to him. Cheshire cooed and rolled under the chair to play. Sherlock sighed tiredly and pulled her out with her protesting the end of her game. "Happy New Year and happy birthday." he told her as he set her back in her crib. Cheshire put both tiny hands over Sherlock's eyes and patted his cheeks. He blew warm air softly in her face and she scrunched her nose up. "My breath does not stink that bad. Come on, go to bed." he told her as he laid her down. Cheshire whined and crawled back out and followed him. "Lisa, bed." Sherlock picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he went back to put her in the crib. Cheshire yawned and crawled to his back. She giggled as she hung on his shoulders, hanging over his back. Sherlock tried to get her off and was having trouble getting his hands on her. Cheshire giggled as Sherlock went back to the couch to finish the news and to see if she'll get off his back. Mummy found Cheshire and Sherlock awake on the couch, glued to the t.v. "Sherlock, what is she doing up?!" Mummy asked when she saw Cheshire nearly falling over as she sat up. "She wouldn't sleep and wanted to play. Chess found a way to escape her crib and she would've cried if I shut the door." Sherlock said to save himself. Cheshire was quietly babbling something and they listened when they heard 'Sh'. Cheshire babbled and then said "Shakespeare" unexpectedly. Half-heartedly did Sherlock hope she would say his name. He had a documentary on famous play writers and authors on the t.v and Cheshire seemed engulfed in it. "She's a year old and she just said 'Shakespeare'." Father over heard and nearly laughed loudly. He had three genius children. Mycroft spoke at sixteen months with 'Book', Sherlock at seventeen months with 'Crime', and Cheshire probably broke a record by speaking a complex name (for a baby) such as 'Shakespeare'. Mummy got a camera out and recorded. "Lisa, what did you say?" she asked as she zoomed in a little. "Sh-Shakespeare." Cheshire repeated as she stared curiously at the device._

Sherlock saw Mycroft come in and didn't care if he let his pride down. Mycroft took a seat and set a box down on the nightstand. Sherlock remembered his gift and set his on the box over Mycroft's. Cheshire yawned and heard Ben toll his bells. "Happy birthday." Mycroft said as soon as the last bell tolled. Cheshire sneezed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Even if her fever is broken, it didn't mean her pneumonia was completely gone. Mycroft pulled Sherlock out of the room to talk quietly. "When will she be discharged?" he asked. Sherlock took a sip of his coffee. "As soon as John think's she can handle the pneumonia on her own with regular medicine." Sherlock had answered. Mycroft saw snow fall outside and sniffed. "Well, hopefully it's soon." They went back to the room to see a letter over their gifts. Cheshire was still calmly asleep, save for an occasional cough and sneeze.

Morning came and Cheshire wasn't allowed to open her gifts just yet. Sherlock and Mycroft kept her preoccupied with puzzles. "I'm getting bored with this. Can't we just sneak out?" Cheshire whined. They knew she wasn't happy with this and they tried their best to keep her entertained. Cheshire took one gift and shook it slightly to her ear. Mycroft took it away before she started messing with the wrapping. "When am I able to get out of here?" she sighed with frustration. "In an hour. I think you are healthy enough to be discharged. I'm just going to write a prescription and get the papers." John over heard and saw how her color and cough was getting better. Cheshire's temperature was going to normal and she was feeling a lot better than a couple days ago. John gave Mycroft the papers and soon, she was back in 221b. Cheshire in the shower and in clean clothes. Sherlock defiantly saw her improved attitude and was relieved he wasn't the one who had to feed her. Cheshire sneaked behind him and took the gift he hid under the couch. Sherlock knew she would do that and tackled her. "Ow! Let me open it." Cheshire demanded as Mycroft saw them wrestle. "You are such a child, Sherlock. We need to get to Mum and Dad's." Mycroft got them up and in their coats to leave in the taxi. Cheshire was bored again and wrestled her brothers in the car. She wanted to know what they got her and it wasn't exactly fair whenever they hid the gifts from her. It was a few hours, but Mycroft paid the cab driver and they went in their childhood home. Mummy and Father hugged Cheshire and their sons before they started hiding the gifts around the house. "I don't know why we do this." Cheshire pouted. "You always find the gifts even before we wrap them. We had to do something." Father had hidden his gift in an air vent. After several minutes, Cheshire was allowed to hunt the pesky birthday gifts down, one by one. She found Father's one fist, then Mummy's, and then her brothers. "Duct tape? Really?" Cheshire made a face when she saw how her parents had wrapped her presents. "Why not?" Mycroft chuckled as he saw her pick the corner with her nail file. Somehow she got the tape off and unwound it, opening the gift to see a little silver chain. Cheshire had an assumption and opened the next one to see a little cross. She looped the cross on and opened the others to find a little locket charm and a couple tiny pictures. "We thought you'd like it." Father smiled as she put it together and around her neck. "I do. I like it a lot." she smiled. It was a good day, but someone was watching them with deadly eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: We Stitch these Wounds

**This chapter has character deaths. Kinda crazy? I don't know, you can be the judge of this. Reviews for this chapter and how the story is so far. So….Yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

Cheshire had an uneasy feeling. Normally she would see a small spirit here or Rizoel there, but no one was there. Her family had the same feeling as well and the hair on the back of their necks were raised. Cheshire looked outside and thought she saw some dark being in the woods. Sherlock went to use the toiletries and swore he saw black eyes in the mirror. Mycroft was on the couch reading when the fire place spontaneously combusted. Cheshire jumped a little and smiled when her homemade bomb matches worked. One little button and the match would light itself. It was funny to see her eldest brother jumped too. Sherlock saw her little creation and pocketed some himself. A man outside was stalking. He wasn't sure who he was supposed to take, but one was going to die. He looked at the picture again and decided to shoot first. He took aim and fired, only to storm in afterwards. Cheshire went pale when she saw her father fall on the floor and her mother cry out as more shots were heard. Mycroft dragged her away and Sherlock took the gun from under the master bed where his parents slept during the night. Sherlock fired at the intruder and ran behind his siblings. Cheshire ran to the kitchen and took out the cheese knife from the knife block. "Out of the way!" she warned as she threw the knife. It wasn't very sharp, but it did cut the intruder's leg. He swore and took out a new gun when he ran out of bullets in his first gun. Cheshire dragged Sherlock away and ran after Mycroft. Cheshire saw Sherlock fall and stared down the barrel of the gun. Mycroft saw his family bleeding, injured, and in agony. Cheshire was petrified with fear. "My boss says this is your last warning, Mycroft Holmes." the intruder said as he picked up Cheshire by her hair and Sherlock by his neck. Cheshire writhed and kicked, but the man was heavily armored. Mycroft wasn't able to do anything. Cheshire and Sherlock had guns to their heads and he felt so defeated. A black SUV pulled up and the man threw the younger Holmes in the back after being zip tied and gagged. Mycroft couldn't move as he saw the last remains of his family taken away. Father and Mummy had instant death wounds and Sherlock was grazed by the ear, the percussion of the projectile causing him to fall unconscious. After getting his senses back, he called Lestrade.

"Greg, he h-has them. He killed and took them."

* * *

Cheshire was scared, but she swallowed it down to act like her brothers. Sherlock woke up to see he was zip tied and gagged. Cheshire whimpered and flinched when she heard a man shouted. Sherlock cleared his throat to get her attention. She pointed to her butt and tried to reach for the bulge in her back pocket. Sherlock saw her slowly take out her trusty pocket knife and accidently open the blade into her palm. He took it and tried to cut her free. "What's this? Nah, you aren't getting out of here that easily." a man was sitting in the back when he saw them try to free themselves. He took the knife and threw it out the window. Cheshire sneezed and saw something the man was smoking. Sherlock remembered the smell and used his forearm to cover Cheshire's nose from inhaling the burning marijuana. "Awe, don't be a stick in the mud. She's a kid, she'll try it eventually." the passenger in the front could see what was happening and snapped his fingers. The back seat man ripped the duct tape off and shoved something powdery in her mouth. Cheshire swallowed and coughed as the dry powder took the moisture from her mouth. Sherlock made a loud muffled protest and saw the drug take effect. Cheshire was feeling those effects and felt very light as the man replaced the duct tape. Sherlock was worried and tried to get her to focus on his. It was a lot of drugs and an overdose was likely. Cheshire had glazed eyes and a distant gaze. "Well she isn't whimpering anymore. We taking them to the boss' airport or ship yard?" the back seat passenger asked. The driver looked at the passenger to his right. "We're taking them to America. Boss said he wants them on the ship." the man at the front said. Cheshire struggled to beat the drug, but the feeling was too good. Her mind was quiet and she felt weightless. Sherlock nudged her legs with hi knees. Cheshire didn't react. Sherlock sighed and rested his forehead with hers. It felt like an eternity until the car stopped. They were dragged out and had the duct tape ripped off their faces. Cheshire was still coming down and felt sick. Sherlock swore a little until he heard Cheshire barfing. "Stand up." the driver kicked. Cheshire groaned and stood up. Sherlock glanced and saw her not looking happy. "You have Mycroft to thank for this. What are your names?" a man in a dark suit asked. Sherlock and Cheshire kept their mouths shut. The man punched Sherlock's gut hard. Cheshire lunged forward, but was held back. "Names, or I'll give you new names." the man threatened. Sherlock gave Cheshire a look and they held their tongues back. Cheshire stuck her tongue out and made a rude gesture with her hands behind her back. The man smacked Cheshire and left a mark with his ring. "Go on, Kitten. Give me your name." the man spoke with a threatening tone. He saw her necklace and looked at the charms. "Lisa. Okay, now you."

* * *

Mycroft was scared to a bone white. His siblings were kidnapped for the second time. Greg didn't know what to think first. "Why did I have to throw his siblings in federal prison?" Mycroft moped. Lestrade never really saw this side of Mycroft and gave him a shot glass of whiskey. "Francis Narmen. He's a mob leader and is known to be the 'British Yakuza'." Mycroft said as he took the alcohol down. Greg heard of this man and knew this wouldn't be easy. "We'll find him, Myc. Don't worry. Sherlock is a tough bastard and Cheshire is even more so." Anderson comforted. Mycroft sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's Lisa's birthday. Why does everything bad happen and she's the center of it?" Mycroft asked rhetorically. Donovan took a seat next to Mycroft and rubbed his shoulder with a confident hand. "We'll get them back. They'll be safe and we'll do everything in our power." she assured him.

* * *

Sherlock was bloody and Cheshire was scared. They were in a cell in a boat on the water. "Cheshire, how are you feeling?" he asked when the thought of the drugs from earlier reappeared in his concussed head. Cheshire looked at him and tried to move her hands from her back. "I think they're out of my system. What about you?" she strained as she tried to get her hands in front of her. A loud pop sounded and an agonizing pain. Sherlock saw her scared shoulder unnaturally sag. "You dislocated your shoulder." he informed. Cheshire gave him an angry look. "No shit, Sherlock!" she snapped as she looked at her left shoulder. She slowly moved her arms from under her and in front of her. Managing to stand (their legs were cut free of the zip ties) and rammed into the wall. "Damn it!" she cursed as she fell on her butt. Sherlock got on his back. "Sit right there and don't bite your tongue." he instructed as he reared his legs. Cheshire would regret this, but had no other option. She got ready as Sherlock kicked her shoulder back in place. "Ow motherfucking dick sucking shit wanker!" she screamed. Sherlock chuckled at her colorful language and remembered how to undo zip ties. He maneuvered his hands meticulously, undoing the zip tie painfully slow. Eventually he got it off and rubbed his wrists. Cheshire tried to mimic him, but Sherlock ended up undoing it for her. "My shoulder hurts like Hell." she groaned.

* * *

Mycroft was digging his nose everywhere he could. Eventually he got a small team from the army and found that a ship with no legal registered numbers had been spotted leaving the wharf. Mycroft knew it was a shot in the dark, but the unknown ship could be a lead to his siblings. He ordered the navy to check it out and soon learned that they lost the ship when it went into a fog bank. There weren't even any radar blips. Mycroft kept his cool to everyone's surprise and was okay with going from point one. He looked into the ship and also along the road he saw the SUV take his siblings. "Hey, someone found and it has a little speck of blood from Cheshire." Donovan came with a pocket knife in an evidence bag. Mycroft took it and saw it was her knife. "It's Cheshire's knife. Where was it?" he asked. Donovan pulled up a map and showed were it was found; along a back road to the shipping wharf. "We need to find that ship." Mycroft knew that ship had his siblings. He knew gut feelings never lie and his was a strong feeling.

* * *

Cheshire sighed and got ready. Her plan to escape had no holes in it and it had Sherlock's approval. A guard came in with food and she kicked him in the crotch from behind the door. She and Sherlock bolted out and were ambushed by guards. They fought tooth and nail, but suited man's men had pinned them before him. "I forgot to tell you, but I am Francis Narmen. Your brother threw my siblings and children in jail. You are my compensation. Lisa, come with me." Francis said as he pulled Cheshire by her hair to put her on her feet. "Put him in isolation. I'm going to love messing with this one." Francis dragged Cheshire behind him and Sherlock was dragged back to the cell.

* * *

Mycroft was able to track down the ship and called a favor with the U.S Coast Guard to see if they could help get Sherlock and Cheshire back. Greenland's navy was also in the search because Francis was a wanted man there and he had killed on of their officials. So far, he was on a boat in the Atlantic, looking for the ship with his wanted men. "Sir, we have a blip." Anderson informed. Mycroft went to the radar and thought. "Send a scouter over and tell them to call if it's our ship." A small boat broke off from the main party and went in the direction of the blip. Ever so faintly, they heard a barrage of gun fire and men shouting orders.

Sherlock heard the screams of agony and felt ready to skin someone just to save his sister. After several minutes, the door opened and some men threw others in uniform with Sherlock. Cheshire's screams were relentless and Sherlock rushed to the open door, only to be shut inside. "Cheshire!" he shouted. He faintly heard his name being called back. Sherlock tried to open the door and growled in frustration. "What are they doing to her?" asked one member of Mycroft's search party. Sherlock kept pacing and glared at the guards outside. Everyone felt as if he was an ice eyed wolf that never should have been caged. Francis was torturing Cheshire. Her screams were drying up and her lungs out of air. He attacked her relentlessly and humiliated her. He broke a Holmes.

* * *

Mycroft was giving off the same vibe as Sherlock and everyone kept their distance. Lestrade didn't get a message from his scout boat and ordered his vessel, as well as three others, to where the scout was supposed to be investigating. Gun fire rang in the air and the governments fired back. Mycroft somehow saw an opening and got on the boat with Lestrade. The men and women of the rescue party stormed the ship and got everyone against them on their knees with the weapons down. "Sherlock!" Mycroft found them and Lestrade opened the door. "Where's Cheshire?" Sherlock asked after he ran out. "She isn't with you?!" the eldest exclaimed. "Sir." Donovan called. They ran to where Donovan led them to a room. Cheshire was unconscious and Francis was gone. "Oh my God." Mycroft and Sherlock went in and saw the whole state of her torture. A note was tied on her wrist.

" _Happy, Mr. Holmes? I just got a message that my own brother got hurt in prison. May as well get some pay back. I would stick around to see your astonished face, but I needed to go. Ta."_

Mycroft wrapped his coat around her and they held her close after they heard her whimper. Everyone gave them room and started looking for Francis Narmen. Sherlock saw blood all over her and saw a bat in the corner by the window. Cheshire whimpered again and pointed to her neck where her larynx were. "We'll get you help. Don't worry. You're safe." Mycroft said as he brushed a tear away with his thumb.


	25. Chapter 25: Sounds of Silence

Cheshire managed to learn sign language with her brothers while she was in the hospital healing from Francis' assault. She noted that Greg was in the room and Mycroft took it as a good sign. "I just came to give this card. I've dealt with, um, cases similar to yours and I know talking would help you majorly." he handed Cheshire a card to a therapist and she made a look. "Just, at least see her once. It will help." Greg said before his phone rang obnoxiously. He left the room after that for a case at the station. Sherlock and Mycroft kept her practicing sign language so she wouldn't get bored and so she would talk to them if she needed something. After a couple weeks, she was discharged and went to Sherlock's flat. John advised Sherlock to keep an eye on her for anything mental damage. John knew she was physically healthy, but he didn't trust that her mental health was spared. Sherlock had the same feeling and took John's advice, watching for anything that was cause for concern. During the second night she was home, she tapped his shoulder as he slept. "What?" he had groggily asked. Cheshire signed and pointed to her injuries. "Fine. Come on." Sherlock saw the clock and figured she would want the pain killers to work again. It was one in the morning and the medicine had worn off. Sherlock kept them far beyond her reach in the kitchen so she didn't take them herself or use too much on purpose. Taking out two white pills and a glass of water, he handed her the medicine and she gladly took them. Sherlock sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Cheshire tugged on his sleeve and signed something about being scared. "He isn't going to get you here. You know that." Cheshire signed something a little more detail and was ashamed that she was scared to sleep alone. Sherlock sighed and looked at her with slight worry. Cheshire looked away and had a slight blush. She hadn't shared a bed with her brothers since she was a little girl and asking now as a teenager was a little embarrassing for her. "If that's what will get you to sleep." Sherlock hadn't slept well since he learned what Francis did to her. Cheshire signed "Thank you" with a yawn. Sherlock set her in his bed and made sure she slept before he tried to get the remaining hours of the night. Then, Sherlock's phone loudly vibrated. "What? I just got Cheshire to sleep." Sherlock snapped.

"You need to get out of town."

"What? Where am I supposed to go, Mycroft?"

"I have a place in Italy."

"Mycroft, - "

"Sherlock, get Cheshire and get out of London. I'll meet you there within a few hours."

"Mycroft, she and I just got home from the hospital and you really think going to Italy would be the best option to hide?!"

Mycroft shut up after that and sighed over the phone. Sherlock was waiting for an answer and Cheshire was sitting up curiously. "What in Italy?" she signed. Sherlock didn't feel like explaining and smacked her lightly with a pillow. "Sherlock, Francis is on his way to get all of us and I am not releasing his family. I would rather hide and admit defeat then have us all killed." Mycroft chose his words carefully. Cheshire yawned and watched Sherlock thinking. "He does know I have a hard time dying, right?" she signed. Sherlock let a little smile grow on his lips, but he only wanted to get her to relax. "I can find him if I get the information I need. We don't need to hide." Sherlock finally said over the phone. Cheshire nodded in agreement and signed something. "Cheshire agrees and said she can help." he added after she was done. Mycroft grunted and rubbed his eyes. His superiors were telling him to hide and take the remainder of his family with him. "Sherlock, my superiors have this situation under control. They're ordering us to hide." Mycroft hoped using his superiors would threaten them to pack some bags. Sherlock stopped Cheshire from getting up and getting a bag in order. "Does everyone know?" Sherlock wanted John and his family safe from Narmen's wrath. "I let everyone aware before we got ready. I'll pick you up within an hour. Get ready and get your things in order." Mycroft told his brother. Sherlock hung up and they got their things in order. Cheshire made sure she had her pain killers and her once a month essentials. Sherlock gave her some toast with some jelly before Mycroft came. "You need to eat before you take another set of pain killer." he told her. Cheshire sighed and ate it. It was about three in the morning when Mycroft came and picked them up. A car honked outside signaling his arrival. "Sherlock, Myc's here." she signed. Sherlock and Cheshire got their things and climbed in the car.

After an hour of traffic, they got in the private jet that Mycroft has access to and got ready to go. "How are you feeling?" signed Mycroft. Cheshire yawned rubbed her eyes. "Tired." she signed back. They took off a several minutes later and Cheshire just looked out the window. "Do you need your medicine?" Sherlock signed. Cheshire shook her head and curled up in her seat, her head was on an armrest as her legs were curled up behind her. "As soon as the government's investigators catch him, we'll be back home." Mycroft said when he saw how depressed she was getting. Sherlock was busying himself and was analyzing everything he could. Cheshire ended up going to sleep a little bit after taking off in the most uncomfortable position Mycroft and Sherlock have ever scene. "How is she doing?" signed Mycroft. Sherlock looked at him and sipped a cup of tea he was served. "She's scared. Won't sleep alone anymore." he responded. Mycroft sighed and saw Cheshire turn over in her seat. A deep red mark from the armrest was on her cheek. "It isn't your fault. Francis is just another madman we need to catch and throw away." Sherlock figured that Mycroft was blaming himself and knew logically that this wasn't Mycroft's idea. Mycroft knew it wasn't his fault, but his feeling that he was responsible for their injuries and kidnapping grew in his mind like wildfire. Cheshire woke up and used the jacket she was wearing as a pillow. "Is she eating well?" Mycroft signed to change the subject. Sherlock nodded and started reading a book he found. "I think she'll go along with this plan of yours if you give her that Italian dish she likes so much." Sherlock was yet again trying to lift the mood his own way. Mycroft let a little smile show and pulled up a newspaper on his tablet. Cheshire was really uncomfortable and couldn't sustain a proper rest. She restlessly woke up and stretched. "How long until we're there?" she signed in a sloppy manner. "A few more hours." Sherlock said as he stretched himself. "Time?" she signed. Mycroft looked at the top of his tablet. "Almost nine. Should be in Alghero by noon." Mycroft informed. Cheshire sighed and watched the clouds rolled underneath them.

By twelve thirty, they were in the house that Mycroft was given. Cheshire was showed her room and liked it better than her room on Baker Street. It was big and was connected to a private restroom and the bed was big with soft sheets and blankets. Cheshire set her clothes in the dressers and went to explore the other parts of the mansion like house. Seeing, Mycroft putting his things away, she quietly snuck behind him and jumped on him. "Jesus, Lisa!" he exclaimed. Cheshire looked like she was laughing and had an amused smile. Mycroft picked her up and set her out of his room to bother something else. Cheshire sighed and walked around to find the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled a little, reminding her the only thing she had was a piece of toast with jelly and tea. Seeing some bread and other things, she chose to make herself a sandwich. Sherlock came from his room for some tea and to give Cheshire her medicine. "Do I have to?" she signed. Sherlock gave her a cup of tea as he set the pill on the counter. "Do you want an infection?" he asked. Cheshire sighed and shook her head. She downed the pill and went to get a much needed nap. "Sherlock, is Cheshire with you?" Mycroft called as he walked down the stairs. Cheshire put a pillow over her head. No rest for the wicked, she supposed.


	26. Chapter 26: The Legacy

They moved the hiding area to the Vatican. Cheshire took time and studied the history and the stories the area to keep herself busy. Sherlock facetimed Lestrade on cases and Mycroft still had some work to do behind closed doors. After about a week, Mycroft took them shopping for a banquet they were invited to as representatives of the British government. "Seriously? You want me to wear a dress?" she signed. "Yes and we aren't debating about this." he told her. Cheshire glared and went to try it on in a dressing room. It was a sapphire shoulder dress that she had to admit was nice. Cheshire never was a girly girl with dresses and makeup. She preferred being messy and running with the boys. "Well?" Mycroft called as he leaned on the wall opposite of the room Cheshire was in. She reluctantly came out and hid her embarrassment with her hair covering her face. "I don't get why you get embarrassed about dresses. You have the perfect figure for them and you are adorable." he stated. Cheshire signed something and pulled the skirt down a little. She hated feeling this exposed. Sherlock came over with a pair of shoes. "I am not wearing those. I could hurt my ankle." she signed seeing the one and a half inch black wedges. "These aren't heels and you're the only one that needs an outfit for the banquet tonight." Sherlock sighed. Cheshire snatched the shoes and put them on, nearly falling over as she did. Mycroft and Sherlock were always the one to give her a makeover for special occasions and they were somewhat glad she was temporarily made a mute. On normal circumstances she would pout and whine, but today was not the day. She liked the dress and the shoes matched it perfectly. Mycroft paid for it and they went to get something to eat at a local café. "Mr. Holmes, great to see you again." a man greeted. He was a tall American man with his wife and son. "Jeremy, this is Sherlock and Cheshire, my younger siblings. This must be Louis and Martha?" Mycroft shook Jeremy's hand and introduced his siblings. Cheshire and Sherlock kept their attention to their menus while Mycroft's friends took a seat to the table beside them. "Louis, how about you talk to Lisa. She seems like a nice girl." Martha suggested. Mycroft and Jeremy were in a conversation about businesses and economies. Louis and Cheshire didn't even make eye contact. "When's the banquet again?" Cheshire signed. Sherlock looked at the time on his phone as he pulled up his schedule. "Six. It's one thirty now." he informed. Cheshire signed a thank you as she looked for something to eat. Her phone buzzed as Andy messaged her.

" _I'm sorry we keep missing each other. I have sent a gift or two at the room you're staying at." -AM_

" _It's alright. How's being a criminal?" -CH_

" _Not as fun when you aren't chasing me." -AM_

" _As soon as I can talk and I'm back in the U.K, we can continue our chess game." -CH_

" _That's why I love you." -AM_

" _Stop talking to Cheshire." -SH_

" _Sorry, Sherlock took my phone." -CH_

" _We're serious." -MH_

" _I took his phone away. I'm making him leave her." -JM_

" _This is the only truce we have, James. Remember that." -SH_

" _Of course, honey. I recommend getting her interested in someone else." -JM_

" _Stop using our phones." -CH_

" _I agree. Sorry, Chessy. I think this is the end for us, the star crossed couple." -AM_

" _You're so dramatic." -MH_

" _Bye, Andy." -CH_

Cheshire managed to hide in the women's restroom to text Andy one last time before she went to eat. Mycroft and Sherlock were waiting at the table. Louis was still trying his hardest not to laugh when they kept taking her phone and texted whoever it was Cheshire was texting. "So, will you be at the dinner tonight?" Jeremy asked. Cheshire nodded and sipped some tea. "Cat got her tongue?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Jeremy and his family hadn't heard Cheshire speak since they found Mycroft and his siblings. "She has an injury and cannot speak until the injury is healed." said Sherlock. Cheshire signed something before eating the meal Sherlock ordered for her. "Oh, what happened?" Martha asked. Cheshire sighed and signed to her big brothers that she didn't want to talk about it. "She doesn't want to talk about it." Mycroft translated. After lunch, they parted for the mansion they were currently living in to change and get Cheshire's medicine.

By six, they were at the hotel where the banquet was being held in. Cheshire felt exposed in her shoulder dress and shelled herself away at the table. She noticed Jeremy and his family walking over and seating at the table. Mycroft was sitting next to her and saw Jeremy walking over. "These chairs taken?" the American asked. Mycroft made a kind gesture and allowed them to take a seat. Louis sat next to Cheshire and they made a small notice to each other. Sherlock was sat next to Mycroft and felt a little uncomfortable when Jeremy started talking about something. "So, what am I supposed to do it you have my phone and laptop?" she signed to Mycroft. Sherlock kept Jeremy company while Mycroft and Cheshire got in a silent argument. She huffed and went to go outside in the garden to cool off. "Louis, go and check on Lisa. She seems upset." Martha instructed her son. Louis reluctantly went after the girl he barely knows and saw her sitting on a rock bench. "You okay?" he asked as he sat next to her. Cheshire sighed and looked at the darkening sky. "I'll take that as a no. Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Cheshire made fast movements with her hands and Louis just followed along, pretending he read her sign language. "Better?" he asked. Cheshire shrugged and saw an owl fly over them. "Did your brothers drag you here?" Louis asked out of curiosity. Cheshire nodded and made a gesture that looked like her phone was taken away. "I don't have my electronics either. Sucks, am I right?" he laughed. Cheshire made a small smiled and smelled food. "Dinner must be served. Come on." Louis took her hand and they went back to the banquet hall of the hotel. They took their seats and Cheshire wasn't too sure about the main course. Louis was the same way and didn't like how it smelled. It seemed everyone there was a little confused about what it actually was. The Holmes looked at each other and dared each other in sign language to eat it. Cheshire smelled the dish and scrunched her nose in distaste. Sherlock signed something about not trusting in and Mycroft agreed. Cheshire looked for a table that held their host and saw one with grand decorations and no occupants. "Who is our host again, Mycroft?" she signed. Mycroft looked at the invitation email on his phone. "It didn't say. Jeremy, do you know who our host is?" Mycroft asked the business man. Jeremy was about to taste the dish when Mycroft asked. "No. Your invite didn't say either?" he asked. Cheshire took his phone and started typing on the note pad. "I wouldn't eat the meal given. I have a bad feeling it holds something unpleasant." she showed to Louis. Cheshire knew he didn't have a clue what she was saying in sign language. A woman screamed "There's an eye in my soup!" Sherlock rushed over and saw the eye. It seemed each table was given a different plate. Some had soup, others a salad, and a couple with whatever his table had. Cheshire first thought it was a lamb rack, but now she was having second thoughts. She and Louis shoved their plates away from them towards the center of the table.

"I don't think that's lamb." she signed to her brothers. Mycroft sighed and stood up. "Sherlock, we're leaving." he beckoned his brother. Sherlock was searching the other soups and found fingers, toes, and a name tag. "No, I don't think we are. Cheshire, come here." he called back. Cheshire sighed and wished John was here. Sometimes she felt like she was his replacement. "What do you want, Will?" she signed. Sherlock gave her the name tag. "Take Louis and find out who Abe Gustavo is." he said. Cheshire did as she was told and walked off. Louis went with her and they tried to open the door. "It's locked. Great." Louis groaned. Everyone, but the Holmes, started panicking and shouting. Cheshire looked around and saw something that caught her eye. She dragged Louis with her and made him read the letter she found by the server table.

" _Today he is here to trip you up and torture you tomorrow, yet he is also there to ease the pain when you are lost in pain and sorrow."_

Cheshire got Louis to read it out loud and as she pondered. "Sounds like alcohol. I had an issue with drinking when I was younger and the whiskey eased the pain." said an elderly man. Cheshire rushed over to the bar and found another note.

" _If you break me I'll not stop working. If you can touch me, my work is done. If you lose me, you must find me with a ring soon after. What am I?"_

Someone screamed and Sherlock jumped to the scene to see a large human heart in someone's bowl of salad. "A heart. That's the answer to the last riddle." Mycroft stated. Cheshire thought and went to see the heart. Curious, she went to the kitchen and saw a horror show of limbs, innards, and blood. She gingerly walked around and kept everyone else out. Cheshire heard Mycroft and Sherlock come in to see the scene. "I found another note." she signed with the bloody paper in her hand. Mycroft took it and read it out loud. "Long and slinky like a trout, never sings till it's guts come out. What is it?" Cheshire and Sherlock looked at each other and thought. A choir of gun shots rang out and people screamed. They ran out and saw ten people dead. No one saw the shooter and Louis was comforting his mother. Jeremy was okay, but his wife was hysterical. "A gun? How?" she signed to her brothers. A note was on a gun by the stage where they were supposed to meet their host. "Twigs and spheres and poles and plates, join and bind to reason make." Sherlock read. They looked around and saw nothing resembling what they were thinking as an answer. Louis walked up to them and saw a skull. "Hey, Cheshire. 'To be or not to be?'" he quoted Hamlet while holding the skull up. He tossed it up and down amused. "It's heavy. Doesn't feel like regular plastic." he chuckled. Cheshire's eyes went wide and looked at the riddle again. "A skeleton. Louis, you lovely idiot." she signed. Cheshire went to the skull and looked at it curiously. "What she say?" Louis asked. Cheshire tried to open the skull's jaws open, but the joints were locked in place. "She said you're an idiot, but good job. You found a real skull." Sherlock said as he took the skull away. Louis' face dropped and he shook with the willy's. Sherlock took the skull and opened the jaws to find a new riddle. "He stands beside the road in a purple cap and tattered green cloak. Those who touch him, curse him." they read. Cheshire looked around and found a thistle. She went over and carefully picked it up. "That makes sense, but what about a thistle?" Louis asked. Cheshire signed something and felt something poke her back. She turned and saw an old woman hand her a letter. "This was given to me when the dishes were served." the old woman signed. Cheshire thanked her and read the letter.

" _Having fun, Mr. Holmes? I made this just for you. I'm an admirer and just adore you think."_

Cheshire rolled her eyes and made a scoff noise. Sherlock and Mycroft were working together, to her surprise and found a new note. "I have hope in above and feared below. I grew in Pride and was consumed by Envy." said the note. Cheshire had an idea immediately and signed something about a fallen angel. "Lucifer? How are we supposed to find Lucifer?" Louis asked once Mycroft translated. Cheshire thought and went to find something around the tables of the dead. Oddly she found a dead priest and took his bible. "Taking the good book from a dead priest. Disgusting." a man said as he saw the cross Cheshire wore. She flipped through the pages and saw one with an odd bookmark in the story of Lucifer.

" _A woman shoots her husband and then holds him underwater for five minutes. They go to dinner a while later. How did it happen?"_

Cheshire thought this was too easy and went to find the any type of camera. Sherlock helped her get the cameras down as Mycroft found a television set behind the stage. Cheshire set in a video tape and the other remaining guests crowded around. " _Hello. I am Denny. I invited you all, well the ones who are alive, to play my little game. Sherlock, I've been watching from afar. You are quiet the angelic person with a warm heart for your siblings. Though, you do chose to hide it from your big brother. Your sister is just adorable. Condolences with her injury and her assault, poor thing. I watch you right now, watching this video. Find, love. I'm waiting._ " The video's face was just a little drawing of a jester. Cheshire glared at the screen. Mycroft laid a gentle hand on Cheshire's tense shoulder and gave her a hopeful look. Sherlock felt even more compelled to finish this game of whoever this person is. " _Now that I gave you time to think, I actually want to see what your sister can do. This game of chess will be one with a Jester and a Cheshire Cat._ " Sherlock heard a hissing noise and looked up to see gas pouring down like a light mist. "Lisa, cover your nose." he said as he and Mycroft fell with the over guests. Cheshire kept her and Louis' nose covered as they took cover. Men in gas masks walked in to take the guests away.


	27. Chapter 27: Live and Let Die

Cheshire managed to snag Mycroft's coat to cover her face and Louis used his blazer to cover his own. Cheshire was having trouble breathing and guessed the gas had diluted in the air. They set the coats on some chairs and Louis started freaking out. "Oh my God, that guy has my family and wants you to find them?! No offense, but we need someone better like your brothers." Louis was rambling. Cheshire stood and smacked him. She also had Mycroft's phone and started typing on the note pad again. "You are a complete arse. I'm just as good as my brothers and now it's my turn to save them. You think I can't save them, go ahead and try to stop me." she was testing him and held a dark look. Louis backed down from that and sat on a chair silently. Cheshire looked around and saw something that peaked her interest. She took her shoes off when the arches of her feet started hurting and saw a note on the curtains.

" _A man is condemned to death and is given a choice of three rooms._

 _One of fire that will roast him alive_

 _One full of gunman that will fire after three minutes he is set inside_

 _One full of lions who haven't eaten in years_

 _Which one is the safest?"_

'Child's play.' Cheshire thought. Louis saw the note and they were thinking the same thing. "The lion's room. They died of starvation." Louis answered for her. A ding was heard and an elevator opened up. They warily walked inside and saw a small screen. "This is my hotel and so I made it to fit my needs. You, young Holmes and young Watson, will find your first two victims on the next floor if you answer this riddle correctly; 'Two men are in a room. One goes into another room and a steel door shuts behind him. The other man knows the first man is dead. The second room is full of empty space, had no window, and was perfectly safe. How is that so?'" Jester asked. Cheshire thought and made multiple situations until she came to the best answer. "They were divers investigating a sunken submarine. When the steel door was shut, it cut the first man's air tube." she got Louis to read out loud for her. 'Wow. I didn't think of that.' he had thought as the elevator went up and opened up to two trembling people. Louis untied them as Cheshire looked for another clue. If she had counted right, there were a total of twenty missing people. Finding two now, she had to hunt down eighteen more until she found out who Jester was.

"Oh, your sister is a clever one is she?" Jester giggled. Sherlock and Mycroft were gagged and tied back to back. 'What is it with us getting kidnapped?' he thought. Mycroft seemed to be thinking the same thing and felt their restraints tightly hold their hands painfully tight. 'At least it isn't Francis.' thought Mycroft. Cheshire was doing good work and had gotten her count to ten freed and eight more to go. Each riddle, puzzle, and question teased her mind and she showed her prodigy of a mind off to her enemy. "Getting close, Chess. I can call you Chess, right? Anyway, one question left and we will face off, one on one." Jester taunted. Cheshire rushed to get her count to four and four became two. Her brothers were the last to be freed and Jester laughed maniacally. Cheshire and Louis glared at the monitor before them. "Who am I?" Jester asked. It was the question before they faced off. Cheshire noticed how there were portraits of young and old, how some of them had engravings with names, and noticed how childish this person acted. She ran the possibilities and crossed off each person not likely to be in the room before her. Louis was admiring her thought process and was finally noticing what his parents were trying to do. "Victor Nubbs, the recent heir of a long run hotel franchise. You were labelled missing no less than a year ago." Cheshire typed on her phone for the camera to see. Victor giggled in a manic laughter. "Congratulations, you beat my game." he said after his fit. Cheshire and Louis had doubts this would end on a happy sun shiny note. "I will let your brothers go, as well as Louis, but I want to know one thing." he opened the door and walked out. He was shorter than his posters and pictures. Cheshire tilted her head to show she was curious to know the question. "What makes you so special?" he said with a voice of poison. Cheshire looked at him blankly and looked at her now freed brothers. "I'm my own kind of special. The true answer is a secret." she typed to show him on Mycroft's phone. Victor growled and took out a gun. "I will not let a mere child be better than me. I can accept a man is, but you take it too far." Cheshire sighed and took a loose piece of the weapon off and put her hand on her hip. "Seriously? Is it that cliché for you?" she signed. Victor looked confused when Mycroft translated. "You have a superior need. You had a younger sibling, a sister I presume, and she was always the center of attention. You were shadowed by her and had envy. Thinking you could kill her would make you the favorite, but it only gave you the other half of money your parents left for her if she were to outlive them." she signed. Sherlock saw where she was going as he took his turn translating the sign language. "You were the one who killed your sister. She was your parents favorite, had an I.Q higher than average, and she had looks that would easily draw attention. She was five years younger and instantly put you on the back burner when she was born." Sherlock added when he remembered the case he saw on the paper when he was a young man.

Cheshire fitted more pieces together and she started typing on the phone. "You didn't like that Sherlock was attending to me more than you. Sherlock, remember that odd man in the valet area? That was him. You completely ignored him hitting on you and kept signing to me." she had typed. Sherlock remembered that and walked over to Cheshire with Mycroft behind him. Why were they standing behind their four foot four-inch captor anyway? Louis was starting to see the appeal his mother had for her and was a little lost in what he was feeling. For goodness sake's, he had only known her for no less than a day. Cheshire was oblivious to it, of course and was focused on the case before her. This was her case, not Sherlock's. No, her brother were there to help her like always, but this was different. Cheshire would help them with anything. From cases to knowing what the other person is think, she helped. Now it was their turn. Sherlock never felt more proud in his baby sister for using her genius to work in her own case, but he wouldn't admit it. "I-I-I, she took them away! I loathed her, hated her, and she was a greedy bitch. Always the daddy's girl!" Victor burst. Cheshire gave her grin and then composed herself. She had tossed the piece away and knew what would happen next. "She made herself get killed. Now, you got yourself killed!" Victor pulled the trigger and Cheshire had ducked at the right moment for the gun to explode in his hand. Victor screamed in agony as his hand bled out (he blast caused a couple fingers to be lost in the process). Cheshire and the boys got him to sit and tied him up as Mycroft called for the police. Victor was delirious now and was laughing like a mad man. "I'll get you. I always get them in the end and then people will acknowledge me like a king." he chuckled darkly. Cheshire sighed and remembered she wasn't wearing her shoes. "I left my shoes on the main floor." she signed to Mycroft. He gave her a questioning look and she read it perfectly. "Do you know how uncomfortable those shoes get?" she signed in a retort. "You're lucky they were slightly cheap." he said as he messed with her hair. Cheshire rolled her eyes and began playing chess on his phone. Mycroft made her leave her phone, laptop, and books back in the rental car because he thought she could use the socialization.

 _Cheshire sat under a tree with a book at a level eight year olds can't even begin to understand. Mummy and Father were worried this would happen. The little girl seemed to be the black sheep like her brother before her. "Hey, Nerd." a boy said as he bounced a little ball off her head. Cheshire ignored him and kept reading. "She's so weird." whispered some girls. Cheshire ignored those and kept reading. "Lisa, come here, please." called her teacher. Cheshire was submissive to authority and went to her beckoning teacher. Mummy and Father left with that and hoped she would be okay. They really hoped that the bullying wouldn't be as bad as the previous years. Cheshire went to her teacher and stood in attention. "Which scenario is better; Having a nice field trip to the zoo in London or staying here all year?" he asked. Cheshire didn't want to seem cliché, but she was really wanting to go to the zoo. "I believe going to the zoo would provide a perfect way to understand the way animals behave." she answered. She was dismissed and the headmaster argued with her teacher about a zoo trip. "Hey, Teacher's Pet, what did he want?" a tall girl asked. Cheshire kept her head up and looked at her dead in the eye. "We should be going to a zoo in the near future."_

 _They did go to the London Zoo in the late spring on a beautiful sunny day. Everyone needed to have a partner and Cheshire was alone again, just like the last field trip. "Lisa, where's your partner?" her teacher asked. Cheshire was watching the wolves stalk in their wooded domain. "I don't have one." she answered just as a wolf howled. Her teacher took a seat next to her. "You seem to like wolves and foxes." he commented. Cheshire nodded and saw some little pup start harassing some adolescent looking wolves. Her family crest was special. Unlike normal crests, which held a lion or a knight, the Holmes family crest was a fox holding a dagger. The color was purple, the red fox's dagger was straight and had a sapphire dot at the hilt. "They were dangerous and cunning creatures." she said as she got up to join the group. Her teacher had to stay with her and her companionship was just as cold as her eyes. "Hello, Mr. Holmes. Lisa is just outside reading again." the teacher said as he pulled the father aside. Father was confused, but knew this would come. This happened to his sons when they were a little older. "Have you gotten Lisa in a mental check? When we told everyone to buddy up, she made no effort to get a partner. She's being very distant from everyone." he said. Father sighed and knew what to do._

"Lisa, get your head out of the clouds. We're going." Mycroft shook Cheshire lightly and got her out of the flashback she strangely had. "I'm coming." she signed as she walked after her brothers, careful of some broken glass she saw earlier. Once they found their way out, a crisp breeze greeted them. Cheshire liked the breeze and took a deep breath in. "When can I talk again?" she signed to Mycroft. He thought back to their appointment at the hospital a few weeks ago. "It's a long process and you'll have a speech therapy to help get your throat fully healed." Mycroft couldn't exactly remember what the doctor exactly said. Cheshire sighed and took that as an "I don't know". After giving statements to the police, they were allowed to go home and Louis' mom had slip her son's number in both Mycroft and Sherlock's pockets. Cheshire sat in her seat and waited patiently for her brothers. Sherlock and Mycroft took the front seats, Sherlock giving Cheshire her phone when Mycroft told him not to. She greedily started listening to her music and didn't hear anything they were saying. "She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. This doctor is the best there is with soft tissue injuries." Mycroft said as he started driving out of the scene. Sherlock was texting John about the latest case he and his siblings just got in. He found it amusing to see the stories John puts on his blog. "How long will it be until she speaks?" asked Sherlock. Mycroft had to admit he didn't know. Sherlock made a coy smirk and looked out the dark window. "I would guess she will fully recover quickly if she stay's quiet and is patient." he theorized. Mycroft agreed to that, but he would rather have a doctor be the judge of that. Cheshire tapping her foot to AC/DC. They could hear it bleed faintly out of her ears. It was about a half hour passed midnight and they finally reached the sanctuary of the safe house. Cheshire went to get changed in her pajamas and brush her teeth before she went to bed as her brothers stayed up discussing something they didn't want her in. Cheshire came out of her bathroom and saw red paint all over her room.

" _Nowhere to hide, Kitten."_


	28. Chapter 28: Let It Be

Cheshire went pale and started running, tripping over her men's extra small pajama pants and nearly falling down the stairs. She burst into the kitchen and started signing something fast. They could obviously tell she was terrified of something. "Okay, let's go see it." Mycroft took the lead and Cheshire stayed in the kitchen. Sherlock sighed and knew what was happening. He was able to read her sign language better than Mycroft and knew it wasn't a pretty sight. "Lisa, are you okay? You look paler than normal." Sherlock inquired. Cheshire had the same pale skin as Sherlock's. A pearl white almost, but little light freckles bloomed here or there. There was also a light birth mark on her right elbow that looked like the island Isabel of the Galapagos. Cheshire sat down on a barstool by the kitchen island and rubbed her tired eyes. "Why did we even bother running? Narmen is a mob leader and has people everywhere. He's like a stupid version of James Moriarty." she signed. Sherlock gave her some milk in a glass. She was on a strict no soda or bubbly drink diet on the account of her injury and the doctor worried the carbonation would irritate the wound. Milk was the next best option, as was juice and water (flavored or unflavored). Cheshire took the milk and took a small sip, the cold liquid cooled her wound's from a burning sensation that sometimes wasn't noticed until a drink was introduced. Sherlock took a seat in front of her and saw how scared she was. "We'll catch him. He won't hurt you anymore. Over my dead body is the only way he will get to you." Cheshire smiled a little at the declaration, but that's what she feared most; losing her brothers. Though she knew he was a sociopath, Cheshire found it odd that he was able to know and understand when she was scared or had any other strong emotion.

Mycroft came down a few moments after that and looked angry. Cheshire trying not to doze off and had her feet tucked under her when they got cold. "I will call for a cleaning crew tomorrow. We'll have to get you some new clothes as well after your appointment." he said as he sat on the armrest of the couch. Cheshire nodded in her silence and exhaled heavily from her nose. Sherlock knew she needed to sleep and would fall asleep where she was if she could. "I think you should get to bed. It had been a long night for you it seemed." Mycroft determined as he helped her up and took her to another guest room. Cheshire remembered the gifts Andy said he sent and snuck out to retrieve them. Silently as a prowling fox, she snuck back into her room and turned the light on to see two small boxes on the nightstand. Cheshire took them and turned the lights off to creep back to the room she now used. She set the gifts aside in a drawer and cured up in the soft blankets. Just as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was trapped in a nightmare.

She was back in the ship where she was trapped in the same room as Francis Narmen. Narmen was above her with a predator like grin. Cheshire tried to open the door and it wouldn't open. Francis started beating her and tearing at her skin like an animal. She cried out, but nothing escaped her throat but blood. Cheshire was shaken awake and she punched Sherlock's face with full force. Mycroft wake her up calmly, but apparently that didn't happen. Cheshire realized it was them and hid in her blankets to hide her fear. Cheshire was scared and didn't want them to know it. They would try to coddle her and she felt old enough to take care of her own fears. "Cheshire, was it another nightmare?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What else would it be?" he inquired. Cheshire threw a pillow at them. "Don't you two start." she signed from the blankets. She didn't come out the nest she had made and just fought the tears that threatened. Mycroft sighed and rubbed her back. Cheshire kicked him away and curled up tighter. She ignored the pain in her throat and kept her face hidden. The tears won in the end of it all and she just kept quiet. "I think we should go." Mycroft signed. Sherlock shook his head and ripped the blankets off. Cheshire flinched and curled tighter to hide her face. The crisp air chilled her skin that was apparently sweaty. 'Damn nightmares.' she cursed in her head. Sherlock sighed and handed her a cup. "Take your medicine. It's nine in the morning and you have an appointment later." he told her. Cheshire turned and wiped her eyes furiously. "Don't make us have to hold you down, you stubborn – ""I don't want to and before you finish your sentence, fuck you." she signed. Sherlock started tickling her and she bit her lip so she didn't start busting the stitches in her throat. Sherlock stuck the pills in the little part in her lips. Cheshire realized what was happening and made a pouty face. Sherlock gave her the water and made her take the pills down. Mycroft was trying to get them to stop until he saw that it was the best way that Cheshire would take her medicine.

After getting her to shower and having the even more trouble-some task of giving her breakfast. Cheshire had a bad habit of not eating in the morning and they knew they needed to break that habit. "Lisa, just eat it. You'll need the protein." Mycroft said handing her a plate of scrambled eggs. "You sound like Mum." she signed as she tried to get from the table. Mycroft was also forcing Sherlock to eat breakfast. He had an even weirder eating cycle and would eat at odd hours of the day or not at all. Cheshire sighed and at the eggs just to get her brothers to stop nagging her. After breakfast, they went to see the doctor that Mycroft was talking about and waited in his waiting area. Cheshire was getting bored and didn't want to communicate. She just wanted to listen to her music and let it kill her hearing. Sherlock had to push her to get off her chair to see the doctor. "I'm Doctor Domoria. You must be Lisa. Pleasure to meet you." he greeted as they entered his office. Cheshire sighed boredly and sat on the examination table. "Let's see that wound." he got her to open her mouth and used a special tool to examine her larynx. Cheshire nearly gagged, but held her own. Sherlock saw the extent of the wound and wished it to shut Moriarty up for a while. "It's a bad case alright. I think I may be able to help. You should keep doing what you're doing and you should be healed in a few months." he said as he took the device out. Cheshire coughed and rubbed her neck. "Can I speak with your brothers alone? You'll need to wait in the waiting room." Domoria asked. Cheshire left the room to sit and peacefully listen to her music. "It has to be the worst case I've seen, but she will heal. I don't know if she'll be able to sing though, but there's a good chance she will be good as new." he said to them. Sherlock felt a little hope at that. Mycroft was relieved that he could give Cheshire good news. "When will she be able to speak again?" he asked. Domoria looked at the notes he scribbled down. "I'd say late fall to early spring of this or next year. If she keeps up the recovery, then maybe earlier." he was glad to say. Mycroft thanked the doctor and they left to get back to the safe house.

"I'm bored. I've read all my books and researched everything about the Vatican that peaked my interest, and you guys aren't listening." Cheshire gave up complaining in sign language when she noticed her brothers sucked into their devices. Sherlock was texting John again and Mycroft was writing some email to one of his bosses. Cheshire sighed and looked around to find something to do. Getting bored and with nothing else to do, she decided to take a nap. Sherlock's phone vibrated and he answered Greg Lestrade's call on facetime. "I have a case and I need Cheshire's insight." the detective investigator shot off. Sherlock saw Cheshire napping and woke her up. "What?" she signed. "I need your help. What is the one thing kids your age does the most?" Greg asked. Cheshire made a questioning look and looked like she was laughing. Sherlock sighed and they waited for her to decide. "I either read, watch some t.v, or use an electronic device. I suppose they rebel against authority figures and do things they are told not to do. I know I do things I'm not supposed to do." she signed. Sherlock translated and gave a questioning look to her. Greg even had the same look and looked at the crime scene behind him. "Like?" Greg inquired. Cheshire widened her eyes a little and made a smirk. "Steal some alcohol from authority figures when they don't look." she signed. They looked at her and thought about what she previously said. In a sense, they had to agree. Some teenagers may rebel at some points and do what they are repeatedly told not to do. "I need help from Cheshire. How long are you three going to be in hiding?" Greg was getting tired of the goose chase he was wrapped up in with a new serial killer. "As soon as the government investigators catch Francis Narmen." Mycroft answered. Cheshire sighed and signed something about wanting to go home. "I know you could get him, but he would catch you in a heartbeat, Lisa." Mycroft said in an annoyed tone. The eldest was getting tired that she kept talking about catching Francis by themselves and then going home. "I have a serial pedophile that preys on young teenagers. As soon as you get home, I'll hand the case over." Greg said before hanging up. Cheshire let her head fall back on the couch and stared boredly to the ceiling. Sherlock and Mycroft felt they had to keep a close eye on her since she admitted to stealing something alcoholic. Cheshire had back up plans in case they found out about her on occasion drink.

By night, they got her to bed and kept an eye on the drink cabinet. "You have whiskey?" Mycroft finally inquired. Sherlock shook his head and had a thought. "I think she takes it from Mrs. Hudson." he said as an afterthought. They made sure she was resting peacefully before retiring themselves. Well, Sherlock only pretended to go to bed and he just wanted to make sure Cheshire was okay. Her nightmares were getting worse and her sleep cycle was getting backwards. Only he would notice it in the infancy of her issues. After a couple hours, Sherlock went back to her room to see her fidgeting in her sleep. He saw Mycroft coming down the hallway. "She isn't doing as well as she is saying, isn't she?" the eldest said quietly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and watched her curled up in a tight ball. "You always point out the obvious." Sherlock went in her room and started waking her up from her frightful slumber. He received another powerful blow to the face, this one leaving a slight bruise to his pale cheek. "Cheshire, you're safe. He won't come after you." he told her. Cheshire curled under the covers again and hid. Sherlock was about to yank them away when he saw her pile pillows around her like a shield. They left her alone after that and went to talk in the study about a solution to the madness of her nightmares.

In the study, the sound of great wings took over the somber mood between the brothers and Rizoel had appeared. "Forgive my absence. I had bigger issues to assist with." the angel said. The Holmes brothers gave him a dark glare. "Is Cheshire alright?" Rizoel asked. The dark glare grew deeper as his answer and he took a step back. "She can't speak for several months and she's scared to death of her assailant." Mycroft deadpanned. Sherlock set his untouched drink on the desk. Rizoel sighed and looked ashamed. "I am sorry. I am charged with protecting you three and I failed." They could see the regret the angel had and sighed. "Do you mind healing her injury? You can start making up for your absence that way." said Mycroft. Rizoel nodded and the sound of his wings sounded his dismissal from the study. "I have doubts that will help our case with Francis Narmen." Sherlock said as he dug in his pocket. Mycroft took the pack of cigarettes and the lighter from the younger. "I was only having one." Sherlock reached for the pack that Mycroft stuck in his pocket. "One turns to two, Sherlock. Two turns to three." he began walking out to retire in his bedroom. Sherlock looked out the window and took a seat as he thought deeper into his Mind Palace.

Closing his eyes, he went into a hallway and heard an infant cry. "Lisa, you are always the baby of the family." he muttered to himself as he went to the door. Inside, a little girl sat by the window with a text book from his college days. "You did say that Mum always wanted a girl. Guess you, Father, and Mycroft also spoiled me too." she smiled. Sherlock sat on the bed and looked out into the clear window. "What do you dream that makes you so scared?" he thought aloud. Cheshire stretched and curled up in the blanket around her. "Perhaps I am afraid of Narmen. Perhaps I fear losing you two idiots. We already lost Mum and Father. I just fear I will be alone again." Sherlock was perplexed at the last statement. "Alone again. I see."


	29. Chapter 29: Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da

Cheshire was in the same room within her nightmare. As she was about to replay the attack, two warm fingers laid on her throat and a warmth spread over her injury. Rizoel soothed her hair back and saw her relax greatly from his gentle touch. Mycroft saw the scene unfold and quietly went to his chambers for the remainder of the early dawn hours, knowing his sister was healed and was sleeping in a gentle manner. Sherlock was still gazing out of the window with his distant gaze as he consulted himself within his Mind Palace.

"You didn't realize I would be lonely in America? You know I have issues making friends." Cheshire made a disappointed look. Sherlock sighed and sat on the floor by her. "I feared that it would happen. I was hoping you wouldn't have the same issues as I did when I was your age." he said as he saw the book. It changed from a text book to one written by Edgar Allan Poe. "Many fear what they don't understand. It took Louis some time to notice me. His mother, Martha, seemed to think we could be together. I don't prefer his company though. Nothing I found exciting standing next to him. He isn't Andy." Sherlock suddenly heard her say. Perplexed even further, he looked at her eyes and saw something he didn't notice before. Something that spoke distaste, boredom, and longing. "Andy wasn't good for me, I know. His company was exciting, all the cold cases we solved together. Rebelling what you all kept telling us was even more fun." she added as an afterthought.

Sherlock came out of the Mind Palace and saw the sun in its full glory, signaling the time being late in the morning. He went into the kitchen to see Cheshire and Mycroft fighting over eating breakfast again. "I don't want to eat, Mycroft. I just want something to drink." she complained. The eldest sighed and poured her some juice, sliding the glass towards her. "Thank you." she said as she took the juice down. Cheshire was glad about the healing Rizoel gave her during the night and was happy to talk again without sign language. Sherlock sighed and poured himself some tea, ignoring the plate Mycroft gave him. "You know I don't eat breakfast often." The tall haloed haired brunette rejected the plate. Mycroft stuck a spoon of cereal in his younger brother's mouth. "Just eat it, brother mine." Mycroft had a frustrated look and Cheshire was holding back a laughter. Sherlock reluctantly swallowed and sat down to sip his tea. Cheshire downed her orange juice and curled her feet underneath her. Sherlock was forced to eat the rest of the cereal bowl and Mycroft just munched on a pastry. "Is it cold in here, or is it Sherlock's glare?" Cheshire saw the look Sherlock was giving Mycroft and she was getting cold. Her brothers felt the cold draft that had entered. She was given Sherlock's cold glare and she turned her gaze to the window. It was a cloudy day and she could smell the rain coming ever so closer. Sherlock saw the storm clouds and pushed his bowl away to the center of the kitchen island. Mycroft sighed and felt the boredom both of his younger siblings were emitting. He had nothing to do since his superiors took all of his work away. _"Protect your family and yourself. Work can wait until you come home. You are still going to be paid."_ Those were some of the sentences his superiors used in their last email he was given. Sherlock was given a text message and a look of excitement lightly went in his eyes. "Lestrade says the Vatican City police will need help with a case." Cheshire sighed and kept her gaze to the window. Sherlock basically ran out of the safe house and was met with the lead detective. "You must be Sherlock Holmes. If you don't mind, I will need to take you to the scene and let you do 'your thing' as Greg puts it." Detective Abelli said as he took Sherlock to the car that waited for them. Abelli was just about to knock when Sherlock came outside. The lead detective wasn't sure why he was going to let Sherlock look at this case, but something said he needed the help desperately. Cheshire watched the car leave and sighed boredly.

Mycroft was bored as well, but he found a book and decided to take the free time. Cheshire had read all of her books and had nothing new to utilize for a story. She was a budding writer, but a writer's block was forming heavily in her latest story. Cheshire just watched the rain pour and she soon found herself sitting by the window deep in the thoughts of nothing. Mycroft saw her resting her head on the cool glass and knew she was bored to the point of zoning out for nothing. He just kept to his book and a close eye on his sister to make sure she didn't sneak off to get in trouble like usual. After a couple chapters, Mycroft looked back at the window to see her not there anymore. "Cheshire, you better not be messing with anything." he mumbled under his breath. He looked around and couldn't find her.

" _Mycroft, have you seen Lisa? I left her to the telly, but when I came back, she wasn't there." Father asked. Mycroft shook his head and helped his father to find his baby sister. Cheshire was about four at this time and Sherlock was just beginning his years in university. "Cheshire?" Mycroft looked in her room and heard the door creak behind him. Looking behind him, no one was there. "Lisa, come out where ever you are." Father called. Cheshire was actually in the air vent and was having fun scaring her family. Mummy was at the market getting ingredients for dinner and for a dessert she wanted to try to create. "Where would she go?" Mycroft asked to himself as he wondered around the house. Cheshire giggled a little and somehow managed to get above her brother in an air vent duct. Carefully taking the vent off, she jumped down and tackled a very startled Mycroft. "Lisa, good God!" he shouted. Cheshire was laughing and had a big grin on her face that looked like the Cheshire Cat's amused grin. "I got you!" she laughed. Mycroft heard Father laughing down the hallway and he just grunted with the embarrassment. Cheshire rolled off and saw the frustration in Mycroft's gaze._

Cheshire was hiding in the study with a little glass of whiskey. She took small sips of her glass and stayed as still and quiet as a snake in wait. Mycroft went to the study last and she had emptied the tiny glass by then. "We really have to talk about your drinking." Mycroft looked under the desk to see her there. "I only drink every once in a while." she defended. Mycroft sighed and sat in the chair, pushing himself far enough to watch her. "How long is once in a while?" he asked. Cheshire sighed and looked at the glass. "About once every three weeks. I'm not stupid. I know what excessive drinking does to the mind and body." Cheshire was getting bored with the conversation already. Mycroft, on the other hand, was a little frustrated that she was seventeen and drinking. Though, he was slightly relieved she wasn't getting drunk out of her wits. "How about we let you have some on certain occasions." Mycroft was trying to get to a middle they could agree upon. "My guess is that you will be suggesting holidays and birthdays? Specifically, once a year since I share a birthday with New Year's day." Cheshire gave a bored and slightly angry glare. "I would suggest Christmas and a few other holidays as well." Mycroft offered. Cheshire thought about it and agreed with the eldest in the end. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him and it would be a difficult battle. She stayed under the desk after Mycroft left. Cheshire was bored out of her mind and she had been sitting on the whiskey bottle she was drinking and gave Mycroft a second bottle she didn't like. "May as well try something new." Cheshire swung the bottle back and coughed as the alcohol went down.

Sherlock came back late in the evening and saw something he never thought would happen. Cheshire was giggling and looked drunk as Hell as Mycroft was trying to get her to calm down. "She made herself drunk?" Sherlock more or less asked as Cheshire was set down on the couch. "She got bored and I should've have gotten her to do something constructive." Mycroft said as she curled up with a cushion. Sherlock got a glass of water and some Tylenol, knowing she would have a hangover later. "I figured you would know that she would get herself into trouble when she's bored. Remember when she put laxatives in Father's coffee and then blamed us?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft sighed and remembered that one. Both grown young men were grounded for a week after their sister had given her most innocent and baby eyed look. Cheshire had later passed out peacefully and her brothers decided to hide any alcohol that was in the house. After a couple hours, Cheshire was throwing up in the nearest bathroom. "Well, never doing that again." she coughed after she was done. Mycroft was glad she was done with drinking until the agreed upon holidays. That and she had learned a valuable lesson he knew she wouldn't forget.


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmare

**Hey readers! Okay, I may mention my other OC in Marvel, so yeah. If you've read either Young Sociopath Young Soldier or Bucky Junior Barnes, then you know who B.J is. Anyway, I hope this story has entertained you and reviews are always appreciated**

Cheshire was bored again, Sherlock was helping the Italian homicide unit, and Mycroft was reading his book. Thinking about how homesick she was getting, she decided to get Francis Narmen in prison herself. Hacking into the British government and the U.S government, she was tracking their slow progress to catching him. "They obviously need my help." she sighed as she typed more on her laptop. She had multiple firewalls and evil viruses that would protect her identity and her locations if anyone tried to figure out who was hacking them. Cheshire was in her room as she hacked and had texted Lestrade about the serial killer killing teenagers. "There you are you bastard." Cheshire had found him. Francis Narmen was in Cuba somehow and Cheshire found him. She decided to play a little game and texted her friend in America.

" _I need revenge, but I'm stuck in Vatican City. Mind terrorizing someone in Cuba?" – CH_

" _Eh, I'm overdue for a vacation. Who and why?" – B.J_

" _Francis Narmen. I'm sending you a police report now. I may have hacked into a couple government sites to find him." – CH_

" _That guy is wanted in several countries, that I know. S.H.I.E.L.D's been trying to find the guy for a couple years now. Sure, I'll scare him and turn him in." – B.J_

" _Thanks, Jessie." – CH_

Cheshire and B.J finished their plan to scare Francis Narmen into submission. B.J Barnes was a good friend of Cheshire's and the only one the young Holmes made in her time in America. The American girl was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a new Avenger with her godfather Steve Rogers. Cheshire could always rely on her for a favor that was over on her side of the world or when she was bored and B.J needed help with a case she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

" _Oh, do you mind suggesting something for me?" – B.J_

" _What?" – CH_

" _Do you mind hacking into Cap's phone? Apparently my dad is messaging him and won't talk to me." – B.J_

" _Send his number and scare Francis and it's done." – CH_

Cheshire spent the rest of the day hacking into things and Mycroft's laptop. Her brother went on his own laptop and saw what she had done with is wallpaper and lock screen. Both were a picture of some anime character holding an apple and a book with the words Death Note written as the title. "Sherlock, what character is this?" Mycroft hoped his little brother knew what Cheshire was watching. Sherlock came over to the desk and saw the screensaver. "It's a show she watched. A crime genre about a college student with a magic book. You write the name of a person you want dead and they will die within twenty-four hours, or something similar to that. That character is known as L." Sherlock informed as he examined the picture. Mycroft reset his screensaver to something more formal. Sherlock went to get some laundry done later and saw Cheshire taking apart the toaster in the kitchen. "Why are you destroying the toaster?" he asked. Cheshire looked up and shrugged. "I got bored." Sherlock carried on with his chores and put his clothes into the dryer. By the time he was done, Cheshire was starting to put the toaster back together. She set crumb tray in place as she set the other pieces together like a puzzle. Sherlock left her to her puzzle and went to work on a case for Lestrade. The Youth Killer, as Scotland Yard is calling him, was getting craftier with his work and they feared the cases would go cold.

" _Hey, Cheshire, looks like I can't go to Cuba. I'm sending S.H.I.E.L.D agents over to where Francis is. They'll cage him up for you." – B.J_

" _Whatever. Sooner this is done; the sooner I'm working on finding a serial killer back home." – CH_

" _Hey, Cheshire, have you heard from Thomas? He won't answer my texts." – Dirk_

" _No, I haven't. Ask Ivan." – CH_

After a couple of weeks, Mycroft got the okay to go home was also told that Cheshire had helped get Narmen thrown in jail. He decided to only keep it to himself and make sure that Cheshire was safe as they went home. It was a scary world and Francis had no shortage of friends. Someone might either free Francis or go after Cheshire. The two young Holmes were all too happy to get home and Mycroft was right along with them. He missed working and he saw how cabin fever was effecting both of them. At least Sherlock wasn't dissecting the microwave unlike Cheshire. After a few long hours, they went to their respected homes after landing in London. "Cheshire, are you going to nap or help with this case?" Sherlock saw her dozing off. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming." she mumbled as she walked after him. Cheshire's nightmares caused her sleep to diminish greatly and Sherlock was making a plain to get her to sleep. He figured working a case, eating a full meal, and giving her some hot chocolate before bed would give her some sense to sleep. "Welcome back, Freak." Donovan greeted. She received a malicious glare from Cheshire and backed off of Sherlock. "Greg's at the latest body. Poor kid probably didn't know what hit him." Anderson interjected and took them to the body. Cheshire knew the last victim. "Thomas." She knelt down and moved the locks to see Thomas' face. "You know him?" Donovan asked. "He went to my school before it was burnt down." she sighed and stood back up to examine the scene. Cheshire yawned and saw something of interest. "He was shot; so why did it take the killer five rounds?" she questioned as she went to the wall where four bullet holes stuck in the mortar. Lestrade went to the wall and saw some shell fragments alone with some casings. "Son of a gun. Get forensics on the sight and tell them to collect the casings and fragments." he ordered. Cheshire decided to check her phone and give the grizzly news to Ivan and Dirk. 

" _Thomas was victim to the Youth Killer. I'm working the case." – CH_

" _You're kidding." – IR_

" _Want a photo?" – CH_

" _Ivan, he went missing a couple weeks ago. No one knew where he went and I kind of had a dream he was killed." – Dirk_

" _God. Cheshire, you better find him. Also, we're working on this with you." – IR_

" _I'm guessing you are also worried about my mental health after my attack?" – CH_

" _You'll want our advice. You aren't average from where we stand." – Dirk_

" _Whatever. I guess we can work from 221b." – CH_

" _We'll be there with some pizza." – IR_

"Sherlock, Ivan and Dirk want to help solve the case. They may be staying for a night or two." she yawned to her brother. Sherlock rubbed the bridge of his nose and kept focus on the case at hand. "Is, uh, the soul here?" Anderson asked. Cheshire shot a deadly gaze to him and then at Sherlock. "It was on John's blog." Greg tried to get Sherlock's focus on the case. Cheshire groaned and looked around. "Yes, but he was blindfolded the whole way. Doesn't know who it was or what happened." she sighed and went to sit down. "Yes, go to the light. If you see a family member, they'll just help you get there." Cheshire sometimes hated guiding them through the unknown. Donovan and Anderson gave her an odd look and then looked at each other. "If you think I'm crazy, then go ahead. You would think you're crazy too if you could see the things I see." Cheshire snapped. Sherlock gathered the information he needed and decided to get home. Donovan was giving a judgmental look at Cheshire and he gave her a cold gaze to get her focused on him, not his sister. After being home for a little more than five minutes, she opened the door to see her friends at the door with pizza, sodas, and a backpack per boy. "I guess come in." she let them in and yawned. Ivan and Dirk noticed her eyes looked heavy and her demeanor looked exhausted. They began to work and the boys saw her nodding off. It was a little late in the evening and they knew she had a long flight back from Italy. Dirk started unrolling his sleeping bag. "I brought some movies and some candy." Ivan took out some CD's and a few types of candies from his bag. Cheshire yawned and went to get some stuff from her bedroom. Ivan had set in the movie and saw Sherlock go into the kitchen. "Want to watch the movie with us?" Dirk asked. Sherlock made some tea and sat on the couch. "What is it?" he asked. Cheshire groggily came out of her room and sat on the floor, curling up in her comforter. "Trilogy of Terror. It's an old movie my father gave me to use." Ivan answered. Cheshire yawned and leaned on the couch. They watched the two-hour horror movie and saw that Cheshire had passed out. "About time she fell asleep." Sherlock sighed as he went to his room. "How long has it been since she last slept?" Dirk asked. Ivan saw her holding a pillow and thought it was the most vulnerable thing he had ever seen Cheshire do. "About a week and a half. I have a case. Get me if she has a nightmare." Sherlock spoke as he left. The two went to sleep and stayed close to Cheshire. Unknown to them, she was awake and in the last five minutes of the movie, she faked her rest. Sherlock would probably figure it out later, but in the mean time she made sure the nightmare wouldn't come back.


	31. Chapter 31: Bullet

Dirk and Ivan woke up to Cheshire working on her laptop. "Cheshire, it's five in the morning. Go back to sleep." Dirk groaned. Cheshire snorted and kept hacking into Scotland Yard's files. Ivan shut her laptop and wrapped her in the blanket. "Rest. We can work later." he encouraged. Cheshire shrugged the blanket off and turned her computer back on. " _We_ can work later. _I_ am working now." she said as she began hacking again. Ivan took her device away and went to set it away from her. "You need to sleep. Did you even sleep at all after the movie?" he asked. Cheshire growled and gave him a look after she yawned. "I'm taking that as a no." Dirk said as he sat up in his sleeping bag. "Caterpillar." Cheshire involuntarily mumbled to herself as she glanced at Dirk. Ivan sighed and set her pillow next to her. "Sleep or I'm getting your brother." he warned. Cheshire sighed and held the pillow. "Why do people think I fear my brothers?" she yawned. Sherlock was walking behind the couch and knew she didn't actually sleep. "Don't make me get Mycroft." he threatened. Cheshire jumped out of where she sat and saw Sherlock. "Don't do that again." she yawned. Sherlock sighed and started humming the litany she likes. Ivan and Dirk were amazed at how effective it was on Cheshire. She fell face first into the pillow and Ivan gave her the blanket. "Does she not sleep often?" Dirk asked. Sherlock put his finger to his lips to get them to be quiet. "Normally she can't sleep, but since our latest misadventure with Mycroft's enemy, it got worse." he whispered. Cheshire groaned and turned in her sleep. "Well, we'll keep her out of trouble." Ivan declared. Sherlock smirked and made some tea. "As long as she's safe you two are safe as well, then you can stay around her." Ivan and Dirk watched Sherlock leave back for him room and went back to sleep themselves.

Later in the morning, they woke up and went to work. Cheshire somehow dragged them to the scene of the last crime and looked around as if she was looking for someone. "What are we doing here and is that blood?" Dirk whimpered when he saw the stains. Cheshire looked at him with a sarcastic gaze and leaned on her left leg, setting her left hand on her pointed hip. "Oh God." Dirk ran out to go relieve his squeamish gut. "I thought I saw a second spirit here yesterday. I suppose seeing the other scenes would work." Cheshire saw a new boy walk in. He was tall with raven hair, his eyes the same rare blue as Cheshire's, and his figure long and muscular. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" the boy asked. Cheshire shook her head and rubbed her eyes from the sleep that was threatening her again. "I, uh, sorry. I know it's weird, but I can see ghosts and other things. I thought I saw something." the boy sheepishly said. Cheshire and Ivan shared a look. Ivan and Dirk knew about her gift and swore to keep it between themselves. "I can see them too and weird is not the best word to put it." Cheshire said. The boy and Ivan felt the aggression she gave off. "Uh, I'm Derek." the boy was clueless at who he was standing in front of. "They call me Cheshire Holmes. This is Ivan Romanov, and outside is Dirk Dietrich." Cheshire sighed and looked around. Derek stepped aside and let her walk out. Ivan followed and Dirk soon took the rear. Derek ran after them and thought he could try and make friends. "Uh, could I help? More eyes and hands and stuff." he offered. Before she could refuse his help, Ivan covered her mouth. "Sure, we are going to Scotland Yard to pick up files." Dirk said happily. Cheshire made a muffle sound of refusal and they marched out to get back to work. They went into a taxi and went to get the files from Greg. "Lisa, we got another one." Greg had rushed passed them and took her by the arm. "Boys, stay here." she ordered as she eagerly chased after Greg and the other detectives. Ivan and Dirk were given the files and pieced together eye witness reports. "It looks like they are consistent with having at least more than one person." Dirk commented as he took down that note. Ivan nodded along with is music and wrote what he thought was necessary. Derek was a little lost at what he was doing and just read them, internally smiling at the ghosts that stood next to and around him.

* * *

Cheshire sighed and crouched down, looking over the body. _"Taken somewhere near here; mall district."_ she thought seeing what looked to be a new pair of shoes and a new jacket. "Any knowledge of who she is?" Cheshire asked as Sherlock came to the scene. "Anabel Ferone. Eighteen and was walking home from the mall alone with her brother. I would imagine the culprits responsible took him." Sherlock assisted. Cheshire nodded along and looked up. _"They have my brother."_ the ghost said. Cheshire nodded and heard a terrible agonizing scream from the spirit. _"He's gone. I have to go. Avenge the fallen."_ Cheshire couldn't see her and darted her head around. "There's another body. Her brother. I don't know where, but she's gone." Cheshire said as she rubbed her tired eyes. Sherlock sighed and got her to stand. "I think you should stay out of this. Get the boys and leave it to the adults." Donovan had no idea who she just talked to. Cheshire glared dangerously and Sherlock let her. He knew something like this would show up. "You need me to keep this investigation going. What would you do without me?" Cheshire rhetorically sneered. Donovan made an irritated look and got into the teen's face, causing Sherlock to see something concerning. "You would probably learn to be a normal kid and have normal friends. I don't even know why you want to be your freak of a brother." the detective said in a low tone of voice. Cheshire growled and took a deep breath before walking off. Sherlock was about to go after Donovan when Cheshire turned and stared at her dead in the eye. "Because the world needs freaks like me. Who or what would balance out all the idiots?" Sherlock liked the sound of that and gave a coy smile to the detective. After gathering what he needed at the scene, he went to look for his sister. "Cheshire." he boredly called. She was tough to find, but this was a little more harrowing with a killer out there and other unknown variables. He heard a soft rapid pace of hyperventilation. Sherlock followed the sound and saw Cheshire in a ball trying to calm herself. "Lisa, what is wrong?" he stood her up and held her in his long arms. She was sobbing and was muttering something. It tore at his heart to see her hide her fear, anger, and sorrow. "Have you ever had someone break you so bad you can't stand up?"

* * *

Derek wrote down a note or two, soon following along with the process. "Boys, we took Cheshire out of the case. You don't have to work now." Greg sighed. Ivan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I guess you can use what we wrote down." Dirk yawned. Derek got up and stretched as Ivan gathered their papers. "Why did you take her out?" the Russian asked. Anderson got Donovan to not rant about her issue with having kids work with law enforcement in murder cases and decided to explain it himself. "Well, don't you think it is odd you all prefer to work with us in murders and catching killer rather than looking at girls or doing school work?" he asked. They all shrugged. Derek was new and was going along with things. "Well, we think you kids should just be kids and do what you do. None of this police work just yet." Greg stepped in. Anderson stopped holding Sally's mouth closed and wiped his hand on his pants. Sherlock walked in and handed Ivan and Dirk their backpacks. "Cheshire needs some time to herself. Greg, John and I are going to search around for witnesses to the latest murder." Sherlock told the group before leaving quickly. They chased after him, but Greg and his detectives had to stop the kids from following. "You three should go home. Also, who is the new kid?" Anderson finally noticed Derek. The raven haired teen reached out his hand. "Derek. I can see ghosts like Cheshire." he said. All the officers started to speculate if the kid was trying to be funny.

* * *

Sherlock got back to the flat and checked on Cheshire. He had never seen her looking so defeated or broken. "Lisa, do you want something to drink?" he offered. Sherlock didn't know exactly what to do while she was balled up on the couch. Hearing a muffled response, he went to make her something warm to drink. _"Have you ever had someone break you so bad you can't stand up?"_ Cheshire's analogy still stung his ears, but he could relate to that in his own way. "Charles Magnussen. He threatened John, Mycroft, and I. I would've done worse if he had added you, Mrs. Hudson, or Molly." Sherlock responded as he sat next to the ball of blankets and pillows that held Cheshire. He saw her hand stick out and he gave her a mug. Cheshire retreated her hand within her fortress and sipped at the hot chocolate. Oddly it would calm her and help her sleep. Sherlock blamed the cream his mother used and did his own trials when no one else was watching Cheshire when she was little. He would either give her more cream than chocolate or vice versa. Sherlock learned giving a six-year old too much chocolate was a horrible idea and only kept Cheshire awake. "I know I sound ridiculous, but what are the chances Narmen will escape? Will he get to us?" Cheshire asked as she shoved her empty mug out. Sherlock set it on the coffee table and sighed. "I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D will even let him live if he did escape or B.J will probably hire someone to kill him." Sherlock actually kind of liked B.J, but kept his eye on the one person both girls actually like to hang out with whenever it's a 'Girl's night'. Sherlock thought his name was ridiculously idiotic and chose to delete it, but the red and black spandex clad man was, in his words, a dick. "Yeah, B.J would probably get Wade and go on a man hunt without Steve's permission." Cheshire said out loud. He heard a sigh and felt her head hit his leg. "If he does get here, Mycroft and I will keep you safe. Rizoel and Lestrade would also help as well." Sherlock rested his hand on her shoulder. Cheshire sighed and curled up. "If it comes to it, I will be the one who shoots him dead." Sherlock held his stunned expression and gaze back. That was the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen or be said. "No, that would be my job."


	32. Chapter 32: Na Na Na

_Sherlock was back on the patio. Charles was flicking John's face and laughing as he did so. "This is what I do to people. This is what I do to whole countries. Just because I know. Can I do your eye now?" he chided. Sherlock felt useless as Charles began to flick John's eye. John just stood there and let him do it. He had to for Mary and the family he was going to have. A helicopter came and ordered the two to get away from Charles Magnussen. Next thing Sherlock sees is a gun and Charles Magnussen dead on the ground. Blood pooled at his feet and all he sees it black. A blood curdling cry sounded and it shook him to the core._

Sherlock woke up and looked around. Still half dreaming, he sees blood, Charles, and darkness. A whimper got his attention and he looked to his side. Cheshire was tensing up and Sherlock let a breath out. "Just a nightmare." he sighed to himself as he calmly gathered his sister in his arms to put her in her room. Sherlock nearly dropped her when she went limp for an odd reason. As he set her down, Sherlock had tucked her in and carefully walked out. His phone went off and he quickly answered it so not to wake his finally sleeping sister. "What?" Sherlock asked as he walked out of his flat. "Sherlock, we have another victim. It's a young boy named Harry Ferone." Greg informed. Sherlock looked at the time and started writing a note for Cheshire. "I'm on my way. Where?" Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf as he left the flat.

Sherlock rushed to the scene by the river and saw the body. Harry was dead when he hit the water, that everyone could see by the ligature marks on his neck. All evidence was washed away, but at least the boy was found. No one wanted to see a dead child and it only raged deeper within Sherlock. He kept thinking the killer would get Cheshire and it wouldn't end like all the other times. He hated that he kept thinking that there will be one time when she won't come home ever again if this killer caught her. "Harry was most likely with Anabel when she was killed. He has new clothes." Sherlock said as he looked around to see tags and pulled out receipts of his pockets. "Where are you going?" Donovan was pushed aside as Sherlock left. Someone was different with this case. He saw a strange symbol carved into Harry's head, just hidden behind the ear. Sherlock needed to know what it was and he decided the best course of action was to go to the library or make an appointment with a professor that deals with mythological symbols. Sherlock decided on both and started shooting emails to local professor's he knew that could help. As he predicted, the library was a bust and he went home to wait for any message about the symbol.

" _Have any of the other victims have this symbol carved somewhere hidden?" – SH_

" _I thought it was odd. Yes." – MH_

" _How many victims are there now?" – SH_

" _About fifth teen, sadly enough." – MH_

Sherlock ran through everything and thought of something involving black magic. It would be a good possibility with the symbol, but what else was he missing? There are no witnesses, nor where there any solid evidence to link to someone. There was no unknown DNA to look at and it was a tricky situation because of that issue. Sherlock went to check on Cheshire when he got to the flat. She was tense again and he thought it was another nightmare. Sherlock sat on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her again. It looked like simple or even the smallest gesture would calm her in her rest. Sherlock relaxed and went to check his inbox. The characteristic noise his phone made caused him to jumped and look at his phone.

" _I'm coming over. You emailed me this symbol and I believe I know what it is." – IA_

" _Be quiet. Cheshire is finally asleep." – SH_

" _How is your sister, by the way?" – IA_

Sherlock ignored the last text and went to his Mind Palace. He needed the escape to think over who the next victim would be. Only to remember that the killer was choosing at random and would kill in various manners. "Sherlock, I'm here." Irene said as she waved her hand in his face. Sherlock glared at her and slowly went to shut Cheshire's door. "What are the symbols – Mmfff!" Sherlock was attacked by a kiss and had to push Irene off. "We can talk about that later, virgin." Sherlock sighed and went to his chair. Making sure she read that he wasn't interested in any type of 'action'. "Fine. They are some sort of binding spell. The symbol locks the spirit to this dimensional plane until the body is either too decomposed to hold the carving, or they are cremated." Irene handed Sherlock some papers. "You know that why?" Cheshire yawned. They looked at her like she scared them. "Why are you up?" Sherlock deadpanned. "You woke me up when Irene kissed you." Cheshire said as Sherlock grew a little pink. She went into the kitchen and started making herself something to eat. "You seemed to have gotten taller." Irene commented. Cheshire gave her a drowsy bored look. "By about an inch and a half. If you'll excuse me." she went to her room and shut the door behind her. Sherlock quickly hid his blush and skimmed through the papers. "You could also cut the symbol off them. I don't know if this would even work, mind you." Irene had said as she went into more detail about the origin of the symbol. "This would just make the souls wander around the one who carved them. I would also think that killing the person responsible would stop this voodoo." she had ended. Sherlock took in every bit of information and stored it away. Irene let him take it in while she went to check on Cheshire herself. Sherlock was too deep into his Mind Palace to notice anyway. "Cheshire, why are you up?" the woman asked the child. Cheshire sighed and shut her laptop off from a story she was typing. "I couldn't sleep, obviously." she growled as she twirled a pencil between her thumb and index finger in a circular motion. "Nightmares? Tell me about them." Irene sat on an over turned laundry bin. Cheshire wasn't the most organized person when it came to her room. "What makes you think you would understand?" Cheshire questioned as she glare sideways. The pencil still spun in her hands as she focused on trying to ignore Irene. "Because I had an attack similar to what happened to you." she admitted. Cheshire dropped the pencil and looked at it roll on the carpet.

"I was coming home from a recent job before men cornered me into an alley. They attacked me, took my money, and left me beaten bloody in the alley. I was glad they didn't take the information I took as compensation from the job." Irene began to say. Cheshire listened and absently rubbed the scars on her left shoulder. When Irene was done, Cheshire only spoke the vague parts of her attack. Sherlock was at the door eavesdropping and she said nothing, but the little parts of her nightmares and the attack. When Irene was told all she was going to get, Cheshire glared and went back on her laptop. She sighed and left not knowing the complete story. Sherlock was on his chair thinking and pretending he wasn't spying on them. "You need to get her to talk. If a girl doesn't talk, she is likely to be upset about something." Irene said as she left. All she had needed and wanted to do was accomplished. Sherlock sighed and went to see Cheshire was hiding under her bed. "I know you eavesdropped. Again." He heard her mumble. Sherlock sat as the foot of the bed and reclined his back to the mattress and the bed frame. "Will you go back to sleep tonight better than today's earlier nap?" Sherlock had asked. Cheshire crawled out and sat on the other side. "I doubt." Cheshire brought her knees up and rested her chin. "I'm going to work on the case. You go to bed." Sherlock got up and went to his computer. Cheshire sighed and went to the couch with a blanket and a pillow after changing. "I said bed." Sherlock said with annoyance. Cheshire laid down and curled up. "I am. I just feel better if someone else is in the room." she mumbled as she went to sleep. Sherlock rolled his eyes and typed away on his laptop when he heard her groan. It was only an hour since she actually fell asleep and this was getting on Sherlock's nerves. "Sherlock, can you get me something for this headache? I feel like someone is sitting on me." Cheshire grumbled in her reluctances to talk. Each step Sherlock took sounded like a loud drum beat that echoed in her head. "What else do you feel?" he asked. Cheshire groaned and covered her ears. Sherlock took that as a sensitivity to sound and got her to read the sign language given. "It's just my head. It feels like a hangover, but it isn't one I swear." Cheshire sighed. Sherlock didn't have alcohol in his flat and knew to believe her.

"Why do I keep seeing the symbol you were looking at?" Cheshire had her eyes closed when she signed her concerned question. Sherlock could tell she was also getting sensitivity to light. They were common symptoms of a migraine. "Wait, I see five people wearing the same charm. This is weird." Cheshire signed. Sherlock handed her a glass of juice and a pill that she gladly took. "I think I know who our killer is." Cheshire finally said after several moments. Sherlock was back at his computer to go further into the origin of the voodoo symbol. Cheshire shot off the couch and grabbed her phone off the nightstand in her room.

" _Get me Derek. He's on my list of suspects." – CH_

Sherlock looked up Derek, the boy Cheshire was acquainted with earlier in the day. Cheshire was looking out the window and saw a young woman with long blonde hair. The woman walked up and into 221b with Cheshire watching carefully. A bad feeling was making her neck hairs stand in attention. "Excuse me, is this the home of Sherlock Holmes?" the woman had asked knocking on the door. "Please, come in and have a seat over there." Sherlock instructed as he pointed to the client chair. The blonde sat down at the chair and looked at Cheshire's dark ice eyes. "My fiancé has been missing for about a week now. Knowing your stories, I thought you could find him faster than the yard." Sherlock listened to the stranger and Cheshire just stared her down. The blonde woman glared at Cheshire and then handed her something. "That's my fiancé. Please, make sure he comes home safe and sound." With that, the woman left without saying any names. Sherlock found it odd and watched the blonde get into a hailed taxi. Cheshire's bad feeling still haunted her, but she looked at the picture and put it passed her. Sherlock was stumped and decided to get his coat and shoes on. Cheshire saw him wrap his blue scarf around his neck. "Get ready. I'll need to utilize your gift." Sherlock told her. Cheshire groaned and get her shoes on. Sherlock gave her a coat and her white hat before they left. The youngest was still exhausted without a substantial amount of sleep and the oldest could see that. With the Youth Killer out and about, Sherlock made sure Cheshire was by his side the whole way. "Why are we looking for a missing person? This has no connections with our latest case." Cheshire yawned greatly. Sherlock looked at her and saw the sleep poking in her dark ice eyes. "Looking back in previous homicides, I had found more murders that were ruled suicides. I asked Molly for the autopsy report and she found similar symbols on the bodies. This killer has been killing for a year." Sherlock said as they got into a taxi. Cheshire yawned and leaned on Sherlock.

"Seatbelt, Lisa." Sherlock told her as he texted Greg. Cheshire groaned and put it on. Sherlock put his on and gave the driver there destination. They were to go to the largest mall district within London to stake out to where their killer's prey would most likely be. Where there is the prey, there will always be the predator. Sherlock didn't like the idea he had, but he needs to use Cheshire as bait. Her mind didn't work at its normal capacity and she acted like a normal drowsy teenager. Sherlock paid and they went into the mall. It was about late noon when they entered that Saturday and they saw multiple groups of kids wandering about. They would shop, talk, or find a private place to snog. "I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want anything?" Sherlock offered. Cheshire yawned and sat down. "I don't drink coffee, you know that. Just something warm." she sighed. Cheshire rubbed her tired eyes as she watched Sherlock left. She saw Derek come up and sit next to her. "Hey, what's up?" he had greeted. Cheshire yawned and ignored him. "You don't look like much of a mall goer. Sherlock need a new scarf?" Derek tried to start a conversation and failed as Cheshire looked to be dozing off. "Come on, I know what you need." Cheshire looked at him with tired perplexed eyes. The two got up and left. Sherlock came back to an empty bench, just like he predicted.

" _You can come out and tail them. They will probably be leaving in a back exit." – SH_

Greg and Donovan saw the two walk off and started following them. Sherlock went to his planned post to see from above. "Where are we going?" Cheshire yawned as Derek took her outside. "I have some friends who can see ghosts too." They walked up to a small group of dark dressed kids. They were older, the eldest most likely in her early twenties. "Cheshire, we have heard much about you." spoke the twenty-year old. Cheshire yawned and took a seat on a wooden box. "Did you get the vision?" asked a nine-teen year old. "What about it?" Cheshire boredly asked. Derek swatted the back of her neck and she grabbed his. "Let go. You have no power here." Derek warned with a dangerous look. Cheshire growled and sat back down after letting him go. "As you can see, I am not in the mood for any games." Cheshire snapped at him. Thorn, the oldest, had stood up and grabbed Cheshire by the collar of her jacket. "This is no game. We want you in our gang. We are called the Seekers. We deal, we steal, we see, and we can kill." Thorn's smile was unnerving. If you could see it, you would swear you saw something dark manifest in her hazel nut eyes. Cheshire glared back and was let go. "You see what?" she asked. Thorn smirked and moved her bright purple tipped hair back behind her. "Ghosts, just like you. We need someone like you. Someone smart, cold, and with an edge." Thorn said as she circled Cheshire. The smaller yawned and used a hair tie to tie her hair back. "You wear a symbol that is similar to the ones on carved into the bodies of the victims. What do they do?" Cheshire started stalking Thorn, sizing her up. "We are responsible for the killings and you'll get used to it after the first few screamers. I'm sure you can put those pretty fingers to work and help tattoo our next ghoul." a seven-teen year old boy nicknamed Hound said with a crooked look. Cheshire scoffed and glared at each one of them. "Why would you kill them?" she questioned them. A girl nicknamed Lust giggled and started to enter the circle. "Because, we like them. It's our high when we get high. Our gift is special. We are special. We can see what other's cannot. We can also control them." Lust laughed. Cheshire saw a multitude of ghosts and they didn't look happy. No, they looked like hungry wolves. "We can make them control you. We can make them go after your brothers." Hound warned as he raised his hand. A ghost rushed after Cheshire and pushed her into a wall.

"If you go after my brothers, I swear I will kill you." Cheshire spoke in a threatening American accent. Derek faked a chill and smiled. "Oh, how?" he taunted. Cheshire glared and snapped her fingers. Rizoel appeared and made a menacing look in intimidation. "Who is the angel? He looks weak." Thorn sneered. Cheshire glanced up and sighed. "My guardian angel fights demons. His energy and his vessel gets tired. Wouldn't you be?" Cheshire retorted. Rizoel raised his hand and his eyes shined as the ghosts fought to claw at him. He howled in pain and the vessel collapsed under exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration. "Great. Jackson, get up." Cheshire nudged his limp head with her wrist after checking his pulse. Jackson groaned and turned over. "Well, that was useless." Thorn grimaced. Cheshire calmed her heart and looked around. "Killjoys, make some noise!" someone had shouted. Cheshire saw a small army of kids her age in masks and dark clothing. All of them had either a gun or a knife and stormed everyone. "They with you?" Thorn snarled. Cheshire looked to see anyone familiar, but saw no one and ignored Thorn. The gang dressed teenagers made a hole for what looked to be their leader. One was tagging one of the boxes with a pair of wings wrapped in a rosary with a halo above them. "We are the Killjoys. I've had my eyes on Ms. Holmes first, Thorny. Also, I called the cops. You and your gang are going down." The leader was dressed in all black with a sapphire blue scarf wrapped around his face and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. A black hat hid his hair. "This is the Yard! We have you surrounded!" shouted Donovan. She came upon the odd scene and nearly shouted something at Cheshire and blaming her. "Come on, Sweetheart. I want to talk to you." The Killjoy leader took Cheshire's hand and started leading her away. "I'll call Sherlock. Tell him I'm fine." Cheshire ordered Sally as she was led away. Thorn used her taken power and made the ghosts fight the officers and Killjoys away, escaping in a spell of mist with her Gift Clan gang. She was led away by Killjoys and was stood by a motorcycle. "I am not riding on this." she complained when she was given a helmet. The leader shifted his sunglasses down to the end of his nose. "Come on, Love. I thought you liked a good adrenaline high." he spoke with a wink. Cheshire knew those eyes from anywhere and took out her phone.

 _"I'm going out to talk to a friend. Be home later." - CH_


	33. Chapter 33: Party Poison

Sherlock saw the motorcycles roar away with Cheshire in the center clinging onto the rider. He looked at the message again and knew who exactly it was she was going to talk to. "Sherlock, where's Cheshire and why didn't you call me to join you here?" John asked. Sherlock kept his eyes on the motorcycles and then glared at Sally. "I don't know. There were two gangs, Cheshire, and then this bloke who was passed out." Sally Donovan told Greg. Sherlock saw Jackson -Rizoel's vessel- and rushed over. Jackson was stirring and soon was coherent enough to talk to Sherlock after about an hour or so. "What happened and who were the gangs?" Sherlock snapped. John was helping with the I.V bag and holding it up. Jackson was attempting to remember the whole issue. "There was one gang that was doing the killings. I think a second one, the Killjoys, came and then I completely blacked out there. Rizoel might know more." the vessel said as he recovered. Sherlock went to the scene and found something grizzly. Another body, a young boy who was barely twelve, and a couple gang symbols. A pair of wings wrapped in a rosary underneath a halo and something that looked to be a Jolly Roger over the victim. "Poor kids." John sighed as the forensics team started working. Sherlock looked and found what looked to be a letter.

" _Hello, everyone, I am Thorn. I am the leader of the Gift Clan. We're a small gang and we are growing by the day. We have gifts no one else has, hence the name. So far I only have mediums and psychics. Oh, and we will not be caught. Not even by the great Sherlock Holmes and his sister Cheshire. We will get our high and we will see Heaven without even dying. Try and stop us. We are too powerful for anyone to handle. Glad I can be a thorn in your side."_

Sherlock saw it was signed off with a little rose thorn taped to the bottom. Greg took the note and saw the dead body. "Victor, I am so sorry." Greg whispered with shock and mourning. Victor was his neighbor and the young boy would often visit and help keep the detective company after a long day. Greg saw the boy as a son he never had. Sherlock saw the hurt look in Greg's eyes and went outside. First, he needed to find Cheshire and ask her questions and then find this Thorn and her gang. John followed Sherlock out and saw the pale brunette go over to a homeless man. "John, we're going to Downtown." Sherlock started going to a taxi. There they went to Downtown to talk to someone Sherlock really didn't prefer. "Right here." Sherlock told the cabby. John paid and they went out into an abandoned warehouse. "Sherlock Holmes, I have a meeting with Boris." John heard Sherlock say to the guard. They were led inside to see a very muscular man surrounded by young women and young men armed to the teeth. "Sherlock, pleasure to see you. Want a smoke?" Boris offered with a grin. Sherlock took a seat and John was given a seat next to him. "Who is Thorn?" Sherlock started. Boris' warm facade dropped and a deep rumble sounded from his throat as he stood. "She's a witch. Made herself see the dead for some reason. We compete with the other top gangs on the drug market." He spoke in a deep octave, one lower than Sherlock's. "Is she responsible for all the young deaths?" a young man asked. No one answered and the silence was the answer. "Thorn is only twenty-two. Her brother, Derek, follows her blindly and I would say he is the one who leads the victims to the slaughter." Boris growled. John had a bad feeling about the atmosphere and shrank in his chair. Sherlock sat tall and confident as he listened to the gang lord. "I hear the Gift Clan is starting war with the biggest youth gang in the United Kingdoms. Killjoys are new and no one knows who the leader is. They their leader Leopard because he seems to play with anything and everything." Boris randomly said. Sherlock tilted his head a little to signal Boris to continue. "Leopard is a gang lord that is only about seventeen. He's known to be either ruthless or merciful. He hides his identity and has a council. –"

Cheshire got off and set her helmet on the bike. Leopard swung around and grabbed Cheshire with both arms, hugging her like a long lost friend. "Andy, put me down!" she spat. Andy set her down and hugged her again. "I miss you so much." He mumbled in her shoulder. Cheshire sighed and pushed him off. "This is Fox? She's a cute little thing. I would call her Kitten rather than Fox." Someone said to Andy. Cheshire shivered unknowingly at the word 'Kitten' and started a flashback she didn't want. Andy saw and patted her cheek gently to wake her up from a fog. "Are you okay, Lisa?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes. Cheshire glared coldly and saw a boy looking like a bore. "Pig, get some soda for us and put it in my room." Andy ordered. Pig nodded and went to complete the order. Andy took her hand and they went into a room within the warehouse they were hiding in. It held a large bed, a private bathroom, and a large wardrobe. A door connected it to an office that was most likely where Andy went to conduct his business. Cheshire sat in a soft armchair and Andy sat on the loveseat next to her. "So, who hurt my vixen?" Andy asked coldly. Cheshire could see the restraint to tear someone apart in his eyes. "A friend in America put him away. I won't let you kill him. I don't want him haunting me." Cheshire answered as she ran her hand through his hair. "I really did miss you." Andy gently took her hand and kissed the back. "I know." Cheshire wouldn't be caught admitting she missed him, but he knew. Andy and Cheshire could read each other like books. They could lie to everyone else, but not each other. "What did he do to you?" he asked worriedly. Cheshire sighed and saw Pig come with some glasses and a liter soda. Andy dismissed him and poured the soda into the glasses. "Please, just talk to me?" he asked as he handed her a glass. Cheshire looked into the glass and then into Andy's hazel eyes. He understood and didn't press any further.

Sherlock and John left Boris, the leader of the gang known as Hell Riders after their discussion about the Killjoys and the Gift Clan. It was a quiet ride back and John could tell that Sherlock was thinking hard about the coming slaughter. "We can find Thorn and her gang, Sherlock." John tried to assure. Sherlock sighed and looked at John with an angry look he tried to conceal. "Cheshire is always at the eye of these storms. Why? There should be a logical reason. This isn't a coincidence, there is no such thing." Sherlock spoke as if to himself as he looked to the window. John sighed and thought for a moment. "What if this is about her? Like, you are being tested." he tried. Sherlock scoffed and looked at John as if the smaller man was being silly. "Sherlock, you know an angel, you've battled a demon, and your sister can see ghosts." John said as he gave a testing gaze. Sherlock stopped and thought for a moment. It could be a possibility. There were also other variables to consider, but the one John thought of could be defiantly one. "I believe she is just walking in footsteps." Sherlock said as they got out of the cab. Sherlock paid and went inside his flat. Mycroft was there and he didn't look happy. "Is there a reason Cheshire is with a gang lord?" John sighed and went to the kitchen to make some tea as Sherlock sat in front of his elder brother. "She's gathering information about another gang known as the Gift Clan." the younger said to the elder. Mycroft didn't look pleased and lifted his chin up. John set some cups down and they silently had some of the warm liquid. "You know the Killjoys are led by Andy Moriarty, right, dear brother?" Sherlock nearly choked on his tea.

Cheshire and Andy were busy working on the gang. Cheshire was a consultant rather than a member and Andy made it a point that she was his and no one else's. "Sir, there's some lady outside with purple tipped hair. She's demanding to see you." Chips informed. The girl was the resident lead hacker of the Killjoys and had a thing for using nasty viruses that would deploy virtual chips on the screen if she was ever tracked down by someone else. Andy got his mask and sunglasses on before walking outside. Cheshire followed close behind so not to be alone. Andy found it kind of cute that she was so skittish, but also grew angrier at every step they took. _"How dare that animal beat my fox?"_ he thought with a bloody passion. Thorn waited outside and talked to some of the ghosts she saw around the area, using a binding spell to add to her power. Andy went outside with a mob armed to the teeth behind him. Cheshire was protected by the council members Andy would consult about daily sales, information to use as blackmail, and the latest thing happening on the outside. Much like his uncle James Moriarty, Andy had a web as far as the Atlantic. "What do you want, whore?" Andy growled. Cheshire was deducing the Gift Clan members and analyzed the ghosts around them. Someone appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear. _"Sakai o kaiho shimasu. Karera wa hikari o mite mimashou."_ It had repeated numerous times. The words were imbedded into Cheshire's ears and she began to feel a headache blossom. "So, will you hand that precious little girl over, Leopard?" Thorn asked as she took out a gun. Everyone froze and looked at Andy for an answer. "Probably not. She's my fox and I don't like to see her anywhere else besides at my side." Andy took out his own gun and cocked the hammer back. All the Killjoys took out their weapons. Thorn's gang was outnumbered by many more human teens. Cheshire saw more and more ghosts come and saw anger. _"Free us."_ They were chanting. The words from the previous ghost haunted her and her headache grew fierce. Together the ghosts would be seen by everyone, but they were too weak with Thorn and her gang siphoning their power off with the voodoo binding spell. "Sakai o kaiho shimasu. Karera wa hikari o mite mimashou." Cheshire muttered. Andy saw a ghost appear and then a bright light taking the ghost away. "Cheshire, saw that again." Andy had heard what she said and deduced it was some sort of spell. Cheshire repeated it, but much louder this time and three more spirits were freed to Heaven. "What the Hell?" Pig and Chips said at once.

Sherlock and John got a text from Lestrade about strange reports of light and a large street brawl in London's storage yards. They rushed with Mycroft and knew Cheshire would most likely be there. Whenever there was something weird or there was trouble, she was most likely there. It was almost she was like a black cat with odd dark ice eyes. After about an hour of traffic, they got to where Cheshire was. She and Andy were back to back. One held a gun and the other held a knife. "Prepare for trouble." Greg sighed. A kid was being put in a police car and chuckled. "And make it double!" he shouted with a highly amused look. "Sakai o kaiho shimasu. Karera wa hikari o mite mimashou." Shouted another young man. A ghost was surrounded by light and was sent to the grace of Heaven. "Holy shit." John gasped. Another young woman said the same phrase, but the ghost howled and was engulfed by fire. "Where'd he go?" she asked with fear and guilt laid heavy in her voice. Thorn and the human members of her gang surrounded Cheshire and Andy like wolves. "This is so bad." Andy chuckled. He was all too happy to let his insane side go and finally let loose a little. He even knocked a tooth out of someone's mouth before the cops came. "Just call me Black Cat. I tend to be either good luck or bad luck in certain situations." Cheshire said out loud. Thorn sauntered forward and got close enough to Cheshire to be stabbed by her knife. "Last chance before I call someone to make you join us." she warned. Derek saw the cops and started running. He did not want to be caught and the other gang members followed suit. Thorn was alone without humans, but accompanied by her enslaved ghosts. "Hear it not, Thorn, for it is a knell. That summons thee to Heaven or to Hell." Andy quoted as he aimed his unused gun to Thorn's head. The woman stopped and took out a gun she had herself. "Lisa, run." Andy said as he took the safety off. "I can handle myself." she argued. Thorn felt s gun press into her temple and froze. "Step away from them." Mycroft warned as he pulled the hammer back. "Wow, Mycroft acting like a badass." Cheshire said unintentionally in an American accent. Thorn dropped the gun and backed up when she heard the safety click off. "You, young Holmes, are grounded. No phone or laptop for a week." Mycroft ordered as Cheshire dropped the knife at Mycroft's steel dark glare. "Jerk." she mumbled as Andy kissed her cheek and sprint for his bike. The remainder of the Killjoys, about fifty or so, managed to escape police capture and Cheshire saw no more captured souls. "No more Andy." Sherlock said as he started texting someone.

" _Did you lose someone?" – SH_

 _*Photo sent*_

" _So that's where Seb's motorcycle went." – JM_


	34. Chapter 34: The Fallout

Cheshire was stuck in Sherlock's flat alone without anything related to a smartphone or a laptop. The television remote was hidden somewhere and she was not permitted to go on a hunt for it. Sherlock was looking for the rest of Thorn's gang. They were still killing and they won't stop until they were stopped. Something rung in her mattress and Cheshire flipped it up to see a phone.

" _I snuck this into your place before you came home yesterday." – AM_

" _Smooth. How about we use this during emergencies. Might be for the best." – CH_

" _Smart idea. Oh, people in the gang are starting to call you Black Cat." – AM_

" _May as well. It's better than Fox in my opinion." – CH_

" _Sherlock is coming back. I'll talk to you later when I get my other phone back." – CH_

Cheshire stashed the phone in her underwear drawer and laid on her bed before Sherlock came in. The younger nonchalantly was tossing a ball to the wall and catching it. Sherlock hummed and looked around her room, not daring to see the top drawer where she kept her panties. "Can I help you with something?" Cheshire asked. Sherlock sighed and found what he was looking for in her bookshelf. "What? Is that a bloody camera?" Cheshire snarled as she took the little device from Sherlock's hands. "Greg had interviewed a Gift Clan member about this and was told there were cameras in our flat." Sherlock took it and went to grab the other cameras from their hiding places. It took him a while, but he managed to hunt each camera down. Cheshire was busy tossing her ball and watching Sherlock scramble for the cameras. "One might be in that skull of yours." Cheshire said as she wandered boredly about the flat. "If there was one there, I would know." he snapped. Cheshire yawned and went to the skull on the mantel, taking it in her hands and removing the jaw bone to have a little camera fall out. "You should probably rest, elder brother." she was advising. Sherlock ignored her and rushed out with his bag of spy cameras. It was very unnerving that there were so many around the flat, but at how messy the flat was, there were bound to be a missed few. Cheshire started cleaning up her home, discarding any cameras Sherlock missed. "Sherlock, you jackass." Cheshire held up a bag of God knows what. It was a white powder and she knew the scent well enough.

With silent wrath, she patiently waited for John and Sherlock to return to 221b. It was a long wait and she made good use of it. The door opened and the two walked in looking half beaten and exhausted. Holding the bag up got their attention. "What is _this_ doing in the flat?" she calmly asked. John felt her rage in waves. He knew exactly what she was holding up in the little baggy. Sherlock knew it too. Everyone in the room saw his face drop. "Sherlock." Cheshire spoke with a warning tone. Sherlock took it and went to the bathroom, lifting the lid of the toilet up and dropping the bag in the bowl and then flushing. "I'm going to a friend's house for a few days. John, stay with him and finely comb the flat. I already notified Mycroft and he will be here promptly." Cheshire said as she walked out with her backpack. "Is that what you always do? Run away?" questioned Sherlock. Cheshire stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. "No, you both push me away. America was an awfully big push, by the way. I would've helped, but apparently I'm too young to make a difference in your habits." she said in a quiet tone. With that said, Cheshire walked out the door with a faster pace. Sherlock stopped John from going after her and let her walk. "Sherlock, fuck you and your damn mind!" They heard her shout before her slamming the door and running out. Mycroft pulled up and caught her before she ran into him. "I need a break. I'm staying with a friend." Cheshire told him. She yanked her arm back and started running off again.

Mycroft sighed and allowed her to storm off. It was obvious to him and everyone that something happened. Walking inside his younger brother's flat, he saw John arguing with said little brother. "Sherlock, what did you do to Lisa?" Mycroft interrupted. It was good timing too because it seemed John was about to punch some sense into Sherlock. Slapping his over his friend's mouth shut from angering someone else. "She was cleaning up when she found some narcotics. Sherlock flushed them and thought it would be kept under the rug." John said. Mycroft growled and marched up to his younger brother, coiling a hidden hand into a block fist. "What did she say before she left?" Mycroft chose to ask. Sherlock pushed John's hand away and looked at his brother dead in the eye. "I quote 'America was an awfully big push, by the way. I would've helped, but apparently I'm too young to make a difference in your habits'." Sherlock even added the tone of voice and glare that Cheshire had used earlier. Mycroft let the fist fly and knocked Sherlock out cold. "I needed that." He had sighed after rubbing his reddening knuckles. John checked Sherlock's jaw for anything broken and was glad there were no injuries. Though there will be swelling and a large dark bruise later. "Inconsiderate. Has he ever realized that Cheshire never ran away, that we kept her away! She was so young, innocent, oblivious of all the evil in this world! Thanks to him, now she sees everyone as untrustworthy!" Mycroft shouted. John sighed and wanted to speak, but Mycroft's rant continued. It was several minutes of a long overdue rant and then am hour lecture for Sherlock about how his issues effect more than everyone else. "If I may, I think you _both_ caused Cheshire to be cold and rebellious. Mycroft, you sent her to America for _six years._ Sherlock, you were clean and yet you still use on occasion. Cheshire most likely feels pushed away and set aside. Unwanted, if I may." John finally spoke after long silence. What the doctor said had silenced both brothers, much to his surprise.

Andy drove up to the warehouse he was currently using as home base for the Killjoys and turned the engine off his bike. "Come on, Love." He got off and set his helmet down before helping Cheshire off. She took her helmet off to sport her helmet hair. "Let's go inside, have a nap, and then I'll treat you to dinner?" he offered. Cheshire silently nodded and held his hand. Andy was a little shy about the gesture, but let it slide. He knew she was stressed out and physical contact helped her ground to reality. He took her to his quarters and they sat on the bed thinking in the silence. "I hired Louis, if you remember him, to be our guard. He's like the Seb Moran to Jim Moriarty." Andy suddenly said. Cheshire hummed and leaned on his arm as she held it close. Andy rubbed her back soothingly with his knuckles, remembering it would help her when she was stress out of her mind.


	35. Chapter 35: Partners in Crime

Cheshire was starting to relax and Andy made sure she was alright before he left to tend to some business. Cheshire was alone in silence as Andy cared to his gang. He came back to see her fighting a losing battle with her tears. "Shhh…Shhh, Love, you're okay." he said as he enveloped her in his arms. "Sherlock is a jerk." she mumbled in his sleeve. Andy rubbed her back and rocked her slowly. "Can we go for a ride like earlier?" she sniffled. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I figured we could get dinner too. Come on, Love." Andy took out a dress that matched Cheshire's eyes and turned his back to change into a suit he had. They then went to the bike after changing. "Why am I in a dress?" Andy started the engine and pulled out once he was sure Cheshire was securely holding onto him. He pulled out and reasonably used the speed limit. Cheshire was back to thinking as they drove around London. Andy smiled under his helmet knowing that driving on his bike helped soothe his sleuth. Louis had reservations made at a very high ranking restaurant. Andy parked and helped Cheshire off before going inside. "This is why you're in a dress, Sweet." Andy smiled as they were given a table. Cheshire smiled and felt spoiled. Andy tilted his head and made a warm gaze at his sleuth. Cheshire looked at her gang lord and chuckled a little. "Feeling better?" he asked. Andy still didn't trust Cheshire's emotions. She had a habit of hiding them along with wearing a mask to hide her sociopathic side. "Much, thank you." she sighed. Andy held her hand on the table. "You sure? I know how you are." He had raised an eyebrow to further show his concern. "Yes, Andy, I'm sure. I just need Mycroft and Sherlock to have their spat about Sherlock's addiction and then I will go home." she said as she squeezed his hand. Andy squeezed back and looked into her eyes. "As long as my sleuth is safe and happy, I'm golden." he assured. A waiter came and took their order for drinks and an appetizer.

Sherlock sat bored at the dinner table in Angelo's. He looked at Cheshire's locked phone that forgot give back and sighed. "She's fine. I'm sure she's with Ivan or Dirk." Molly said to get Sherlock out of funk. Both Holmes brothers gave her a stressed and tired look. "Anthea says she with Andy and I didn't see. Apparently he was using the speed limit." Mycroft sighed. John sipped his water and looked at them. "Andy isn't that bad for a teenage gang lord. He's kind with her from what I have observed." he said. Sherlock and the others at the table looked at John. "When you ask me to watch her when she's sick, Andy comes in and helps. Most of the time he naps with her while I run some errands." he nonchalantly said. John was given malicious eyes and shut his mouth shut. "He's the nephew of Moriarty, he is therefore highly dangerous." Mycroft tested. Sherlock glared at John and felt slightly betrayed. "I've seen them together in secret. Andy comforts her when he has a breakdown from her flashbacks." Molly decided to speak up. Anthea sat down and sipped her water. "Andy and Cheshire are compatible. Andy is stable and controls his demons just as well as Cheshire wears her masks." Mycroft sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sherlock sighed and started thinking as usual. "If you think about it, Mycroft, they are suitable. Never once has Cheshire been upset about her relationship unless we intervened. We tried to get them to break up, tried reverse psychology, and even tried getting James to help. There is nothing we can do that is a solution to our issue." he told his elder brother. Mycroft groaned and rested his face in his hands. "Fine."

After dessert, they drove home on Andy's bike. He took it slow like has been to sooth his girl. Cheshire was calm and at peace for the evening. It was calm and quiet, something both miss on hectic days. They went back to Andy's quarters in the warehouse and sat in the calm silence. Andy stroked her hair and felt content with life. Cheshire was starting to doze off and allowed the darkness of sleep to take over. Andy felt her body relax and her head grow heavier on his chest. Andy sighed and held her close. Nightmares would ravage her mind later and he just wanted her to relax while she could. "Sir?" Chips whispered through the door. Andy waved her in and made a motion to keep her silent. "Sherlock and Mycroft are going to get your uncle soon. Shall we cut in their dance?" she whispered. Andy nodded with a mischievous grin. Chips returned the smile and went to get her hacking started. She started on hacking the phones of anyone close to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed and looked at his phone. It hasn't been on all day and he had nothing to do. John and Greg basically grounded him to not solve any cases until everyone was sure he was clean. Every three hours, someone would come and pick the flat with a fine comb. It was Molly's turn and Sherlock was ignoring her as he watched the rain pour down. "Sherlock, John asked me to look at the lining of your clothes. Do you mind taking off your robe?" the coroner asked. Sherlock sighed and took it off. Molly went red and looked away once she grabbed the silk. Sherlock curled in his seat when a chill ran down. "Uh, here. Want me to get you anything?" she asked hurriedly. Sherlock ignored her and kept deducing the people that hurried by to escape the downpour. Molly sighed and decided to leave him. Mrs. Hudson was on Sherlock-sitting duty to make sure he didn't run off.

Cheshire and Andy were out on the town. They were just enjoying each other's company, but not the downpour. They were hiding under a canopy and huddled together. It was cold and the rain was sinking to their bones. "Wanna just go back and watch some movies?" asked Andy. Cheshire nodded and they got on the bike. Roaring off to escape the rain. Andy was taking it slow on the turns, knowing he had to replace the brakes on his bike. They got back to see Greg there with some Killjoys in custody. Andy sped off with Cheshire on his back. Greg got in his car and drove off after them. "Pull over!" Donovan shouted over a mega phone. It was like something out of a cartoon. Andy roared faster and leaned into the turn. "Hold on!" Andy gunned it and slid under a coming truck, just barely falling over and getting them killed. He could feel Cheshire's heart racing fast and her grip had tightened around his waist. "Can we do that again?!" Andy roared off away from Greg's squadron of coming cars. "Maybe, Sweetheart!" he shouted over the roar of engines.


	36. Chapter 36: Part 2 of chpt 35

" _You'll never take us alive_

 _We swore that death will do us part_

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

 _You'll never take us alive_

 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

 _Partners in crime_

 _Partners in crime"_

Andy and Cheshire were zipping around London to shake off Greg's chase. "Woooo! Black Cat and Leopard!" someone in one of the cars cheered. Andy roared passed 221b and Sherlock saw the whole thing unfolding. Andy laughed and they went into a back street, evading Greg's forces. Andy managed to slow down to a safe speed and they got off. "That was fun." Cheshire was literally vibrating with adrenaline. Her eyes were dilated in excitement with her grin was wide as can be. Andy was the same way and held her close as the downpour showered them. "You look happy." Andy swung her around and hugged her tight. "Greg is going to be so pissed when he finds out it was us running." Cheshire giggled as she adjusted her helmet. Andy looked at his brakes and sighed. "Brakes are bad, Love. We'll have to walk to another hiding place I have." Cheshire took off her helmet and shook her hair down. The downpour soaked her hair, making it stick to her wet clothes and skin. Andy took his off and soothed her wild wet hair back. Cheshire backed away and started running. "Andy Moriarty, you are under arrest for gang involvement and drug trafficking." Anderson had managed to catch up to them and got Andy to the wall with his hands up. "You go my little black cat." He smirks as he was taken into custody.

Sherlock heard Andy was taken in and hoped that Cheshire was there with him or at least with Greg in an interview room. "Not here, Sherlock. Black Cat ran off." someone kid called out from a holding cell. Sherlock looked another direction and saw Andy being put in an interview room. "All yours, Sherlock. I don't know where your sister ran off to, but Andy seems to know." Greg said as he walked passed. Anderson led the tall sleuth to the interview room, locking the door behind them. "Where is she? You know as well as I that she likes to get in trouble." Sherlock began. Andy leaned back and gave a characteristic Moriarty innocence look. "I wouldn't know. She is pretty upset with you, you know. Cried her heart out when we were alone in my place." Andy had a certain annoying aura about him that even got Anderson pissed off. Sherlock took a calming breath before giving Andy a look that read volumes on the normally private detective. "I would check the park. She likes to perch herself on the tree tops and think." Sherlock left after that and walked to the park, taking the time to think thoroughly on what he would say to his baby sister. Specifically, on how he would apologize and how he would find her above in the large oak trees that stood in the park. It was raining somewhat lighter now, yet the clouds looming from the Heavens spoke of something more thunderous and flashy. Sherlock sighed as he entered the near deserted park. Faint humming got his attention and he went to see who caused the harmonious tune. "Lisa, get down here!" Cheshire looked down and groaned. Carefully, she jumped to the branch next to her and repeated the process, getting bolder as she went. Sherlock followed underneath and was tense. He wasn't sure how far she would get before she would slip and plummet more than seven stories. "Stop following me." Cheshire called down as she climbed higher. Thunder rumbled over yonder. "Cheshire, you're going to fall eventually." Cheshire huffed and threw her shoes down with her soaking wet socks. Sherlock picked them up and pocketed them. Cheshire hopped the branches and used her toes to get a better grip on the slick wet branches. Each jump was calculated and precise in where she would land. Sherlock ran and caught her when she misjudged how far she had to jump. "Sherlock, you alright?" Sherlock picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Sherlock, put me down! I'm not little!" Cheshire was beating his back as he silently went to 221b. Mycroft somehow got in and was waiting for them. "You two are soaking wet." Sherlock and Cheshire gave him an annoyed look as he set her down. "Mycroft, suck a cow arse." Sherlock gave an amused look as his sister's swear. Mycroft clicked his tongue and gave an equally amused look. "Andy is being put into jail for a year or two. Are you sure you can keep a relationship that distant?" asked Mycroft. Cheshire sat on the floor to think. A puddle was dripping around her and Sherlock went to get a towel to dry his hair off. "I don't know." That was rarely used between the three of them. Sherlock threw a towel at her head before sitting on his towel to not have another puddle in his flat. "I would say to end this and have little stress." Sherlock voiced his opinion and Cheshire looked out the storming skies. Lightning stretched like skeletal fingers as the thunder boomed like drums. "I suppose I cannot have a healthy relationship with him all the way in juvenile detention or prison." Cheshire seemed upset with this choice and curled up where she was after wrapping the towel around her shivering frame.

"You're what!?"

" _Andy, listen, I just can't. I'm sorry. Understand from my point of view."_

"You and I are compatible. I won't let you go. Not today."

" _Andy Moriarty, my brothers are outside my room. Please, I find it difficult for me as well."_

"Please, don't do this."

Andy was holding back his rage and how emotional he was trying not to be.

"Cheshire, please. My uncle will get me out within a day –" 

" _Andy, this is hard for me too. Greg knows Jim will want to get you out and then grounded. He's taking every precaution."_

"Don't do me like this, Lisa Holmes."

" _I never wanted this to happen as well. Please try to understand."_

"I'll think about it."

" _That's all I'm asking."_

"I love you."

" _Me too. Good luck, Andy."_

"Sleep well, Cheshire Cat."

Mycroft went to Cheshire's room to check on her and sat by her on her bed. Cheshire felt the dip in the bed and glanced at her brother. "You want something?" said Cheshire. Mycroft got her to sit up and wrapped her in a blanket. "You're upset with this decision. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. Cheshire curled up tighter in the warm blanket and leaned on his for more heat. "He was there for me when no one else was. Andy kept me safe and warm." she muttered. Mycroft felt her forehead and got up to grab another blanket. Cheshire was too lazy to support herself and fell over on her mattress. Mycroft sat by her head and wrapped her in another blanket. "That is what Sherlock and I are here for as well. Our brother has some business with Lestrade and asked for me to watch you. He is worried about you having another cold." Mycroft said as he sat her up. Cheshire curled in the extra heat and blinked tiredly. "You two worry too much." Cheshire was about to pass out where she was and her elder brother just pushed her toward her pillows. "Sleep well, baby sister. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

 **Okay, yeah. This accidentally turned into a love story, huh? Wait till what I have in store for later. This came to me on a new playlist I made a couple weeks ago. Well, half the idea anyway. Maybe there is a new boy for Cheshire. Maybe there isn't. Maybe Loki stays over and annoys John and has fun with Sherlock. Maybe not. Want to know? Keep reading to find out. Also, I am open to suggestions for later chapters. All my chapters are named after songs with their title and kinda go with those them in a way. If you have an idea or a song, tell me I'm open to any ideas.**


	37. Chapter 37: Get Off of my Cloud

Mycroft sat on the chair and began reading on of the few books Sherlock had laying around. Cheshire was asleep to shake off a cold in her room as he read. Rain made a down pour outside and he just went to check on Cheshire. He crept in and put his hand over her forehead. Cheshire was still cold, leaning into his warm hand to take whatever she could. Mycroft saw her window open and closed it before leaving to grab the necessary amount of blankets to warm her up. "Mycroft, is Sherlock here? There's a young man named Matthew in my flat asking for him." Asked Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft shook his head and followed her up to her flat. Matthew Magnussen was sitting politely in a chair with a cup of hot tea. "I heard Lisa had dumped Andy." said the boy. Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson sat before him in separate seats. "Yes. Andy was caught on a drug charge and gang relations. Cheshire felt that she could not hold such a restrained and long distant relationship with him." explained Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson sipped her cup and adjusted the shawl she wore. Matthew looked out the window and hummed. "I was going to ask if a friend of mine could speak with her. His name is Gabriel Scrogh. I talked to him about her, as her being my nemesis, and he sounds quite interested. I will not stand for a mopey enemy and I find them as dumb as the presidential candidates in the United States." said Matthew as he sipped his tea. Mycroft had no trust for the boy and kept a cold composure. Mrs. Hudson had no clue who was sitting in front of her in her easy chair with tea. "I'm planning to make them meet on accident later this week. Make Sherlock take Cheshire to the park this Friday and I will organize Gabe to go there at the same time." said Matthew as he got up and left. Mycroft watched the boy leave and helped Mrs. Hudson put away her dishes. Cheshire was sitting by the fireplace and watching t.v when he came back. "Matthew wants to be a matchmaker? He should try getting Sherlock a date." Mycroft smiled as he sat on Sherlock's chair. Cheshire sighed and turned it off when she didn't find anything interesting to entertain her. She chose to annoy Mycroft instead. It started off harmless enough as a simple unknown text message. Then it escalated into something she loved more than anything to do.

" _I have your brother, Mr. Holmes." – Unknown_

Mycroft looked at his phone and called Sherlock out of caution. Well, he expected no answer and called John. "Is Sherlock with you?" Mycroft said after John picked up. John shushed his baby and sighed " _No, I thought he had a case with Greg"._ Mycroft hung up rather rudely and called Lestrade. " _I'm busy, Mycroft. Please tell me Cheshire isn't in trouble."_ Mycroft went to check on Cheshire and saw she was just reading a textbook on psychology. "She's fine. Where's Sherlock." Greg looked around and couldn't find the sleuth. " _Uh, he was here a second ago. Anderson, Donovan, where's Sherlock?"_ No one knew where Sherlock was and they grew worried. Cheshire was holding back her amusement behind her usual masks. Mycroft was getting frustrated and waited to see if his brother will return home.

" _Mycroft, I seem to have gotten in a bit of trouble." – SH_

Mycroft saw the text and asked for an explanation. "Cheshire, come on, we need to pick up Sherlock." Mycroft said as he ventured to Cheshire's room. Cheshire looked at him with high curiosity and left. "Wait, why can't I stay home?" Mycroft got her in the car and asked Anthea to head to Big Ben. They looked carefully and saw Sherlock in an alley soaking wet and caked in mud from head to toe. "Sherlock, next time you see someone stalking you, you go into a crowded area. Muggers and other types pick carefully and you are more observant than this." Cheshire scolded her brother as he climbed in the car. Mycroft opened the window to relieve them of the smell. "Did my baby sister get mugged while she was abroad?" Sherlock asked or more analyzed. Cheshire leaned back and gave off an odd vibe. "More than once and I have a friend who helped me. She taught me the ins and outs of a city more or less." Cheshire admitted freely in her American accent. "In the States, you have to know how to read people. Not everyone is a saint nor a sinner." Mycroft and Sherlock gave her a concerned look and she let them. Cheshire cleared her throat and sighed. "How did it happen?" asked Mycroft. Sherlock looked out the window and flung a little mud on Mycroft. "I got mugged, what else?" Sherlock said with a mocking look. Mycroft accidentally flung the mud on Cheshire and she gave him a death glare. "I just took a shower to get warm." Cheshire took some mud off of Sherlock and hit Mycroft's face with it. Anthea looked in the mirror to see them acting like children. She stopped abruptly to glare at them in warning. Cheshire just had a cocky little tilt of her head and smiled. Sherlock and Mycroft just didn't look at her and she snorted. "If I have to clean this whole car, I would like a week off." Mycroft heard her say. He thought about it and sighed. "Well, you are overdue for a vacation. I can give you next week off plus this weekend starting Friday." Mycroft said as he took his phone out and looked at his calendar. Anthea had a triumphant look as she drove them to 221b in one piece. Mycroft and Sherlock didn't argue about bathing and Cheshire just walked out behind them. She looked up and sighed as the thoughts of the early hours of her day. A car chase, a break up, her brother getting mugged, her enemy playing matchmaker, and the promise of more ran. All this by the late evening of seven thirty.

Cheshire kept texting Mycroft with her hidden number and accidentally laughed out loud. Mycroft looked over her shoulder and saw what was happening. "What? I was bored and Mary showed me this trick." Cheshire smiled with a false innocence. Mycroft took her phone and took the battery. "Hey, My!" Cheshire jumped for her phone battery and tackled her oldest brother in an attempt to keep her boredom away. Mycroft fell hard on the floor and bit his lip. "Cheshire!" She had gotten her battery back and slipped it into her phone before turning it back on. The youngest sat on her brother's back and started playing with her phone. Mycroft gave a glare to Sherlock and the younger brother just sat in his chair with a cup of tea and an amused look. "Sherlock, get Lisa off of me!" Mycroft demanded. Cheshire shifted and laid on his back. "Let her be, Mycroft." Sherlock simply said as he sipped his tea and leaned back.

 _Cheshire had taken Mycroft's shoes and hid in the house again. Mycroft sighed as he walked in his socks around in an attempt to locate his baby sister. The nine-year-old was getting to prove to be a hand full and was easily bored. Mycroft sat by her room and sighed. "Lisa, give me my shoes back." Mycroft heard her giggle and heard her door lock. "I wonder what's going to happen now, Rizoel. Will big brother go with or without shoes? Or, will he borrow Sherlock's spare pair?" Mycroft heard her ask what he called her imaginary friend. "I say he borrows Sherlock's." said a deep male voice. Mycroft basically broke threw her door and looked frantically around. "Lisa, who was that?" Mycroft asked as he looked in her closet. "Rizoel." Cheshire answered as if he knew the voice. Mycroft yanked his shoes away and was stopped when he saw Father and Mummy. "Just ask next time, Mycroft. I would've given your shoes back." Cheshire slyly said as she walked out of her room nonchalantly. Mummy and Father gave Mycroft a disappointed look and sighed. "Let her be, Mycroft. When you get home, you're fixing her door." said Father as he walked away. Mycroft stuttered and fumed for the rest of the day._


	38. Chapter 38: Hallelujah

Cheshire sighed as Sherlock and John left her at another crime scene yet again. "Greg, do you mind giving me a ride home?" she asked as Greg got his keys out. The grey haired man sighed and looked up. "How many times is he going to leave you?" Cheshire took that as a 'Yes' and got in the passenger side. Greg climbed in his car and started the engine. "This is, what, about the seventh time?" asked the detective inspector. "I would say ninth." Cheshire responded as she put her seat belt on and looked out the window of the moving vehicle. "Lestrade, is something off about Sherlock? It seems he is tense or distraught. I want a second opinion before I started finding out what to do about him." Greg sighed as he pulled to the stop light. He gave it some thought before agreeing with her and starting to comb through his memory of the past few days. "I would say this is the result of the latest case. A teenage girl, one looking a lot like you, was found dead last week. Lately girls of your physical looks are dropping like flies once a day." Cheshire seemed to have frozen where she sat and goosebumps littered her pale soft skin. Greg got worried and shook her shoulder a little. No response. Cheshire was remembering C.C.K and Francis Narmen. She remembered how she was hurt and subconsciously reached for the scar on her shoulder where C.C.K has stabbed her just a year ago. Greg sighed and put on the radio as a distraction. "Greg, is this person targeting me?" Cheshire finally asked with a slight tone of uncertainty in her voice. He pulled up to the flat on Baker Street and sighed. "I don't know. I do know your brother will protect you." He watched her get out of the car and into the flat.

Cheshire walked in and saw Sherlock thinking as John made tea. "I'll be in my room." Cheshire mumbled as she walked in. "Cheshire, keep your guard up when you are alone or you go out." warned Sherlock. Cheshire kept walking and shut her door. John finished the tea and went to see if she wanted a cup. "Cheshire, want some tea?" he knocked. John heard her music bleeding from the door and peeked in to make sure she was okay. "I'm leaving a cup for you here." John set a coaster on her desk with some tea within. Cheshire was writing in her journal and sighed before she paused her phone. "John, why is this always about me getting my head nearly cut off?" she asked tiredly. John sighed and shrugged. "I suppose someone is writing your fate down this way, Lisa." John was trying to lift he mood a little, but it would only go so far for her. "Yeah, God is writing a book about me." she sarcastically said with an equally sarcastic look. John scoffed with a smile of amusement and sat down on a free chair. "I wouldn't say God, but maybe those Fates you like to study in the Norse stories." John smiled. Cheshire sighed and crossed her legs on the chair. She put her journal away and rubbed her eyes before rolling her head on her shoulders. "John, I'm tired of you and Sherlock leaving me places." she sighed as she sipped the tea and started drawing some person on a scrap piece of paper. "God, sorry about that! I didn't even realize you were gone until you came home." John apologized with a weak smile. Cheshire looked up from her paper and tilted her head. "I have a friend in America who is a blind lawyer. He taught me how to listen close to things around me when I can't see." Cheshire suddenly said. John wasn't following until Sherlock came in and locked the door. "Someone is coming with something. Sounds like a gun, but it could be a brief case filled to the clips. It isn't Mycroft. This person is male, but his heartbeat is erratic with excitement." Cheshire listed out as she listened. Sherlock didn't ask and kept his weight on the door. John wasn't sure why Sherlock was so spooked and knew it was bad if it scared the great Sherlock Holmes. "It is an old classmate of mine. He has a habit of being a troll or hitting on everything he likes. At one point it was me." Sherlock admitted. Cheshire sighed and pulled her pocket knife out. "Ferguson?" she asked. Sherlock nodded and let her loose from her room before locking it behind her. Harold Ferguson knocked on the door to 221b and patiently waited. "William, come on, please open up." Harold called. Cheshire opened it and glared at him from the door. "Sherlock and his friend are out. Leave, Ferguson. I will call Mycroft." Cheshire spoke with a demanding and cold tone. "Lisa, you have grown up! Oh, now you are even cuter than when you were little. A little sexy looking too, may I say. I wonder why all the boys in the neighborhood aren't howling at your door." Harold said with a flirtatious tone. Cheshire showed her knife and her glare darkened.

John swore Sherlock would burst out of that room and push Harold down the stairs. He was disgusted that a man near his thirties would hit on a girl about half his age. Sherlock paced silently in his sister's room as the transaction took place outside. The tall brunette locked himself so he wouldn't wring Harold's neck and kill him. The man always rubbed people the wrong way and disgusted Sherlock. "Leave, Harold. I am serious." They heard Cheshire snap loudly. "Oh, love, please? Just stay and keep me company?" Harold asked with a dark intent. Cheshire slammed the door in his face and heard him yelp when it hit his nose. Sherlock and John walked out to see her angrily eating an apple on the couch. "He is a pervert. The way he stood said pedophile and the way his hands fidgeted on his hips told me he did it before. I would say ask his wife and children before telling Greg." Cheshire said with a mouthful of the fruit. Sherlock nodded and put his head to the door. He heard heavy breathing and someone tapping on a brief case. "Yeah, he's still out there. Yes, I'm calling Greg." Cheshire said. John knew she was acting as if she was on the phone. Cheshire picked up her cell phone and then speed dialed Greg by pressing the number five. "Greg? Yeah, uh, Sherlock's old stalker is here." Cheshire said over the phone. Sherlock heard footsteps hammer down the stairs and then heard Harold trip and fall down the remaining five. He smiled when he heard Mrs. Hudson curse Harold out of the building. John sighed and was glad that episode was over with. "So, Sherlock had a stalker?" John inquired. Cheshire sighed and hung up. Tossing the phone aside, she stretched. "He joined us for dinner one time and it was uncomfortable. Mycroft managed to pull strings and got Sherlock a restraining order against Harold. Worked for a year." Cheshire got up and looked out the window. "Looks like we should all keep our eyes open. B.J used to sleep with a gun under her pillow. Worked one time when Sammy snuck in one time to steal some of her blankets." John and Sherlock froze when she said that. "She what?" asked Sherlock after he gave his baby sister a good long glare. "She shoots rubber bullets at any attacker. Sammy is fine, he was just grazed on the arm. Honestly, Sherlock, I figured you would do the same with this life of yours."

 **Wow, 38 chapters! Man, I need to get out more. Well, if you read Bucky Junior Barnes, you would know B.J as I have said in the past chapters. I may actually restart B.J and make a new fic called The Fallen Three. It's Marvel, btw sooo. If you have any ideas how this story continues from here, message me ^-^ Review your hearts out readers!**


	39. Chapter 39: Don't Go

Cheshire decided to walk home from the latest crime scene. This one was too close to Baker street and Sherlock told her she should stay with Mycroft in his condo. By tomorrow, she will be with her eldest brother's home. A text message got her attention while she waited at a cross walk. 

" _Enjoy your freedom while you can, little cat." – JM_

Cheshire tilted her head and looked around. "I better not go missing again. What is it, the tenth time if it happens again?" Cheshire scoffed to herself as she walked across the street with a group of people. Cheshire walked down the street and stopped by a pastry shop. She ordered some sweets she liked and knew Sherlock would enjoy if he got hungry during the case. Cheshire took her goodies and got on her journey home. "Hello, Seb." Cheshire greeted as she got to the next cross walk. Seb nodded a greeting to her and handed her a note.

" _Jim blames you for putting Andy in a hole. Your ex is getting obsessive and he wants to talk about why you broke up with him. He'll probably take you to a place for dinner for a meeting tonight. Don't tell anyone and get ready by four thirty. I would make an excuse to why you are leaving. I'm not here." – Seb_

Cheshire crumpled the paper and put it in her backpack with the sweets. "He better not get blood on his hands. Devils and angels don't mix." Cheshire sighed as she crossed the street. Seb walked next to her and then turned away to a different direction. Cheshire saw how tense he was and sighed. "This is going to be messy." She got to the building and walked inside. Sherlock and John were out, but Jim sat in Sherlock's chair. "Hello, Jim." Cheshire sighed as she sat on the couch. "Why did you and Andy break up?" he asked. Cheshire shrugged her backpack off on the floor and took her shoes off. "I cannot handle such a restrained relationship. I was also worried something would happen. Something dangerous that would hurt someone." Cheshire said as she offered him a cookie. Jim accepted and munched on the sweet. "I see. I can try to explained that to him. I would refrain from getting into a new relationship for about a month." Jim got up and started to leave. Cheshire yawned and put the sweets away. The serial killer killing brunettes with blue eyes has been running like fire for about a week and a half. The worry and fear was not helping Cheshire's already odd sleep schedule. She was barely sleeping as it is and now she was unable to sleep unless someone was in the room with her. Cheshire decided to make herself some coffee. She hated the taste, but it helped her stay awake. Sherlock came in by the time the brew was done and saw her drinking the coffee. She handed him a mug when she saw how tired he looked. Sherlock sighed and analyzed her. "Cheshire, I want you to sleep tonight. You're going to make yourself sick again." he said as she sat on the couch. Cheshire yawned and sipped the hot dark liquid again before starting to write in her journal. Sherlock sat in his chair and looked outside before setting the cup down on the coffee table. "This killer won't get you. I don't know why I am having such trouble getting this one, though. If only Greg had called me earlier." Sherlock would only talk to Cheshire about these issues he had within himself. Cheshire sighed and rubbed her eyes after putting the mug down. "You can't stop people when they kill, Sherlock. You can only catch them and make them pay for their crimes on Earth." She got up and crawled in his chair. Cheshire was still five foot two and she fit snuggly beside him. Sherlock went into his mind palace and habitably played with her hair. Cheshire sighed contently and looked outside in the crowd of people below. "Sherlock?" Cheshire called to him. Sherlock snapped back to her yawn and rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared." Sherlock sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm here when you wake up." Cheshire slowly went to sleep. Sherlock went to his mind palace and thought.

Within his palace, Sherlock walked into a hallway of a large house. He heard Cheshire signing as she drew in a notebook. Sherlock saw her six-year old self and sat by her. "What are you drawing, Chess?" he asked the young child. "The scary thing. Will, I'm really scared. I was taken too many times. I was nearly killed too many times." The small girl he once knew whimpered before she jumped into his waiting arms. "I'll keep you safe, Cheshire." Sherlock promised. The girl grew up to the present age and held him closer. "Sherlock, I'm so scared. This is scarier than the demon incident. I think someone is watching me." Sherlock sighed and stroked her hair soothingly. "You'll be safer with Mycroft tomorrow until this killer is found."

Sherlock came from his palace a little bit later and felt a wet spot on his chest where Cheshire slept. He tried getting up, but just couldn't move Cheshire. This was the best she had slept in a while. " _Drool, dead weight, and slight snoring. Better than hyper on coffee."_ Sherlock thought as she nuzzled her head in his shirt. " _It is also a good thing I put a sedative to counteract the caffeine and make her sleep."_ Sherlock smiled to himself when he remembered what he did the previous night. Sherlock shifted slightly to test Cheshire's awareness and then moved both himself and his baby sister to the couch where it was most comfortable. Cheshire shifted and yawned as she stretched, rapidly going back to whatever dream she was in. "John, mind getting me some tea?" Sherlock asked when he heard John walk in. It was difficult for him to see who it was, but could tell it was John from the way the doctor walks into the flat. "Alright. She's sleeping?" John was a little surprised, but saw the coffees. "You drugged her?" he softly ridiculed. Sherlock put a finger to his lips as Cheshire lightly stirred. "It works and it was this or knocking her out cold." Sherlock whispered. John shrugged and went to make the tea. He went on a whim that Sherlock drugged her, but he was drugged once to sleep after a rough nightmare with his PTSD when he was Sherlock's roommate. "Is she ready to go to Mycroft's tomorrow?" asked the kind doctor. Sherlock nodded and sat up to a comfortable position so he could enjoy his tea.

"I think she's also worried about me. The killer has been attacking men as well as women this week." Sherlock ran his fingers in her soft wavy hair when he felt her tense up and shake slightly. "Mycroft is prepared to care for her. We're trading off at dinner tonight." Sherlock said as he looked out the window. Ever so slowly, Sherlock got up and went to gaze at the people below. "John, have you seen him there lately?" asked the sleuth. John got up and looked around to see the face he saw yesterday from walking to Sherlock's flat. "You have a bad feeling about him?" asked the doctor. Sherlock analyzed him and sighed when he remembered who he was. "My cousin. Never liked him. Don't talk to him, John." Sherlock said as he walked back to the couch and pulling a blanket off the back of his chair. Sherlock laid it over Cheshire and sat in his chair. "Cousin? What is it with your family? They seem to be popping up lately." John said as he sat down and enjoyed his warm cup of tea. Sherlock had gone to his mind palace to ponder, something John was used to. The patient doctor picked up a book and began to read. Out of curiosity, he picked up Cheshire's notebook and read the story she had been working on lately. He was so enveloped in the illustrations and the detail that he didn't realize it was an hour before Cheshire woke up and glared at him. "Cheshire, Christ, don't do that." John said once he looked up to feeling watched. Cheshire tilted her head and looked at him. "You like it?" she asked with a perplexed tone. John nodded and gave a smile. "It's interesting. All these twists and turns that you made. You made a maze of mysteries, Cheshire, it's really good. So, who did it? Who killed the Queen?" John rambled. Cheshire made a zip of her lips before she yawned into a stretched. "You'll have to keep reading, John. She won't say. I believe it was the secret agent from Africa." said Sherlock. The two began an argument about who the villain is in Cheshire's story. Cheshire enjoyed their reactions and internally documented what she would do for the next additions to her story. Something that would surprise both of them and yet drag them deeper into the mystery.

"Sherlock, time to head to Mycroft's." Cheshire announced as she rolled to her feet off the couch and went to grab her bags. John left to help Mary with the house chores while she and the baby took a nap. Sherlock saw Anthea pull up and put Cheshire's bags in the boot of the car. Anthea drove them to Mycroft's condo and dropped them off. "Sherlock, do you see him?" asked Cheshire. Sherlock looked to where her gaze was directed and saw no one. "He has no face." Sherlock got her bags and the walked inside, taking the elevator up to the penthouse. Mycroft had the door unlocked for them and they just walked in to see him looking frustrated and in need of a drink. "Myc, what happened at work?" asked Cheshire. Sherlock just set her bags by the door and shut it. The faceless man followed them and hung around Cheshire. "Sherlock, there's a threat on your life again. This one is extremely dangerous and I suggest you actually stay out of this case, brother mine." Mycroft sighed as he sat on his chair and rubbed his face. Sherlock looked outside and read the people walking by. "Cheshire, did the faceless man follow us?" he asked. Cheshire shook her head and began writing in her notebook. Sherlock took a seat between his siblings and looked at Mycroft. The eldest knew his younger brother won't quit this case no matter how hard he begged. If he had to get on his knees and beg, Sherlock would not submit. "I think he was the latest victim. He had a part of his scalp still on with some dark hair." Cheshire randomly said as she added to her story. "Dinner should be done by now." Mycroft wanted to change the subject to a different category. They made their way to the kitchen and enjoyed some home cooking that Mycroft somehow managed alone without Anthea's help.


	40. Chapter 40: Warriors

Sherlock felt like something was too quiet, too still, or just too dull. "Mycroft, I want Cheshire back." Sherlock called. Mycroft saw Cheshire writing on the couch with her music bleeding out of her ears. _"Sherlock, we have a deal. This is the safest plan for her as well, we both agreed."_ Sherlock heard in the receiver. He hung up and sat on his chair. The tall pale sleuth was just so bored and felt too lonely. He picked up his violin and began to play away the silence that had become alien to him. Mrs. Hudson had heard that song before. It was when Cheshire first left for America. She remembered how depressed and cold Sherlock had gotten as those years turned long. The old landlady was so happy when John came into Sherlock's life and became his best friend. Those dark days seemed like the memory of a lonely man who found a new light. When Cheshire came home, those dark days were like a distant and long forgotten dream. Now, danger was in the game Sherlock played. Both he and his siblings were in trouble with a man who skins his victims with unmatched cruelty. Mrs. Hudson cooked her breakfast to the haunting and yet harmonious of Sherlock's pieces.

Sherlock finished his song and sat glum in his chair. He decided to journey into his mind palace and just remember certain things. Greg had taken the case out from Sherlock and had him under police watch to keep him from getting killed. "Hello, big brother." greeted a bright eyed little Cheshire. Sherlock smiled and ran a hand through the five-year old's curly hair. He and the little girl walked through a hallway and into a study. "Will, can I ride your back?" asked Cheshire. Sherlock knelt down and allowed her to climb up. He softly smiled and stood tall as the girl reached for a book. "You like those mystery books, hm?" Sherlock sighed. Cheshire slid off and sat on the floor with a book by Sir Arthur Doyle. Sherlock sat by her and saw her open the book. "Can you read for me?" Cheshire handed him the book. Sherlock smiled and sat her on his lap with his back leaning against the shelves of books. "March twenty-fourth. This spring is fairly with us now." Sherlock began to read, "Outside my laboratory window the great chestnut-tree is covered with the big, glutinous, gummy buds, some of which have already begun to break into green shuttlecocks." Cheshire followed his finger with a content yawn. Sherlock could tell she wasn't sleeping again and soon let her fall asleep in his lap as he read out loud. This was the part in his mind palace where he could reenact his favorite memories or review current cases, reproaching those cases at different angles or just to ease a bad day.

He came from his mind palace and dear memory to see John at the door frame. "Sherlock, Greg has a new crime scene." John only had to say before the bored sleuth jumped from his white sheet butt naked and hurriedly get into some clean clothes. John waited patiently by the door for Sherlock to come out. " _Don't forget your laundry needs to be done. – Chess."_ Sherlock read on a white sticky note. Cheshire had left a flurry of notes sticking to things she does daily when she is left home alone. Sherlock pays her to do his daily personal chores so he has more time to get cases solved. He went to brush his teeth when he saw a yellow star shaped note in his face. " _Okay, if you see this, it wasn't here last night. I forgot to tell you to buy more shampoo. You asked me to remind you and I didn't. I asked Rizoel to put a note on the mirror. – Chess."_ Sherlock sighed and finished his teeth before taming his curls and following John out the door. "Victim?" asked Sherlock. He could tell the young woman was beyond recognition, but he could tell when she was carved to barely nothing, where she was likely going, and was starting to figure out her age. "Lisa Charleston. Age: seventeen. Uh, lives with uncle about a block away. Family is being notified." said Anderson. Sherlock nearly froze at the age and first name. He rambled his usual deductions as well as how the killer actually killed her and then what blade he used to cut at the already deceased victim. "Poor girl." sighed Donovan. Sherlock grew a cold shield around himself and walked off. "John, we are going to find out who this person is. I believe it is actually a female killer. Possibly Kate Blackwood, but she is currently in America. This person is planning something big and I want to take her down before she gets to Cheshire or someone else." Sherlock declared. John smiled and looked around. "Sherlock, you sound like that more often because of your sister. Keep it up, it's great motivation." John encouraged. Sherlock would have rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, but he let it slide. He had more important issues at hand.

"John, the brunette behind us. She seems to be following." Sherlock quietly said as they walked to Angelo's. John took a quick glance behind them as they turned, seeing a young brunette follow them around the corner and into the restaurant. She took a seat in a table facing Sherlock and John's back. Giving Sherlock full view to evaluate her and give him further suspicion. "Sherlock, what does she want?" asked John. Sherlock sighed and put his menu up. "She wants my attention for one. She has a hidden intention. I believe she wants to talk and is too shy." He said as he read the menu. The young woman came up to them and sat down. "I have cause for concern that my twin is obsessed with you, Mr. Holmes." The woman bluntly said as she ordered a glass of water. Sherlock looked at her and took in her features. "You have seen something you wish to keep a secret concerning your twin. Your twin brother is also a brunette with blue eyes." Sherlock began to state out of habit. John learned a long time ago not to intervene because of how useless it was. The woman looked impressed and leaned back. "You're also an American visiting and staying with family. You are with a cousin and second uncle. Your cousin was killed today." Sherlock added. The woman sighed and let her sadness show on that one. "Vicky Charleston. Yes, my little cousin was killed. My brother has a very unhealthy obsession with you and your sister. I read in his personal journal that he should have been your youngest brother. I think he is behind the killings, mistaking my cousin for your sister." Vicky sadly said as she wiped her eyes dry from welling tears. John got her a fresh napkin and was the compassion at the table. Sherlock could see Vicky was being truthful and looked around. His suspicions that someone was stalking them were ringing warning bells in his gut. "Thank you, Ms. Charleston. I will find this killer and they will be given what they deserve." Sherlock got up and left with that. John sighed and stayed to make sure that Vicky was okay and if Angelo could get their order to go.

Cheshire was asleep in her bed as Mycroft got breakfast made before he got ready for work. "Cheshire, wake up." He called as he walked to her room. Cheshire was curled in her covers and slept with her pillow parallel with her body. Mycroft sighed and pushed her into the mattress before letting her slightly be pushed up from the springs. "Go away, My." Cheshire mumbled. He knew putting Sherlock's sleep aid drug in her tea was a bad idea. At least she was slightly awake. "I have to go to work and you're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you. You're lucky that I go in the office at eleven." Mycroft said as he repeated the process a few times. "But, you get out by around eleven at night." Cheshire smacked him with her pillow before covering herself in her warm blankets. Mycroft wrapped her up and carried her to his kitchen. "I want you dressed in a half hour and ready." Mycroft said as he drank his coffee and left to shower. Cheshire sighed and ate a little bit at her eggs and bacon. Mycroft came back to see her asleep sitting in her chair and her head on the table. "Lisa." Mycroft sighed as he pushed her off, taking a Sherlock approach to the situation. "I have to get to work soon. Go get changed and ready to come." Mycroft said sternly. Cheshire sighed and went to change. She came back in fifteen minutes tired and ready to go. Mycroft had laid out a set of clothes appropriate for his line of work; a set of slack woman's dress pants, a deep blue blouse, and black flats for her to wear. Cheshire had her hair up in a ponytail and reluctantly put on some eyeliner and mascara. "Ready?" Mycroft smirked. Cheshire ran a single filed nail under her chin from ear to ear.

 **Wow, 40 chapters! Will Cheshire murder Mycroft out of utter boredom? Who is the stalker and who is killing? What thoughts will Sherlock have in his palace just to get the killer? What is John going to do? Honestly, I don't know what I will make John do. Just know he has a very important job next chapter. *giggles a little with evil look* Be sure to review my readers. Check out my other fics to pass your time or feed your imagination! (Idk about Bats and Crow. I may just scrap it. I'm Marvel, not DC)**


	41. Chapter 41: Ashokan Farewell

Cheshire was extremely annoyed with everyone at Mycroft's meeting. Especially with the Holmes in question. Mycroft could feel her glare burn the back of his skull and he cleared his throat. "If I may?" asked Cheshire. Everyone turned and looked at her with her hand politely raised with one finger lazily up. "Lisa, this isn't the time." Mycroft said threw his teeth. "We cannot get on a balanced decision, Mr. Holmes. Perhaps your sister has a suggestion with our science department." said Mr. Fredrick of the British military sciences. Cheshire got up and looked at the model of a new tank, new guns, as well some sort of sky base like the American helicarrier. "I journeyed to America for several years on behalf of my brother's expense. I was able to learn somethings about the American armies and how they use their weapons against the current war against the Daesh. I believe if we were to use this model of machinery, it would only hurt us." Cheshire said. They grew in an out roar and she stilled them with a raised hand. "Children." scoffed a general. Cheshire looked at him like an annoyed cat. "I see from the model and the blue prints faults that would injure or kill the test drivers. The missiles and barrel are too close to the fuel tank and the driver. If we could just make something similar to this." Cheshire redrew the tank model, but made it wider and thinner. She made a barrel that was similar to a rifle with a silencer, and the missiles would automatically reload themselves. The fuel tank was in the top of the tank, close to the tires and heavily guarded in metal. "You think this would work?" asked a general. Cheshire put the dry erase marker down and shrugged. "I don't honestly know. If it does I want to be paid average weapon designer rates and have the full credit." Cheshire said as she went to sit in her chair and type on her laptop. They looked at the scientists in the room that added to the tank drawing while one drew on some papers. Mycroft felt embarrassed, but kept his head up. "Uh, sir, this might actually work. We can get a small model ready by tonight, perhaps." said one tall scientist. "I can get a Styrofoam model set by tonight as well." said another. Cheshire looked up and shrugged. She was only caring if she got more money into her savings account. Mycroft looked up as people praised the two. Mycroft for bringing his brave baby sister to a conference meeting about the defenses for Britain and the Queen. "How about lunch?" Mycroft asked his sister after everyone left happy. They left for a café that Mycroft goes to every so often and ate. In the distance, someone in dark clothes glared at them. That person disappeared when Cheshire was deducing the stranger. "Mycroft, Sherlock told you that Ferguson was in town, yes?" Mycroft nodded as he set his water down. Cheshire sighed and lit a match, dropping it in the shoe of the man standing outside of the patio fence. Harold jumped and stomped the fire out. "So, as I was said earlier, leave. Mycroft does make his threats very real." warned Cheshire. Mycroft had an evil look and only used it for certain annoying younger siblings and their stalkers. Harold bolted off and nearly got run over. "I think cousin Frank is watching Sherlock again. What happened between those two anyway?" asked Cheshire. Mycroft shrugged and they went on about their lunch.

Sherlock was being followed by multiple people; Anderson as his guard, his estranged cousin Frank, and some mystery person he does not know. "Anderson, go. You're bugging me." Sherlock snapped. The detective was caught off guard and looked around. "How about I just go to that side of the street and follow?" asked the officer. Sherlock waved him off and kept going. Anderson took it as an agreement and walked to the other side. Sherlock just kept his head low and tried to shake his cousin off to no avail. "Franklin, leave. You have been watching my sister and I for over a week. I can get an officer to arrest you on stalking charges and violation of the restraining order." Sherlock warned as he turned on his family. "Sherlock, you know how I am. I just wanted to see Lisa. It's been a while and I want to catch up." Sherlock punched him down. "You will do nothing around us. Leave." Sherlock snapped as he turned around and went to the library. Franklin Holmes sighed and walked away. Anderson saw the whole transaction and shrugged it off as some weird fan from John's blog. The unknown stalker had long since left Sherlock's presence, giving the sleuth some ease. Sherlock hid within the library since hardly anyone goes there to read now-a-days. He found the quiet he knew and was familiar with. One in which he was comfortable thinking inside of. " _The brutality of the murders is consistent with anger or jealously. Could it be Vicky's twin? I doubt."_ Sherlock just sat pretending to read a book and really just thinking within his mind palace.

Sherlock was wandering around. Crows and ravens fluttered around and called whenever he entered. "Sherlock, what if it was Vicky?" asked the John he had as a guide in his mind. Sherlock had many of his close friends and family in his mind palace to help him if he needed it. They would wander around or appear in certain rooms if they held anything of importance. Cheshire and John were there mostly and were the most helpful at times like these. "She's on my list and I have her number. I will plan a meeting and then find more about her and her brother." Sherlock told the John. He went around his palace and saw a small blue and black striped cat trot passed them. "Cheshire, any thoughts?" Sherlock asked the cat. The cat turned her head and looked at him with a grin he knew so well. The cat went in a smoke of grey and turned into Cheshire. Sherlock always pictured Cheshire as a cat with stripes and her eyes as the dark blue they always were. When he saw a cat wandering his palace, he knew it was just Cheshire. "I would look at the evidence again. You may see something new." The mind palace Cheshire said. Sherlock walked to a medical room and picked out a few files. He read the autopsy files over a few times and looked at the cat the perched on the cabinet. "Cheshire, I don't see anything." Sherlock said to the cat. She jumped on his shoulder and peered into the files. "Yet, you haven't seen the way he started at legs and shoulders?" The cat purred and rubbed her face against his hair. Sherlock thought and went through what or why someone would do such a thing. "A person with the skills to know the easiest ways to skin something. A butcher, a taxidermist, or even a fur specialist." said the John. The cat purred and mewed as Sherlock rubbed her ear with his knuckle. "I will need a meeting with Vicky Charleston. Cheshire, remind me to call her." Sherlock said before he exited the front door. The cat turned into his sister and she smiled. "Sherlock, you know I'm part of your thought process."

Sherlock looked up and saw Anderson ready Alice in Wonderland in front of him. He silently made a text and asked Vicky what her profession and her brother's profession is. " _He and I are defense lawyers. Why?"_ Sherlock cursed internally and kept thinking. "Oh, your back. Greg messaged me an hour ago. Another one." Anderson wasn't as annoying Sherlock as much as he usually does. Sherlock figured he understood the stress with Skinner with his own younger nephew in town. They left for the newest crime scene just down the block. He saw what he remembered from the autopsy reports. The victim was skinned from the shoulders and legs. The dead stare in the one blue eye showed the fear and agony the victim had gone though in his last moments in life. "Poor bloke. We found green hair samples that don't belong to the victim." said Greg. Sherlock thought and looked at the victim. "He's missing his hair. Compare samples of the victim's DNA before you move any further. Look into anyone with a career in skinning animals with mental limits." Sherlock left for his flat and his uncomfortable silence. Lestrade texted Mrs. Hudson to keep her on guard duty before he clocked out. After an hour in the flat, Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play Ashokan Farewell. Mrs. Hudson listened as she sipped her tea. She teared up as she got to a sad part in her photo book of her family. Sherlock's music choice was saddening to hear. The first time she heard it was when Sherlock was playing it the year Cheshire was supposed to come home. She had sent him a letter saying how she missed London and her brothers. It held a C.D with American classical music and Sherlock found this one to hold true to how he felt.

" _Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson came down to hear his violin. Sherlock walked around the flat as he played with a longing look in his eyes. She stood by the door and listened carefully, reading somewhere that the best way to tell emotions is through the taste of music someone is in. The complemental instruments played from his phone on the highest volume as background. Sherlock didn't care if she watched, he just wanted the empty feeling to go away from his heart. "Oh, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson wiped her eyes when he was done. "Do you need to have some tea and talk?" she asked. Sherlock shook his head and started to play a new song. Each song he played was equally depressing. Mrs. Hudson had to call Mycroft to talk to Sherlock, not really knowing what else to do. Sherlock was playing the American song once again and Mycroft knew Sherlock got his copy of the letter. "Brother mine, we must talk." The eldest approached his younger. Sherlock smacked his hand with his bow. "Sherlock, Professor Michaelis got separated from Cheshire in the Battle of New York. She has to finish her studies and it will only be for a couple more years. We all are upset about this." Mycroft said as he rubbed his stinging hand. Sherlock played his violin louder to annoy his brother and get him to leave._

" _Sherlock! Do not make me get our parents to come here! You know Mum has her lung issues." Mycroft warned. Sherlock glared at him and scoffed. He played louder and with more longing in his made up piece. Mycroft snapped and took the instrument away. "Give it back." Sherlock snapped as he reached for his violin. Mycroft held it away. "Talk to me and I will return it." Sherlock sighed and poked Mycroft's stomach. The elder brother reacted and bent forward, giving Sherlock easier access to his violin. Mycroft got up and hit his head on Sherlock's chin. Sherlock bit his tongue and Mycroft hit the spot where a headache was brewing before he got to 221b. "Sherlock, sit down and let's talk about this issue at hand!" Mycroft shouted. Sherlock groaned and sat on his chair. "Mycroft, I got clean before she even left home. She didn't even want to leave and yet you pushed her away. It is bad enough that our parents can't raise her and had pushed her on your care." Sherlock snapped. Mycroft sighed as Sherlock played the folk song again in a quieter setting. "You believe she feels abandoned?" asked Mycroft. Sherlock didn't answer and kept playing. "You and her agreed to keep her in America for three years. That time is up and now she has to stay for three more. Only you know the answer." Sherlock stated with his glare directed to his violin. Mycroft went silent and looked out the window. "I'm waiting for my answer. Cheshire isn't able to even keep contact with us as well. What is wrong, Mycroft?" Sherlock growled. Mycroft looked at his brother and then listened to the song closely. "Sherlock, the mercenary hasn't left. He is going after Lisa. I hired someone named Deadpool to watch her. I hear he is the best at what he does. He stays far enough to where she does not see him and close enough to protect her." Sherlock put his violin down and glared at Mycroft as if he was think of murder. "Mycroft, this is all. Your. Fault. You and that damn job! You caused this whole mess that was one before it even started!" Sherlock shouted. He wasn't one to let his emotions control like that, but he was at his tipping point. "I did this to protect her and you, Sherlock! The mercenary after her has someone after us both and our parents! If she were with us, she would be in the ground!" Sherlock swung and the two started to fight._

 _Mrs. Hudson called Greg and the inspector got there as quick as he could to stop the fight. He couldn't pull them apart and so he decided to warn them. "If you two don't stop I will arrest you both!" Greg shouted. Mycroft stopped, but Sherlock swung at his face once more. Greg cuffed them both and sat them down. "What the Hell started the fight?" He asked as Mrs. Hudson cleaned their bruises and cuts. "Cheshire can't come home for another three years because Mycroft can't keep himself and us out of harm's way." said Sherlock. Greg looked at Mycroft for his side of the story. "The mercenary known as Taskmaster or something of the sort is after me. He is contracted by an unknown organized crime web and has people after Sherlock and I while he pursues Cheshire in America." Mycroft said as Mrs. Hudson slapped an icepack on his bruised cheek. He hissed through his teeth when it collided with his face. Sherlock snickered a little and looked the other way. "Mycroft, I think Cheshire should come home. Just think how heartbroken she is already about being forced to be in another country!" Greg said to the eldest. Mycroft looked at Greg with an icy glare. Sherlock picked up his violin and went to his room to get away from everyone. "Mycroft, whatever is going on with this mercenary issue, I want you to tell me." Greg said as he saw Sherlock's handcuffs were on the couch. "Sherlock!" Mycroft got up and tripped over the couch. Sherlock locked his door and put the key to the handcuffs in a small safe where he kept some spare cash for emergencies._


	42. Chapter 42: Almost Easy

"Hey, Sherlock." Cheshire walked into the flat and saw Sherlock on the brink of passing out. "Go to bed." Sherlock looked up and went up to poke her nose. "Bed, William." Cheshire ordered as she pushed him to his room. "You passing out will not help on this case." Sherlock used all his weight and stopped Cheshire from pushing him. She struggled in getting him to his room and had to poke his sides to get him to move. "You ditched Mycroft because you got bored and wanted something to do?" Sherlock more or less asked. Cheshire sighed and jumped back, letting Sherlock stagger on his feet for balance. "Why else am I here besides to see my insomniac brother?" she inquired. Sherlock sighed and saw something in her hand. "I grabbed some sweets from the shop down the block. Want one?" Cheshire held up Sherlock's favorite cookie and smiled as she faked her eyes to show hunger for the blueberry jam filling. Sherlock suddenly felt hungry and reached for it. "If you eat and then take a shower, I will give you a cookie. After said cookie, you must go to bed." Cheshire instructed devilishly. Sherlock saw John behind her and sat in his chair. "Suit yourself, brother mine." Cheshire cheekily said as she bit into his cookie. John fought back his amusement and saw Sherlock containing an annoyed smirk. "John, want a cookie? I bought all these sweets and some of Sherlock's favorite ones. I think he's sick if he doesn't want to eat them." Cheshire smirked in a coy manner. John knew what she was doing and took a cookie. Sherlock wouldn't give up easily. He was just as stubborn as Cheshire, maybe even more so. "Sherlock, these are good. You should have one." John teased as he ate a second cookie. Cheshire ate a chocolate chip cookie and went to get herself some milk. Sherlock huffed and looked at something outside. "Franklin is back." Sherlock muttered as he closed the blinds. Cheshire handed him a cookie. "Have at least one and then shower." Sherlock took the cookie and went to the bathroom. John was impressed that it actually worked and Sherlock was bathing. "Sherlock always had a soft spot for sweets. Especially with those jam filled cookies. Though, he has to stay away from sweets. It makes his mind race faster and he gets extremely hyper." Cheshire said as she sat in Sherlock's chair and drank her glass. "Oh, right. I remember having to pin Sherlock because he had too much sugar in his coffee."


End file.
